You and me for life
by darjh619edge
Summary: "It all started 28 years ago when your grandfather and I were WWE superstars." Follow their love story through all it's up and downs because when it's for life nothing is ever easy.
1. Chapter 1

A white two-story house sits in the middle of nice urban neighborhood. Looking at the front of the house there is a beautiful oak door with a faded welcome sign hanging in the middle. Two white columns help to support the deck overlooking a beautiful plush green lawn. On the right hand side of the deck are two oak rocking chairs that had been carved by hand. Two grey haired men are sitting side by side in the rocking chairs holding hands. Each man bears a gold ring upon their fingers. Sitting in front of them are three children. There are two little girls both with blonde hair and blue eyes. The older of the two girls is missing a tooth and she has her hair braided in pigtails. The other girl is only three she has her hair in a ponytail and she is gripping a teddy bear. The little boy has darker hair and brown eyes like one of the gentlemen. He has the same confident smile as his grandfather he sits cross-legged by the girl with the pigtails. The oldest of the three children speaks up first.

"Papa Mommy told us that tomorrow is your 25th wedding anniversary."

The grey haired man with the blue eyes looks at his husband with a smile on his face as he gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's true my dear your grandfather and I will have been married for 25 years. My goodness how time flies."

The other man smiles and leans in giving his husband a gentle kiss on the lips. They both pull away and look at their grandkids who are watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Papa can you tell us the story of how you and grandpa met?"

" I suppose I can but are you children ready for a long story?"

"Is it really that long Papa?"

"Oh yes my dear Katrina your grandpa and I have been through a lot to get where we are today."

The little girl with the ponytail gets up and makes her way towards Randy. She climbs up into his lap and rest her head against his chest. Randy laughs and looks over at John who chuckles and looks at the other two children sitting on the porch. He taps his leg and they both get up and make their way to him. He lifts them into his lap and wraps his arms around them.

"It all started 28 years ago when your grandfather and I were WWE superstars."

John looks in the mirror hanging above his sink in his locker room. Tonight the WWE roster was in Dallas for the taping of Raw. Lately John had not been feeling like himself everything had seemed empty half-hearted and he supposed that he knew the problem but there was nothing he could do about it. John turns on the water and lets it run a minute so that the water will have a chance to get warm. He puts his hand under the faucet and cups his hands. He splashes the handful of water on his face. Then he reaches over and grabs his axe soap from his bag which is sitting on top of the toilet. He squeezes a small amount into his palm and works up a lather. He spreads the soap over his face and then rinses it off with some water. He pulls a towel down from the holder and dries off his face. John feels a little better. He can smell the scent of the soap and it makes him feel a little like him old self. John pulls out a white you can't see me shirt and pulls it over his head. He then grabs his bag and makes his way out of the bathroom. He sits on the couch in his room and starts to lace up his tennis shoes when there is a knock on the door. He quickly slides on his other shoe and ties it before getting up and making his way to the door. He opens it and sees his two of his three best friends standing there. Nikki doesn't say anything she just pulls him into a hug and then quickly pulls away.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Wow nice to see you too John."

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to be rude."

"Good then invite us in."

With this Punk pushes past John and makes his way into the room. He looks around the locker room before plopping down on a black couch seated in the corner. John steps aside and lets Nikki into the room before closing the door behind her. She thanks John before joining Punk on the couch. John grabs one of the fold up chairs in the corner of the room and unfolds in front of them. He then sits down and looks at his friends. Nikki has a smile on her face but there is a look of worry in her eyes. Punk is starring a hole through John and this makes him feel really uncomfortable. John can't help but to notice that they are both wearing ring attire. Punk has on a black hoodie with a straight edge logo and blue shorts with his stars across the front. Nikki is wearing a blue one piece suit with a low-cut neckline and her hair is in a ponytail. She looks at Punk then looks at John.

"I gather that the two of you didn't come here just to visit so what is going on."

Punk leans forward and looks John in the eyes he tries to smile but it falls short.

"John we worry about you?"

"I am fine."

"Everybody else may believe that but we don't. We know something is wrong with you John you haven't been yourself lately."

Nikki leans forwards and grabs John's hand she gives it a gentle squeeze.

"John we just wanted to tell you that you can talk to us. We are here for you no matter what."

"I am fine."

Punk seems to become a little agitated at this statement so he stands up and goes for the door.

"If you are fine come out with us tonight."

"I don't feel like it."

When John says this Punk is back on the couch faster than John can register what has just happened. He looks at John but this time his face is darker than before. He looks upset like hes been lied to his whole life.

"This is what we are talking about you don't want to go out anymore. All you do is work and then come back to the hotel and sleep. John you use were the first person to want to go out."

"Okay okay you guys I am sorry okay, your right I haven't been myself lately. I just feel like well I guess I can't really tell you what I feel like because I don't even know how I feel anymore. I thought I had everything figured out and come to find out everything I thought was shit."

Nikki squeezes his hand harder which causes John to pull away from her. He stands up and picks up the chair and folds it up. He throws it across the room and the chair hits the wall with a sickening thud which startles both Punk and Nikki. They exchange glances before looking back at John.

"She left me I mean we just filed for divorce. It was both of our ideas before you ask. I mean I thought I knew that I loved her and that we were going to spend our lives together but at the same time I always knew that I didn't love her not because she was her but because she was a women. I like men I am gay okay? There I said it I don't have shit figured out what else do you expect when you fall for your best man."

John can't believe he just spilled all of it everything he had struggled with for months had just come pouring out of his mouth like vomit and there was no way to put it back. He hated himself why couldn't he just be strong and get over it. He was stuck in a pity party which had led him to his life of nunhood lately. John leans against the wall and slides down it. He puts his hands over his head and let's the tears fall. He can't control the sea of anger and hurt that had boiled for months. Nikki doesn't say anything she just gets up and makes her way to John. She sits next to him on the floor and puts her arms around his waist. John rests her head against his shoulder and let's the tears flow. Punk let's John cry he just sits on the couch and watches feeling really bad for his best friend. Once John seems to calm down a little Punk gets off the couch and makes his way over to John. He extends a hand and John takes it. He helps his friend off the floor and pulls him into a hug.

"I am sorry bro that sucks but who cares if you love women or men. You are still the same wonderful person to me and nothing can change that."

"Thanks man."

"Yeah of course I have never met a more caring, loving, giving person then you John and you deserve some one who loves you for you."

"I know."

"So then what's the problem? Come out with us tonight after the show. It will be just like old times and a night out is what you need honestly."

"Yeah maybe your right."

"Of course I am."

"Now we have a show to get to." Punk says as he extends a hand to Nikki and helps her off the floor. She fixes her outfit and then grabs John's hand and leads him out of the room together the three of them make their way to the backstage area. They come to the area where food is set up first. Nikki looks around and sees her sister sitting at a table with Alicia and AJ. She says farewell to the boys for now and makes her way over to the table. John and Punk watch her for a moment before a stagehand approaches them.

"Excuse me guys but Punk your match is up."

"Okay."

With this the stagehand hurries away and John looks at Punk.

"Would you mind if I came with you."

"Nah not at all."

With this the two of them make their way towards the area where the ramp and giant screen is setup. As they approach they can hear Paul Heyman's music playing. He pushes past them and makes his way through the curtain and down the ramp. Punk watches the tv that is sitting on a table near them. Heyman demands his music to stop and grabs a mic. He is in the middle of the ring and he begins to trash Punk. Punk watches him for a minute until he gets the cue to interrupt Paul. So Punk says goodbye to John and makes his way through the curtain and down the ramp. John is watching the tv and what is happening in the ring. John is paying so much attention to the tv that he doesn't even notice Randy Orton walk right up to him.

"Hey."

John about jumps out of his skin which of course causes Randy to laugh. John turns around quickly and gives Randy a dirty glare which causes Randy to stop laughing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just haven't seen you for a while and I am worried about you."

"I am fine."

"Okay good. If you ever need to talk I am here for you."

"I am good dude really just Eve and myself are getting divorced."

"Damn I am sorry man that sucks."

"Yeah it is okay we just don't click anymore it happens."

"True."

Randy's music begins to play and he looks at John with sadness in his eyes.

"That sucks talk about bad timing."

"It's okay."

"Hey a bunch of us are going out later you wanna come?"

"Yeah I already got told I am going by Nikki and Punk."

"Great."

With this Randy disappears behind the curtain and towards the ring. John watches his heart is beating a hundred miles an hour and he can feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

taly1213 Thank you for reading my story and adding it as a favorite I greatly appreciate it. I was afraid nobody would read it so thank you!

John hadn't actually had a match tonight he was supposed to just cut a promo for the next pay per view in three weeks. So he watches the tv as Randy gives Cody a RKO John can't help but feel himself getting flushed. Randy was so good at what he did and that something was handing out RKO's to superstars in the roster. Not to mention that he looked super crazy attractive as he was doing it. John could feel himself getting crazy jealous of Sam. She was a lucky woman and she treated Randy like shit. They were always fighting over something stupid. For instance the fact that Randy was always on the road but at the same time she was always upset that Randy didn't make enough money. John had spent many night with Randy trying to reassure him that he was a good father and a great man. John suddenly felt so sad that Randy would never know that somebody out there truly loved him for him. John wants to run away and lock himself back up in his room but he knows that he can't. He has fans and friends that would never let him disappear. John is so deep in thought that he doesn't even notice that Randy is making his way through the curtain.

"What did you think?"

"Huh about what?"

"The match were you even paying attention dude?"

"Oh yeah sorry I was thinking. It was great that RKO to Cody was executed wonderfully."

"Thanks. So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Like I believe that but I am gonna go shower. I will see you later?"

"Yeah sounds good."

With this Randy gives John a pat on the shoulder before making his way down the corridor that leads back to the locker rooms. John can't help but catch a glance of him walking away and it makes John feel even worse. John is suddenly approached by a stagehand that tells him he is on in five minutes. John takes his dog tags out of his pocket and gives them a kiss before placing them around his necks. Then on cue John hears his music blasting through the speakers and into the arena. He says a silent prayer then steps through the curtains and onto the ramp. The crowd goes wild and John begins to feed off their energy. The camera man gets closer to John who looks into the camera and says "Dallas where everything is bigger and better." Then he salutes to the camera before taking off running down the ramp. He gets to the bottom of the ramp and slides into the ring. John puts his hand up in his famous stand like always and the crowd cheers even louder if that were possible. Once the crowd has died down John asks for a mic and one is tossed to him by a stagehand seated next to the announcer's table. John takes the mic and looks into the crowd the arena is huge probably 30,000 seats and everyone is filled with people. People who are watching him intensely wondering what he will say about his arch-enemy at the moment.

"Dallas how are you all doing tonight?"

The crowd cheers like crazy and John smiles his famous smile showing off his dimples.

"Good to hear but if you all will allow me a moment to get serious."

Randy pulls back the curtain and steps out of the shower. He reaches for his towel that is hanging on the rack above the toilet in his bathroom. He manages to grab it and he wraps the soft white towel around his waist. He reaches for the other towel and begins to dry his face off. Randy places the towel back on the rack and opens the bathroom door. He steps into the locker room and makes his way over to a chair that is sitting in the corner of the room where he tossed his bag earlier. On his way to the chair Randy looks over and sees John on the tv. He picks up the remote from the table next to the chair and turns the volume up. Randy sits the remote back down on the table and opens his bag. He looks through it before pulling out his favorite red shirt. The shirt was a crew cut shirt that buttoned only halfway down the front. Randy pulls the shirt over his head as he listens to John talk about his match with Damien at survivor series. Randy pulls out a pair of black boxer briefs and slides them on as he let's the towel hit the floor. Then he pulls out a pair of boot cut jeans and slides them on. He buttons them and then pulls out his red converse. Randy sits his bag on the floor and then sits on the chair. He pulls one shoe on and begins to tie it as he looks up at screen. He stops what he is doing and watches John.

Randy can't help but feel a lot of respect at how John addresses the crowd. No other superstar can grab an audience and pull them to the edge of their seats like John. Love or hate him you had to respect the guy and the passion that he put into his work. It was amazing and it made Randy feel oddly attracted to John. Randy shakes his head and tries to focus on his shoes. He finishes tying his one shoe before putting on the other one. Randy tells himself over and over he is married to a women. A women that he loves very much, a women that his soul mate, a women that treats him like total shit. He could never be attracted to another man. That wasn't who his father had raised him to be. Once Randy is dressed he packs his ring gear into the bag and throws it over his shoulder as he stands. He looks around the room to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. Satisfied that he has everything he makes his way to the door. He opens it and then closes it quickly behind him. He looks around and makes his way quickly to the front of the arena to catch a taxi. Randy is able to wave one down fairly quickly. He throws his bag into the back of the taxi then gets in. He asks the driver where the closest bar is at. The driver tells him it is only a couple of blocks away and that is where Randy asks to be taken. The driver nods and pulls away from the arena.

"I will beat Damien and I will win the title back I promise this to all of you guys who have supported me through everything."

With this John gives the mic a toss and makes his way out of the ring and up the ramp. The crowd is cheering loudly as John walks through the curtain. Punk is standing there waiting for him and Punk smiles as soon as he sees John. John notices that Punk is wearing a black sabbath t-shirt and his hair is wet like he just got out of the shower. Punk puts his hand up and waits for John to give him a high-five.

"Dude I just caught the end of your speech but it was brilliant no wonder the crowd loves you."

"Thanks I just speak from the heart."

"Nobody has that much passion and connection with the crowd."

"Maybe not but there are some good speakers."

"Well anyway you ready to go or you wanna shower first?"

"Nah I think I am good I showered before I got here and I didn't have a match."

"Okay let's go get Nikki and we can go."

"Okay."

With this Punk turns and makes his way back down the corridor towards the locker rooms. As they walk they see random superstars talking among themselves and with different back stage people. Before long they reach the diva's locker room. Punk knocks on the door and waits a moment before AJ flings open the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Nikki in there?"

"Yeah old on."

With this she slams the door in their faces and a few seconds later the door reopens Nikki is standing behind it this time smiling at them.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Nikki follows them into the hallway closing the door behind her. The three of them talk about the show as they make their way to the front of the arena. When they reach the front of the door John opens the door for them and they make their way into the street. Punk pulls out his phone and checks a text that is from Randy telling them that he is at a bar a couple of blocks away. John suggest that they walk and everybody is okay with it so they set off towards the direction of the bar.

"Did you guys see the way Randy performed that RKO."

"Dude it was beautifully done."

"He looked so hot doing it."

"Nikki!"

"Well he did and I am sure that John agrees with me."

"I do agree with her."

"John I think you should tell Randy how you feel."

"I can't he is married with a daughter."

"Yeah he is married to the worlds biggest cunt."

"Punk that is such a nasty word."

"Well it is true she treats him like shit."

"It doesn't matter he is still married and I can't tell him how I feel."

"Fine suit yourself."

The three of them stop at a little red brick building with the name Terry's flashing in neon lights on the front. John opens the door and Nikki then Punk enter. John enters last closing the door behind him. They step inside and the bar is hoping there is a dance floor in the back of the bar with a dj playing music. In the left side of the bar are several booths with red seats and black tables. On the right end of the bar is the real bar with red stools a female bartender pouring drinks. They look around for a moment until they see Randy sitting in a booth by himself. They make their way over to where he is sitting. Randy looks up from his beer and smiles at his group of friends.

"Hi guys."

"Hi, is it cool if we join you?"

"Yeah."

Randy scoot over and pats the seat next to him. Nikki and Punk are quick to grab the seats on the opposite side so that John is forced to sit next to Randy. Randy smiles as John sits down and he flags a waitress to their table. She smiles brightly as she asks them what they would like to drink.

"I will have a Pepsi."

Nikki orders a margarita and John orders a Budweiser the waitress is about to walk away when Randy asks her for a shot of Jagger for the three of them. She smiles and winks at him before walking away. Randy finishes off his beer and looks at the three of them.

"What's up guys."

"Not much god Randy are you already drunk?"

"What if I am."

"Nothing."

"I just needed to relax okay. I got into it with Sam again."

John gives his friend a pat on the shoulder. Punk grabs Nikki's hand under the table and holds it. Nikki smiles slightly before looking at Randy with concern. She is about to ask Randy what happened when the waitress returns with their drinks. Randy thanks her and gives her a twenty then he asks her to come back into about twenty minutes with another round of shots. She thanks him for the tip before winking at him and leaving the table. Randy passes out the shots then holds up his own glass.

"Here is to marriage and the unhappiness that it brings."

With this the three of them down their shots then John opens his beer and takes a swig. Randy follows his lead and opens his beer. He drinks about half the beer in one swig and the three of them just look at him. Nikki takes a sip of her drink before asking Randy what happened this time.

"Well she called to ask me when we would be home from this tour and I told her four more days. Well she got pissed because I will miss Ali's recital. I told her I could fly home if she really wanted me too but then I wouldn't get paid the bonus for our live appearance at the end and that pissed her off. She told me I was worthless and that I didn't make enough. So she decided that I needed to stay and get the bonus and she would tell Ali that I was too busy to make it."

"That is terrible."

"I am sorry dude."

"It's okay you aren't the one that married the bitch."

"Still sucks."

The waitress comes back with their second round Randy thanks her and finishes off his beer before asking her for another one. He gives her another twenty and tells her to bring the beer in ten minutes with another round of shots. John takes another drink of beer and looks at Randy. Punk and Nikki look at each other than look at Randy. John finishes his beer and he can feel himself getting dizzy. The waitress comes back with another round and a couple more beers. Randy takes them and thanks her before asking her to just bring the bottle of Jager. The three of them take another shot and Nikki takes a drink of margarita before asking Punk if he wants to go dance. Punk agrees and with this he slides out of the booth and takes Nikki's hand leading her to the dance floor. Randy and John watch them as Randy sets up another round of shots. They take their shots and John can feel the buzz kick in he loves the feeling of being carefree at least for a little while.

"So what's the deal with those two."

"I think they are a thing."

"God it's about time."

"I know the tension was so thick a saw couldn't cut it."

"I think they are cute together."

"I agree."

Then out of nowhere Randy begins to cry. John looks at his friend and his heart breaks for him. John puts his hand on Randy's arm and Randy grabs John's hand and holds it. This takes John by surprise for a moment but he doesn't try to pulls his hand away he just let's Randy hold it. Randy tries to talk through sobs.

" I don't know what to do. I feel something I shouldn't for somebody I shouldn't. I am scared John, I am married and I am supposed to love my wife. That is what my dad taught us. His sons didn't run away from their lives they lived them no matter what. You were suppose to find a wife and settle down."

"You did Randy and you are trying to make it work no matter how hard it is. Your dad should be proud of you. I am sure he is proud of you."

"No he wouldn't be proud if he knew what I felt now."

"What do you feel?"

Before John can process what is happening Randy is kissing John. At first John doesn't know what to do he just sits there but then his senses over take him and he gives into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Randy's necks and pulls Randy closer to him. He begs for entrance into Randy's mouth which Randy grants. Randy runs his hand through John's hair and let's out a passionate moan that John is more than happy to hear. Then suddenly just like he started Randy pulls away from John and looks at him. His eyes are red from crying and he looks like he has just been pushed in front of a set of headlights. His eyes are wide with horror he apologizes to John and throws some money on the table before quickly getting up and running towards the exit. John calls after him but Randy doesn't stop so John gets up and goes after him.

"Randy!"

Randy doesn't stop he walks faster towards the direction of the arena. John starts to jog to try to catch up with him.

"Randy."

This time Randy turns around and looks at him anger flashing in his eyes.

"What?"

"Were are you going."

"To the hotel."

"Randy please I love you."

This seems to have the opposite effect of what John was hoping for. Randy gets in John's face and his eyes are dark with anger. His voice has changed and is dripping with venom.

"Take it back."

"I can't Randy."

With this Randy punches John in the nose. John cries out in pain and falls to the sidewalk Randy leans close to him.

"Stay away from me."

With this he gets up and walks briskly away from John. John sits up and holds his nose which is bleeding as he watches Randy walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

taly1213 because of your review I am going to keep this story going so if you stay with me I will make it :)

John stands and leans against the wall for a moment letting everything that just happened sink in. He feels so confused and betrayed John doesn't understand how one moment Randy is making out with him and the next he is punching him in the face. John feels hopeless now. Randy had such soft lips and his kiss was so passionate that it hadn't felt forced to John. The punch however was the just the opposite it was violent yet some how controlled. John shakes his head and takes a deep breath then he gathers himself off the wall and makes his way back inside the bar. He looks around but it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. After a few seconds he is able to spot Nikki and Punk in the booth making out. John approaches the table and they instantly stop and separate. John sits down and reaches for a napkin in the middle of the table. He looks at them and smiles but they don't smile back they look at him with concern.

"I know about you two. So you don't have to hide it was pretty clear out there on the dance floor."

"Well then now that we have that out in the open what did you do to your nose?"

"Well after you guys went to dance Randy and I started talking. He broke down and started crying saying how his dad wouldn't be proud of him if he knew what he was thinking. He was so upset so I put my hand on his arm and he grabbed my hand then next thing I knew he was making out with me. Then in an instant he was running out of here so I followed him. I took your advice and I blurted out that I loved him. He got angry punched me in the face and told me to stay the hell away from him."

"Wow John I am so sorry."

"Wow."

"That is what I thought I am so confused I mean he was so passionate and then the next minute so cold."

"Well it seems to me that the man is confused about what he feels. Maybe he really likes you but he doesn't feel like he can come out."

"Maybe but I doubt after tonight if he is gonna talk to me."

"Well give him a day or two and then try to talk to him."

"Yeah I guess your right. Well guys it has been fun but I feel like going back to the hotel."

"We understand are you okay with us staying for a while?"

"Yeah stay have fun."

With this John takes the napkin and stands from the table. He turns around and gives his friends one last smile before making his way out of the bar. He opens the door and steps out into the night air. The air is a little chilly but it feels good after the suffocating heat of the bar. John looks around the streets are pretty empty except for the few party people still out and about. John looks up at the stars and smiles the night sky is beautiful John is lost in the moon until his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. John tries to decided if he should check who it is or if he should just keep walking to the hotel. John walks for a bit just lost in thought about everything. How lucky he was to have a family that supported him no matter what. In fact could remember the exact day that he came out to his mother and father. It was about a month ago when they had all gathered for Sunday dinner.

_John stands on the front porch of the place he had called home his whole had been very important when John was growing up. His family would always go to church on Sunday then come home and watch football or wrestling and have sunday dinner. The tradition had continued long after they had all grown but then John had joined the WWE and wasn't able to come home as much. John looks at the swing hanging on the deck and smiles. He had a lot of great memories on that swing. John knocks on the door and his mother answers. She smiles and then burst into tears. They hadn't been expecting him to come home because he was usually traveling with the WWE every weekend but this Sunday John had been able to travel home. She opens the door and pulls him into a hug. He gives her a kiss when his father appears in the living room. He smiles and pulls his son into a hug. After the warm greeting John takes his bag upstairs to his old room. He quickly changes into a purple dress shirt and some black dress pants then makes his way back downstairs. His parents are in the dinning room with his four brothers and their wives. John makes his way into the dinning room where he is greeted by his brothers. John sits at the last open seat and puts his napkin into his lap. His father stands and says a quick prayer before pouring everybody a glass of wine. Once his father has taken his seat they pass around a plate of fried chicken his mom has cooked._

_"John son what's going on?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well for starters you came home for Sunday dinner without your new bride, secondly you have been unusually quite since you sat down and that isn't like you and finally you haven't touched your plate which is really weird because you love your mother's home cooking." _

_John looks around at everybody they are all just staring at him with worry and this makes John feel even worse. He doesn't say anything at first then his mother speaks. _

_"We love you and will support you no matter what is going on honey." _

_John clears his throat and thinks about the best way to put this. He can't seem to find the right words so he looks at everybody and the smile kindly at him. He takes a deep breath and looks his father straight in the eyes. _

_"I wanted to tell all of you first but I think my marriage to Eve is falling apart. Before you guys say anything there is more to the story. It's my fault guys not Eve's how do I put it. Well you see the problem is that I love men." _

_Nobody says anything at first they all just look at John then at his dad. His dad takes a sip of wine and then puts the glass down and looks at his son. _

_"Son are you sure about this?" _

_"Yeah dad I am. I mean I have always known but I tried to love a women because I thought that is what you wanted from me." _

_"John your mother and I just want you boys to find happiness and be yourself. If this is what your heart wants then we support you and we are so proud of you." _

_"Really." _

_"Really." _

After that night John had tried to make it work with Eve to try and be fair to her but it was no use. He just couldn't give her everything she needed and John could tell she was very unhappy so one night he had taken her to dinner and told her everything. A couple of weeks later she had handed him the divorce papers and the lease to their apartment. John and told her he would keep the apartment so she could leave the marriage with a clean break. John knew he had a great support system and he was so thankful for that but he also knew not everybody had that. John looks around and realizes that has reached the hotel he decides he better check to make sure nobody is in trouble. John opens his phone and clicks the icon for his text messages.

_John its nikki just making sure you made it back to the hotel okay. We are having a few more dances then we will be there. See ya tom get some rest love me. _

John smiles at the message then he quickly replies and shoves the phone back in his pocket. He opens the door to the lobby and walks inside. The lobby is empty and all the staff are gone except for a young women reading a magazine behind the counter. John just simply smiles at her as he makes his way towards the elevator. John hits the up button and waits for a few seconds before the door dings open. He gets inside and hits the button for the third floor. The ride is fairly quick and the door opens again with a ding. John gets off and heads down the left corridor to his room which is 202. He stops infront of the oak door with gold lettering and slides his key card. The light beeps and the door unlocks John makes his way inside and quickly kicks off his shoes. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sits it on the night table next to the bed. Then he pulls back the comforter and let's himself just fall into the plush bed. It is so


	4. Chapter 4

John slowly opens his eyes and looks around the hotel room the light filtering in from outside is almost blinding. John squints his eyes and runs a hand through his hair his head is throbbing and he can't decided if it is from the beer or from the punch to the face. He makes up his mind that is probably a mixture of both. John yawns as he opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. The events of the evening keep playing over and over in his mind. John suddenly feels terrified that he has go to tape Smackdown with Randy and that things will be awkward between them. John reaches over and grabs his phone from the nightstand next to the bed. He swipes his finger across the screen to unlock it. He looks at the time in the upper right hand corner. It reads 9:00 John knows that if he doesn't get up he is going to be late. He puts his phone back down and sits up in the bed. He stretches his arms up above his head and his body feels a little less tense. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and places his feet on the white carpet that spreads across the entire room. He slowly stands and stretches again feeling much more awake he makes his way across the room to where his luggage is sitting against the wall. He opens the black suitcase and looks at his options. He pulls out his purple rise above shirt, some khaki cargo shorts and blue boxer briefs. He closes the suitcase and sits it back on the floor then makes his way to the bathroom. John flips the light switch and the light pops on with life. John sits his clothes down on top of the toilet seat lid and then looks himself over in the mirror. He must admit that he has looked better. His nose is a little swollen and he has a black eye forming. John winches as he touches his nose but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as his heart does. John looks away from the mirror mainly because he can't stand the sight of himself anymore. He pulls back the white shower curtain and turns on the water. John puts his hand under the faucet as he waits for the water to warm up. Once it is warm enough he pulls out the knob to turn the shower on. John quickly pulls off his clothes and gets under the water. It feels good against his body John rest his head on the cold tile and let's the water wash away some of his pain. John then grabs the complimentary soap and washes off his body and then washes his hair. After he is rinsed off he shuts the water off and reaches for a towel hanging from the rack. He finally manages to grab one and he dries himself off before getting out of the shower. John quickly dresses before making his way out of the bathroom. John grabs his phone from the night table and sticks it in his pocket. Then he gets his tennis shoes and sits on the bed. He puts them on then grabs his hat from his suitcase and his room key. He makes his way out of the room and towards the elevator. He hits the button for the lobby and looks around the empty corridor as he waits for the elevator to come to his floor. The door opens and he gets inside he hits the button for the bottom floor and the elevator takes him down. John gets off and looks around the lobby for any other superstar. He thanks god when he sees his prayers have been answered in the corner of the lobby sitting together on a black leather couch is Nikki and Punk. They seem to be having a tense conversation. John slowly approaches them even though he isn't sure that he should.

"Hey guys."

"Hey buddy we were just talking about you."

"Really? Your conversation seemed way more intense from far away."

"Nah we were debating on whether or not we should wake you up."

"Why is that a debate?"

"You are a grumpy bear when people interrupt your sleep."

"Yeah I suppose you guys are right."

"So you hungry?"

"Yeah should we get some of their free breakfast."

"Sounds good to me."

With this Punk stands and puts his hand out for Nikki. She accepts it and he helps her off the couch. The three of them make their way to the dinning hall where breakfast is being served. The dinning hall is fairly big it looks like it could seat two hundred people if not more. Right now there are only about thirty tables spread out. In the middle of the room is a buffet loaded with any kind of breakfast food you could think off. At the end of the buffet bar are they drinks. They have all kinds of juice and coffee with many cream and sugar options. They all grab a plate and make their way down the buffet line. Nikki grabs a breakfast burrito and some fruit. Punk grabs some sausage, pancakes and coffee. John grabs a breakfast burrito as well and some bacon. The three of them make their way to a table in the very back against a wall. They all sit their food down and pull out their chairs then sit down. John takes a bite of the burrito and listens to Punk and Nikki as they talk about her match tonight against AJ. John stops eating when he looks up and sees Randy walk into the dinning hall by himself. Nikki and Punk are so deep in their conversation they don't even seem to notice. Randy looks around the room and he spots John he can see John's sad expression from there and it kills him inside. Randy goes over to the buffet and grabs a cup of coffee then he makes his way over to John. When Randy approaches the table Nikki and Punk stop their conversation and look up at him. John doesn't say anything he tries to pretend like Randy isn't there but it does no good. Nikki and Punk excuse themselves to go get some more food and John gives them a dirty glare as they leave the table. Randy sits down next to John and looks at John's face. His nose is swollen and he is getting a black eye which makes Randy feel even worse about the situation. John just keeps eating trying to stay upset with Randy but he knows it won't do any good he could never be mad at Randy no matter how hard he tries.

"John I am so sorry about last night."

John doesn't say anything so Randy places a hand on John's leg and continues to talk.

"You don't have to say anything just let me finish and I will leave you alone. I am so sorry about how I lashed out at you last night. It wasn't fair to you I am so confused now and it scares me because I know what my heart wants but what is expected from me isn't the same as what I want. I was hoping that tonight after SmackDown we could go somewhere and talk just us?"

"I forgive you Randy honestly I was never mad at you just hurt more than anything."

"Which you have every right to be John."

"So can we talk later."

"I suppose after SmackDown?"

"Yeah I will meet you at your locker room?"

"Sounds good."

With this Randy gets up and grabs his cup of coffee and makes his way to another table with his little posse that includes Cody and Damien. Nikki and Punk return to the table carrying a tray of food. John looks at the tray then at them as they sit down.

"There is no way you guys are that hungry."

"We aren't we were just trying to stall."

"Well thank you I appreciate that."

"What did he want."

"To apologize and see if we could talk tonight just the two of us."

"Just be careful John."

"I will be."

With this John quickly finishes his breakfast and bids farewell to his friends. He wants to get in a quick workout before heading to the arena to begin taping smackdown.

John looks through his luggage until he finds his black you can't see me shirt and matching hat. He pulls the shirt over his head and down his stomach he has a lot of great t-shirts but this is one of his favorites. It was fabricated when he was in the middle of his feud with Randy Orton so it only seems proper that he wears it tonight. He puts on his match hat and his black converse. John grabs his phone and shoves it into the pocket of his black cargo shorts along with his keycard and his wallet. John looks around the room to make sure he isn't forgetting anything. He heads out of the door and down the hallway to the lobby. The arena is only a few blocks so John decides to walk. It only takes him about fifteen minutes before he is at the arena. John makes his way to the back of the building where the entrance is designated for the sports to teams to enter. John nods at the security guy sitting by the backdoor the guy doesn't do anything except return the nod and go back to reading his paper. John opens the door and makes his way inside. He turns left and makes his way to the area that has been setup with the superstars locker rooms. He passes the McMahon office and the diva's locker room before finding the familiar door with his name on it. John's participation on Smackdown is very small he is supposed to just ambush Damien in his match against Del Rio tonight. John just sits on the couch when there is a knock on the door. John let's out a groan but gets up and crosses the room. He pulls open the door to see Punk standing there smiling at him.

"Hey."

"Hey John."

"What's up?"

"Not much just bored out of my mind."

"You don't have anything on Smackdown tonight do you?"

"Nope."

"That sucks."

"Yeah so I was wondering if you wanted to go hangout by the staging area until your suppose to ambush Damien."

"Yeah sounds good."

John closes the door behind him and follows his friend down the halls of the arena. They pass the catering area where some of the superstars are talking and munching on the snack trays that have been setup. They finally come across the staging area where the superstars that are going out to the ring wait. There are a few chairs and a tv sitting in the corner both of them take a seat on the chairs and watch the match that is unfolding in the ring. Randy is still in the middle of the ring and Cody is on the top rope. Cody takes a leap and goes to land on Randy when Randy rolls out-of-the-way. Cody hits the mat with sickening thud. Randy rolls over and pins Cody getting the three count. The crowd boos at Randy who just gives them a sadistic grin. Punk laughs and looks at John who is amused by the character that Randy plays in the ring.

"I can see why you have the hots for him."

"Right."

"Don't worry I am happy with Nikki but damn."

"I know."

Their conversation is interrupted by Randy who has just come through the curtain.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Randy great match."

"Thanks but if you guys don't mind I have something important to get ready for."

With this he gives John a little wink before making his way down the hall to his locker room. John just watches him walk away but he can't stare too long because he hears Damien's music and his attention is brought back to the TV. John watches as the match unfolds before them about halfway through Punk excuses himself and he tells John that he will see him later. John isn't really paying attention he is trying to get himself in the right mind-set then a couple of minutes later a stagehand tells John that he is on. John makes his way through the curtain and he runs down the ramp and slides in the ring. He catches Damien by surprise and gives him an attitude adjustment then he slides out of the ring and makes his way back up the ramp smiling into the cameras. The crowd is going wild and Del Rio pins him for the win. John smiles as he makes his way through the curtain. That went way better than he could have planned it and John feels happy. John makes his way back to his locker room he stops at the door with his name in bold letters and opens the door. Sitting on the couch is Randy he is watching tv and he looks up smiling when the door opens. John steps inside and closes the door behind him the first thing he notices is how good Randy looks. He has on a long sleeve back shirt and bootcut jeans that are faded. John crosses the room and sits down next to him Randy reaches behind his back and pulls out a black teddy bear. He smiles and hands it to John then he turns on the couch so that he is facing John. John takes the bear and looks it over it is actually quite cute and he loves it but he doesn't want to say that so he sits the bear down on the table that is in front of the couch.

"So what is the bear for?"

"Well part of my apology for being such an asshole to you and punching you in the face."

"Oh okay well thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was hoping we could go somewhere else somewhere more private."

"This is private enough for me Randy and quite honestly I am still really hurt by your actions."

"Fair enough look John I know nothing I do can help erase the damage of what I have done. I don't have an excuse. I am so torn inside now and I hate myself for it John. Let me ask you something when you came out did your family support you."

"Yeah they did and they still do."

"Well not everybody has that John my family won't support me. You are supposed to settle down with the opposite sex and have kids, work for the american dream anything else is unacceptable. I care deeply about you John but I just can't be different. So I want to purpose something. I want to be with you but nobody could know it would be just between us."

"So what you're saying is you want to be with me but nobody can know about it."

"I know I know."

"Randy that is a lot to ask from somebody."

"I know John and if you say no I will understand I just this is the only for me for us."

"I need to think about it."

"I know."

"I think you should go."

"Okay and John I am sorry."

With this Randy gets up and gives John a gentle kiss on the lips before making his way out of the locker room. After he closes the door John grabs the bear and gives it a hug. He isn't sure what to think. He pulls his phone out from his pocket and sends a text to Punk.

"You and Nikki wanna go out?"

Thanks to taly1213,shirozero ,Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, and the guest (do you have a name?) for your reviews you guys are awesome and totally made my day. Question do you guys want dirty scenes in detail for pg 13 thanks love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Sarah,Laila,Fire and Chris thank you guy so much for your review of the last chapter. So I got one vote for dirty details and one vote for pg13 so hows about we keep it in the middle? You guys are awsome!

John takes his hat off and runs his hands through his hair for about the hundredth time when he finally sees Punk and Nikki crossing to the lobby to where John is sitting. Nikki bends and pulls John into a hug. Punk gives him a fist bump and the three of them make their way out of the lobby. John opens the door for Nikki and then Punk they step outside and the night air is warm but not too hot. John looks around the street then looks at his friends.

"What do you guys like feel like doing?"

"I am not sure let's see what is going on around here."

"Is anybody in a drinking mood?"

"I am sorry Nikki but I am not really in the mood to get drunk and Punk doesn't drink."

"Darn it was worth a shot."

With this Punk pulls his phone out of his pocket and types in their location after a couple of minutes he is given a list of all the things going on in the city. Punk looks down the list until he finds something that catches his eyes. He pulls up the page and then passes the phone to Nikki and John. They take the phone from him and look at what he has pulled up on the screen.

"A street fair?"

"Yeah look they have rides, games and good."

"I don't know."

"Come Nik it could be fun."

"Maybe."

"Let's go it is only life five blocks from here."

"Ugh fine you guys win but if it is lame I am kicking both of your asses. Cause I wanted to go party."

"Okay if it is lame we can leave and I will go crazy with you deal?"

"Deal."

With this Nikki takes off in the direction of the fair Punk shoves his phone back into his pocket and takes off after her. John watches them for a moment before smiling at their antics before he takes off after them. He catches up to Nikki and she laughs at him.

"You are in better shape than that John."

"I know but you just took off."

"I didn't want to stand there anymore."

Punk and John laugh as they get closer to a ferris wheel that stands like a giant in the night sky. It is round of course with white steel and white baskets attached to the wheel. On the side there is a heart pattern drawn in lights. They walk a little further and they start seeing more people gathered around doing different things like eating and playing games. Before they know it they are standing outside of an empty field that has been transformed into a fair. There is a tilt o whirl, a giant swing, the ferris wheel, the scrambler, merry go round, a mini coaster and a mini tower of doom. They stare at the rides in amazement for a couple of seconds until a kid screaming nearby takes them out of their trance.

"This is pretty cool."

"Yeah it is."

"So what do you guys want to do first?"

"Farris wheel."

"I agree."

"okay let's get some tickets."

The three of them make their way to the middle of the field which has been transformed into a ticket booth. They get in the line which is very short there are about three people in front of them. They only have to wait a few moments before a tall lanky blonde teenage girl behind the window asks them how many. Then she asks them if they want a pass or tickets the three of them decide that a pass is probably more reasonable. John pulls out some money and gives it to the teenager. She giggles as she takes the money and counts back his change. Then she tears off three wrist bands from her roll and wraps them around their wrists. After they have their wrist bands they make their way over to the ferris wheel. They get in the line and wait for the ride attendant to seat them. Punk grabs Nikki's hand and she gives him a sweet smile John watches this little act of affection and his heart throbs for Randy. Nikki looks at him and she can see the torment on his face. She is about to say something but the ride guy shouts next and the line begins to move. He let's on two couples before closing the gate and starting the ride again. John watches the gentleman he is an older guy probably in his late fifties. He has on a white shirt and a little beer tummy forming. He is balding on top and he is wearing black rimmed glasses. John can only wonder what would make anybody want to work in this type of enviroment. John is pulled from his thoughts by Nikki calling his name.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"Were you paying attention?"

"No sorry."

"That's okay if you feel like sharing what did Randy want to talk about?"

"Oh man it is difficult."

"Well we have plenty of time."

"I suppose."

"Next!"

The line moves again and this time the three of them are at the front of the line. The guy closes the gate again and pulls the lever to his right which starts the gears and the ferris wheel pulls forward and upwards. Nikki turns back to John and looks at him with worry and care in her eyes.

"So?"

"I will tell you when we are on the ride I honestly don't want to say it will all these people around."

"Okay."

They watch the ferris wheel go around about ten times before the guy stops the ride and lets a couple out of their seat. He then says next and opens the gate for the three of them. Nikki gets in the middle Punk and John are one each side of her. The guy asks to see their passes they hold up their wrists he seems satisfied. He tells them the rules like no rocking the cart, keep the belt locked and no body parts outside of the cart. The guy tells them to enjoy the ride and he pulls the lever the start to move up. They don't speak for a moment as they enjoy the view. You can see the skyline from the top and miles of city lights. John is the first one to break the silence.

"Randy came to my locker room to apologize. He told me that he cared deeply about me but that his family didn't support anybody that was different from their views. He told me he was scared but that he wanted us to be together and he asked me if we could be together but in secret."

"Wow that is a pretty fucked up situation."

"I know."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know honestly. Part of me feels like it is so wrong because he is married and I feel like I deserve more than that but at the same time I want to be with him and nobody else so I mean in a way I get what I have always dreamed of."

"Well I don't think you should do it but if it is truly what you want I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem that is what friends are for."

They go around a few more times in silence before the man stops them at the top of the ride. John looks out at the city lights and takes a deep breath. He feels so torn up inside he isn't sure what he should do. He knows there are so many things wrong with what Randy wants but at the same time John wants him too. His thoughts are cut short by the jerking of the ferris wheel going lower to the ground. The guy let's off a couple a few seats in front of them and then he brings the wheel down and opens the latch to let them off the ride. They thank him before making their way off the platform. Next they decide to ride the merry-go-round. They walk across the field where the ride is set up and get into the line. The wait isn't very long and soon they are getting into the ride area. Nikki and Punk grab a cart that sits on the platform. John jumps onto a horse that moves up and down. He holds on as the ride begins it goes fairly slow at first but then it begins to move faster. Punk and Nikki share a kiss before watching John hold onto his horse as it jerks up and down. Nikki laughs and John throws a dirty look her way which makes her laugh harder. The ride begins to slow down and John quickly jumps off his horse. He stands by the cart that Punk and Nikki are sitting in until the ride stops. The three of them get off the merry-go-round and continue on their way to the next ride.

" Thanks for the fun-filled evening you guys."

"Yeah you're welcome that was fun. We all need to go to six flags one day."

"I agree so I guess I'll see you guys in the morning for breakfast before our flight?"

"Sounds good."

With this John slides his key and opens the door to his hotel room. He throws his bag on the floor by the door and makes his way over to his bed. He quickly pulls off his tennis shoes and his baseball hat which he sits on the night table. John pulls back the blankets, sheets and crawls underneath. He lies down and lets out a loud sigh if feels good to lie down and he can feel his eyelids become heavy. John is halfway to sleep when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. Groggy he pulls it out and swipes the screen to unlock it. He sees it is a message from Randy he is half tempted to ignore it but he doesn't. He clicks his message icon and opens the text message.

_"Hey you were you sleeping?" _

_" I was almost asleep. What's up." _

_"Just wanted to talk. I miss you." _

_"Ohhh. I miss you too." _

_"So what did you end up doing after I left?" _

_"Went to a fair with Punk and Nikki." _

_"Sounds like fun." _

_"It was actually we rode the ferris wheel, merry-go-round and a bunch of other stuff." _

_"Oh man I would pay to see you on the merry-go-round." _

_"Hush you it wasn't that funny." _

_"I bet it was." _

_"Whatever." _

_"So did you get a chance to think about it?" _

_"Yeah I have had a little time." _

_"And?" _

_"You wanna know?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Then meet me at breakfast tomorrow morning before we fly out for Main Event." _

_"Done and Done." _

_"Randy I have been thinking and I have just two questions." _

_"Okay I am an open book." _

_"How long have you had these feelings?" _

_"Hmmmmm, for a while honestly but I kept trying to bury them down deeper and deeper. The deeper I tried to push them in the stronger they got." _

_"Okay fair enough second question what if Sam or your family found out. Then what would happen?" _

_"I don't have all the answers you are looking for John. I am not sure what would happen but I can tell you we would just cross the bridge when we got there." _

_"Hmmmmm." _

_"John don't be like that." _

_"I am getting tired Randy I think I am going to go to bed." _

_"Okay goodnight John see you at breakfast XOXOXO" _

_"Night Rand :)" _

John reaches over and puts his phone on the bedside table before pulling the covers closer around him. He closes his eyes and just let's everything that has happened float around in his mind. Before long John is in a deep peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

John's alarm goes off loudly and he groans reaching for his phone that is on the nightstand. He swipes his finger across the screen to unlock it then he turns off the alarm. He looks at the time and groans again John has never really been a morning person. He slowly puts his phone back on the table and sits up. He stretches a little before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He slowly gets out of bed and makes his way over to his luggage that is still sitting on the floor by the closet. John pulls out a white tank top and a button up blue flannel shirt. He then pulls out some straight leg jeans and his favorite pair of boots. Now this isn't usually John's look but today he feels like wearing something other than his mundane out of you can't see me t-shirts. He makes his way to the bathroom he sits his clothes on top the of the toilet and turns on the shower. He doesn't give the water a chance to warm up before he gets in. He curses out loud as the cold water hits his body sending chills down his spine. He quickly washes himself off before grabbing a towel and getting out of the shower. He let's the towel fall to the floor as he dries himself off. He gets dressed and makes his way back to the room. John packs his ring gear into his favorite gym bag and then grabs his wallet, phone and room key. He picks his bag up off the floor and makes his way out of the room. He walks down the hallway and gets on the elevator that takes him to the dinning hall. Just like the day before there is a buffet set out and a lot of the superstars are already eating and chatting among themselves. John grabs a plate and fills it with some turkey bacon and scrambled eggs. He then serves himself some coffee he walks away from the buffet line and looks around for his friends. He finds them sitting at the back of the hall just like yesterday. Nikki smiles and waves as she notices him John smiles back and makes his way over to where they are sitting. John sits his plate and cup down before sitting down himself. He unwrap his utensils and puts the napkin in his lap.

"Morning you two."

"Morning John."

"What's up dude."

"How did you guys sleep?"

"Very well thank you."

With this Nikki giggles which causes John to roll his eyes as he takes a sip of his coffee then he begins to eat his bacon. Nikki looks up and John turns around to see what she is looking at. Randy just walked into the dinning hall he is looking around. He sees John and his face brightens instantly. Nikki stops eating and pretends to clear her throat John looks back at her.

"So I take it you took his offer."

"I did."

"John just be careful I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Me either dude."

"I will be careful guys I promise thanks for caring so much."

Randy makes his way over to where they are sitting he smiles as he stops just short of their table.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

Nikki answers before John is able to and he gives her a playful glare to which she just sticks her tounge out.

"Sure but aren't you eating."

"Nah I just want some coffee I will be back."

Randy turns around and goes over to where the drinks are suspended and fills one of the mugs with coffee. John watches him and he smiles when he sees that Randy drinks his coffee black just like John. Once Randy is done he makes his way back over to where they are sitting. He pulls out the chair next to John and sits down. He takes a sip of his coffee before sitting the mug down on the table. Punk and Nikki just stare at him John can feel himself getting upset at his friends for making things awkward. However Randy doesn't seem to notice he takes another drink of coffee. Randy puts his hands under the table as he smiles at Nikki she returns the smile and takes a drink of her orange juice. John finishes his plate and pushes it towards the middle of the table. He puts his hands in his lap and begins to fidget with the napkin when he feels Randy grab his hand and intertwine their fingers.

"So what did you guys do last night?"

"We went to a fair a couple of blocks from the arena."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was they had a ton of rides including a Ferris wheel."

"Man I love the Ferris wheel I always have even since I was a little kid."

"Yeah me too."

Nikki and Randy continue to have a conversation about the fair and their favorite rides growing up. John can't help but smile like an idiot has Randy gives his hand a gentle squeeze. John knows this is probably so wrong but now if feels so right. Punk finishes his food and stacks his plate on top of John's. John doesn't want to leave but he knows that he needs to try to fit in a workout. So he finishes his coffee and excuses himself from his friends not before reassuring them that he would meet up with them for Main Event later in the afternoon. Randy gives him a sad look but John just smiles at him and pushes in his chair before making his way across the dinning hall.

John lifts the dumbbell over his chest until his arms are straight up. He slowly takes a deep breath and counts to ten. Then he slowly exhales and lowers his arms placing the weight at the top of the bar. He then lets his arms fall to his sides and takes another breath in and out. He slowly lifts the weights again he doesn't notice Randy in the doorway watching him. Randy watches John lift the dumbbell above his head. His shirt peeks up a bit showing off his toned abs. This makes Randy feel very hot and bothered in fact he can feel a hard on forming in his sweats. Randy fights the urge to go over and attack John right there on the bench. Instead he waits until John sets the weights down again and clears his throat to let John know that he is there. John looks up a little annoyed at first to have his workout interrupted until he sees who is standing in the doorway. He sits up and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Randy crosses the room and makes his way over to where John is sitting.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Did you come to workout too?"

"Yeah and to see you."

"That's nice."

"Nah not really."

"How many reps do you do?"

"Fifty."

"Damn."

Before John has time to say anything Randy is pulling John's face towards his and locking their lips together. John moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Randy's necks. Randy runs his hands through John's hair as his tounge slides past John's lips into his mouth. Randy runs his tounge along John's tangling them together. Randy gets adventurous and starts to run his fingers along John's chest which causes an even louder moan to escape John's lips. Randy kisses John harder hoping to convey the want in his body. John seems to get the message because he slides onto Randy's lap and begins to press his hard on into Randy's. Randy is the one to moan this time and John laughs. John is finally the first one to pull away for air. He looks at Randy smiling and Randy looks around the room.

"I forgot where we were for a second."

"Me too."

"I guess we shouldn't push our luck somebody could walk in any minute."

"Yeah."

"John I don't want to pressure you or anything I certainly don't want to move too fast so for now making out is okay with me."

"Okay I appreciate that Randy."

With this Randy gets up and gives John a gentle kiss on the lips before making his way out of the gym. John watches him leave and looks down to see that he is still quite aroused. He decides he needs a shower so he grabs his gym bag off the floor and makes his way over to shower stalls. John turns on the water but he leaves it a little cold before stripping out of his clothes and getting under the running water. It is very chilly at first but it feels good and it cools off John's very hot body. He puts his head against the cold tile and closes his eyes. Randy's lips were so addictive like a drug and John wished he could drink them everyday but he knows he can't. This makes him feel so terrible he let's out a sigh he wants Randy so bad but he knows the only way to make it work is in secret. John quickly washes off before turning off the water. He grabs at towel and dries himself off before getting dressed. He decides to wear his black outfit again since he is feeling a little dark and depressed inside. John grabs his bag and makes his way to the elevator. He hits the up button and waits for the door to ding. It does and he gets aboard and hits the ground floor button. The elevator jerks up and quickly it takes him to his floor. He exits the elevator and makes his way across the lobby to the front of the hotel. He leaves the hotel and makes his way to the arena for the taping of Main Event. Even though he had nothing going on he still wanted to be there to support his friends and Randy. John decides to walk to the arena since it isn't that far and it doesn't take him long. He is soon standing outside of the arena he enters in the back and makes his way to the catering area to try to find his friends. Sure enough sitting at table is Punk and Nikki. Nikki smiles and waves him over John smiles making is way over to where they are sitting.

"Hey guys."

"Hey dude how was your workout."

"Not too bad."

"Good so did you come to support Randy?"

"Also you guys too."

"Awww that's sweet speaking of which I gotta go get ready for my match against AJ."

"Good luck I will see ya after babe."

"Okay bye John."

With this Nikki gives Punk a kiss on the lips before making her way to the staging area.

"So you wanna go to the locker room and watch?"

"Sure."

They guys make their way back to the lockeroom and sit on the black couch against the back wall. Punk grabs the remote off a side-table and turns on the tv sitting in the corner of the lockeroom. They watch Nikki's match unfold before them Nikki climbs the top rope and goes to perform a kick but AJ rolls out-of-the-way and Nikki hits the mat. Punk leans forward with his head in his hands as AJ goes to pin Nikki but Nikki kicks out and rolls up AJ. AJ is so shocked that she doesn't even get a chance to kick out before the ref reaches three. Nikki is declared the winner and her music begins to blast through the arena. The fans are cheering loudly and Punk smiles as he stands and looks at John.

"You gonna be okay by yourself for a while."

"Yeah your good man."

"Okay see ya in a little."

With this Punk crosses the room and exits closing the door behind him. John turns his attention back to the screen as Randy's music begins to play through the speakers. John smiles as he feels the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Randy does his classic pose in the middle of the ring as his music fades and John can't help but think about how sexy Randy looks. As soon as Randy's music stops Rybacks music starts and he makes his way to the ring. Ryback gets in the ring and the bell hasn't even been rung when Ryback begins to attack Randy. John sits on the edge of the couch watching the scene unfolding before him. Randy tries to fight back but Ryback is a strong guy and he keeps control of the match. Ryback picks up Randy and body slams him to the ground with a sickening thud. Randy doesn't move and John tries his best to not panic. Ryback gets on top of Randy and grabs his right arm he pulls it back into a submission move and Randy slowly opens his eyes. Ryback pulls harder and Randy begins to scream. John watches in horror as Ryback gets up and gets a chair from under the mat. He slides it into the ring and then puts Randy's arm in the middle of the chair. He climbs the top rope and lands his leg across the chair. Randy screams louder and the ref seems to get that this isn't suppose to happen. He calls for backup and more medical staff rush from the back. John doesn't stay to watch what happens next he is already racing for the trainers room. He gets there and throws open the door it is empty but he doesn't have to wait long before two trainers helps Randy into the room and onto the bed. Randy lies back and looks at John who just looks at him. The first trainer leaves the room and John crosses over to a chair next to the bed he sits down and looks at the second trainer who is holding Randy's arm trying to get him to move it. Randy tries but he just lets out a low growl as pain shoots up his arm. The trainer tells them that he thinks Randy has suffered a full thickness tear of his rotator cuff. Randy curses out loud and John feels his pain. The doctor informs Randy that he will probably need surgery to repair the hole in his tendon. The trainer then gets a sling out of one the cabinets and puts it around Randy's arm. He instructs him to keep his arm in the sling until he can get home and see a doctor.

"I am going to leave you alone so you can get a bit of rest before you have to leave for your flight."

"Okay thanks."

"you're welcome."

With his the trainer leaves the room closing the door behind him. Randy takes a couple of the pain meds the trainer gave him and closes his eyes. John doesn't say anything he just grabs Randy's hand and intertwines their fingers. Randy smiles and John places a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"How ya feeling."

"Like my arm got pulled off by a freaking bus."

"I am sorry if you need anything."

"I just want to rest for a bit before our flight."

"Okay you want to go back to your locker room?"

"Yeah."

With this John helps Randy off the bed and out of the trainers room. They make their way to Randy's locker room. Several of the superstars stop to ask if Randy is okay John tells them that he is drugged up and that he needs to rest now. Most of them are very understanding. They finally make it back to Randy's locker room John opens the door and guides Randy inside. They cross the room to the couch and John lays Randy down. Randy looks up at him half asleep and tries to smile.

"Rest Randy."

"Will you lay with me?"

John can't say no so he kicks off his shoes and lies down behind randy on the couch. He makes sure Randy is comfortable before wrapping his arms around Randy's waist and pulling him closer. Randy let's out a yawn and within a couple of minutes his breathing slows John knows he is asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Vindictive John Dark Fantasy ,Sarah thank you guys so much for the review of the last chapter. So just a question for you guys the reviews have dropped a lot so I am wondering if the story is still okay or if you guys aren't enjoying it anymore any feedback you offer is greatly appreciated.

John yawns opening his eyes and he looks down in his arms a smile instantly comes to him. Randy is still passed out and John assumes it is probably from the pain medication. Randy looks really cute sleeping and John figures that not a lot of people have seen this side of Randy before. John considers himself lucky that he has now been able to see it because you would never guess that Randy has a sweet side. John slowly and quietly as possible tries to sneak off of the couch. He manages to get away without waking Randy up. He slowly crosses the room and opens the door he leaves and shuts the door. He walks to his room and grabs his luggage he gathers all his things that are scattered around the room and packs them into his suitcase. He does a double take to make sure that he hasn't forgotten anything. satisfied that nothing is being left he grabs his luggage and leaves the room he makes his way back to Randy's room. He slides the keycard he had taken from Randy's pant pocket earlier and slides it in the door. He slowly opens the door and peeks his head in. Randy is still passed out and John can't help but smile. He enters and sits his luggage on the floor by the door. He then makes his way over to the couch because Randy's suitcase is at the end of the couch. John opens it and sits it on the coffee table that is in front of the couch. He slowly and quietly makes his way around Randy's room gathering all of his things. Once he has all of Randy's things packed he does another double take to make sure that nothing is forgotten. John leans over the couch and gives Randy a gentle kiss on the lips. Randy slowly opens his eyes and looks up he smiles when he sees John standing above him.

"Time to get up sleepy so we can get some breakfast before we head to the airport."

"Okay I gotta pack my stuff."

"I already took care of it."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Randy goes to sit up and he winces in pain John helps him sit up slowly. Randy looks at the sling then at John.

"Man this sucks."

"I know I am sorry. Are you in pain?"

"Yeah actually."

"Okay well let's go get something to eat so you can take a pain pill."

"Okay."

John crosses the room and gets Randy's shoes that are sitting by the door. He then makes his way over to where Randy sits. John gets on his knees and helps Randy to put on his shoes. Randy looks so helpless and cute that John can feel his insides melting. Nobody has ever had the effect on him that Randy does. John had known this for a while but now he is positive that Randy is his soul mate. John knows without a doubt that he would do anything for Randy. John would do anything to make sure he was happy and taken care of. He stands and helps Randy off the couch. John goes to grab their things but Randy stops him and pulls John's face to his. Randy plants a soft but passionate kiss on John's lips. John pulls away smiling and he looks into Randy's eyes. Eyes that are filled with love, passion, want and a bit of sadness.

"What was that for."

"For being here for me. For being an amazing person even though I am not."

"I would do anything for you Randy and I hope you believe that."

"I do."

With this Randy crosses the room and opens the door he watches as John grabs their things and makes his way to the door. Randy lets John go first then he follows behind him. They make their way to the elevator and Randy hits the down button. They don't have to wait very long before the door dings open. They get on the elevator and Randy hits the button for the lobby. The doors close and the elevator jerks to life it only takes a couple of minutes and they reach the lobby. They get out of the elevator and turn left which takes them to the dinning room. It is filled with superstars eating before their flights home John looks around and he sees Punk in line and Nikki at a table eating some fruit. John walks over to Nikki and she smiles greeting them. She asks Randy how is feeling and he tells her he feels like shit. John makes sure Randy is comfortable before he makes his way to the line to get something to eat for the both of them. He grabs to plates and a tray he fills the plates with some turkey bacon,eggs,toast and fruit. He then fills two glasses with orange juice and adds them to the tray. He makes his way over to their table he sits a plate and glass down in front of Randy. Then he sits next to him and begins to eat his food. They all chat about what their plans are for their downtime.

"Brie and I are going to go shopping for some new outfits."

"I will probably spend time with Ali if Sam will let me I guess it depends on what she has planned for us."

"Do you ever get to relax on your days off?"

"Not usually the chief usually has something planned for us to do."

"Damn that sucks."

"Yeah but it's okay."

"I am going to finish moving my stuff out of Eve's apartment."

"You haven't done that yet?"

"It's hard with us only being home like three days out of the week."

"Yeah that's true."

"Where are you living now?"

"unfortunately with my parents until I have time to find my place."

"Dang."

With this they finish their breakfast and John takes a pain pill out of Randy's suitcase and hands it to him. Randy thanks him before smiling and taking the pill from him. He puts it in his mouth and then takes a sip of his juice and swallows. Nikki is smiling at John and he gives her a wink before putting the pills back into the suitcase. John pulls out his phone and checks the time.

"We have to go Randy's flight is leaving in about forty five minutes."

"Okay well enjoy your days off we will see you guys Sunday for survivor series?"

"See ya then."

With this John stands and helps Randy up he then grabs their luggage and follows Randy out of the dinning hall and through the lobby. John flags down a taxi and he helps Randy into the backseat before loading their luggage into the trunk. He then goes around to the other side and gets in. He tells the driver that they need to get to the airport. The taxi takes off into traffic John turns his attention to Randy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad now."

"Good."

"John thank you for everything."

"Your welcome I know you would do the same for me."

"Of course I would."

With this John grabs Randy's free hand and holds onto it. He doesn't say anything else he just watches the streets and people pass by. John looks back over to Randy and sees that he is starting to snooze. He gives his hand a gentle squeeze and Randy opens his eyes.

"This stuff makes me so sleepy."

"I know."

The taxi pulls up to the curb of the airport and comes to a stop. John gets out and goes around to the other side. He opens the door and helps Randy out of the car then he has the driver open the trunk and he grabs their luggage. He leans into the window and hands the driver the fare for the ride plus a tip. The driver thanks him before pulling the taxi away from the curb. John grabs both of their bags and they make their way inside of the airport. They stop at the giant black sign hanging above them that tells them what flights are going where. John takes Randy's ticket out of his pocket and looks at his flight number then at the board. Your going to LA which says it is at gate four. With this John hands the ticket back to Randy and makes his way to gate four. They arrive at a line of people waiting to board the plane John helps Randy to the end of the line. He gives Randy his suitcases and then the pain pills he has kept in his pocket.

"I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay I am going to miss you."

"I know I will miss you too but you need to try to get some rest okay?"

"I will try text me yeah?"

"I will."

With this John collects his things and makes his way back to the board to see where is flight is boarding. He looks at this ticket and sees that his flight for Miami is boarding at gate twenty. He drags his suitcases behind him as he makes his way towards the gate. His heart feels heavier than it had before and he knows it is because he will be so far away from Randy. John hates this feeling but he tries to find comfort in knowing that it is only for a couple of days. He gets in the back of the line and pulls out his phone. He knows it's crazy but he hopes he has a text from Randy. There is nothing and John figures it's just because Randy only has one arm and he might be boarding. John puts his phone back into his pocket and looks up just in time to see his line moving. He pulls his ticket out of his pocket and gets ready. Person after person shows their ticket to the flight attendant who is a girl probably about twenty-five if John had to guess. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes she wasn't tall but she wasn't short right in the middle and her body was an hourglass. John supposed that she was pretty and if he swinged that way he might be interested but he didn't. He smiles as he approaches the gate. He shows her his ticket and she smiles giving him a wink he smiles then makes his way aboard the plane. He finds his seat in the back row of coach. He puts his luggage in the overhead compartment and then takes his seat. He pulls his phone out again and this time he does have a message. He opens it and is pleasantly surprised to see it's from Randy.

"Our flight just took off have to shut off phone will try to text when I land. If not will text soon miss you already."

"Have a good flight can't wait to hear from you miss you too."

The taxi pulls up the Randy's house a house that feels so empty for holding so many memories. Sam and Randy has been married for almost ten years. They had married when Randy was young barely twenty-one. At first he had been so in love with his wife their life was so good until Sam had found out she was pregnant. That was where things had gone south. Sam had started to use that has an excuse for everything. The reason she could be a total off the wall bitch. Randy figured things would get better after Ali had come but they didn't Sam stayed the same. However Randy didn't blame his daughter she was in fact the best thing that had ever happened to him and Randy wouldn't trade her for the world. Shortly after they had gotten married Randy had been signed with the WWE. A year after he started work they had been able to afford their dream home.

They had found a home in California which is where Sam was from. It was a three-story house with an up stairs a downstairs and a basement. The front of the house was brick with five columns in the front and on the side which made up the patio. There were stairs leading up to the patio the stairs also went from the house to a beautiful lawn that wrapped around the house. On the side of the house there was another set of stairs that led into the kitchen. In the front of the house were two huge glass windows that peered inside. On the corner of the patio was a swing. On either side of the stairs was a flower bed with a rock border. Once you walked through the front door there was a spiral staircase that led upstairs. If you made your way past the staircase was the family room. In the family room there was a tv mounted to the wall across from the big window that peered outside. To the left of the tv was a built-in fire-place. In the middle of the room was a couch and love seat. Connected to that was the kitchen dinning area. Which Sam had insisted needed to be remodeled so Randy had let her tear down the kitchen and build it with new everything. If you followed the spiral staircase upstairs you would be in the hallway. The first door on the right was Ali's room which was decorated in pink with a princess theme. Then the door on the left led to the guest bathroom if you walked down the hallway a little more there was another door on the left which led to the guest bedroom. The door on the right led to a walk in closet that Randy had let Sam install. The last door at the end of the corridor led to the master bedroom which of course had its own bathroom. Sam had decorated the house in her vision and Randy had been okay with it because in the basement was his mancave and workout room.

Randy opens the door and calls out but there is no answer. He calls out again and still nothing he shuts the door behind him and makes his way up the stairs. He knocks on Ali's door and she opens then she screams when she sees Randy standing there. Randy stoops down and Ali runs into his arms and wraps her arms around his necks. Randy pulls his daughter closer and gives her a top on the kiss of her head. She pulls away and looks at him then she looks at his arm and her smile fades.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"Daddy is fine baby girl where is mommy?"

"In her closet."

"Okay thanks you why don't you get Vivian and see if she will take you out for ice cream."

"Okay I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby girl."

With this Ali bounds down the stairs calling out for the nanny. She comes out of the kitchen and Randy can her hear telling Vivian that Daddy said they need ice cream. Vivian laughs then tells her okay. Randy waits until he hears the door close and their extra car start that he makes his way to the closet. He slowly opens the door and peeks his head inside. Sam is in the back looking at her shoes.

"Hey baby."

"Oh hi."

Randy opens the door all the way and makes his way inside. He goes to pull Sam into a hug and she pulls away from him.

"God Randy you are going to wrinkle my clothes."

"Sorry babe where are ya going."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"What happens on Thursday?"

"Book club."

"Duh."

"I just got home."

"So I will be home later."

"I missed you."

"I doubt that you probably had plenty of company."

"Why do you always say that."

"I know men like you."

"Whatever sam."

Sam finally finds an acceptable pair of shoes to go with her outfit so she turns around and starts to make her way out of the closet. Randy stops her and leans in she gives him a quick kiss and then pulls away. She looks down and for the first time she notices his arm.

"God what happened to you?"

"I got injured at work."

"Oh that's just great how long are you out."

"Well I am not sure I have to go to the doctor before Sunday."

"Wonderful."

"They think I need surgery."

"That is just what this family needs."

" I am sorry Sam."

"You should be Randy. If you aren't wrestling you aren't getting your extra pay just your base pay."

"Why is it always money with you my fucking arm might seriously be fucked up doesn't that mean anything you?"

"Yeah it means plenty it means you aren't going to be wrestling instead you will be bed ridden and I will have to stay home taking care of you."

"I am sorry that my injury is such a fucking pain for your social schedule."

"Whatever Randy it's always about you."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR PSYCHO BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW. HAVE FUCKING FUN AT YOUR BOOK CLUB."

With this Randy storms out of the closet grabbing his bags he makes his way to their guest room. He throws his suitcase against the wall and slams the door behind him. He lies down on the bed and winces at the pain shooting up his arm. He looks at the ceiling a feeling of emptiness and heartache running through him. He pulls his pain medication out of his pocket and takes a couple of the pills. He hears the door slam and he knows that Sam is gone for probably the rest of the evening. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns it on he smiles when he sees his missed message from John. He doesn't reply though instead he tucks the phone under his pillow and closes his eyes. Soon he is fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Vindictive thank you so much for the advice I will give it a shot I never really thought of that. I want to tell it from like a person looking in not like I am John and this is my point of view if that makes sense. Thank you Guest and Angel for your reviews of the last chapter! OH and this chap is a little naughty so please tell me if I did okay or if it's weird and I should leave it out. Thanks :)

A week after Eve had handed him the divorce papers and lease she had come back telling him that she had nowhere to go and that she wanted the apartment back. Being a gentleman he had moved no question asked. He figured if she was that bad off he would let her keep the apartment and everything in it. However this now meant that he had nowhere to go and nothing. He was a nice guy so he had also let her keep everything in the apartment. John hadn't wanted to but he found himself on his parents doorstep. They of course had let him come home without any hesitation. He was more grateful than they would ever know. This was after all his childhood home. He had been born in Woodbury but when he was five his family had moved to Miami. His dad hadn't been able to find work in Massachusetts but he got an offer from a friend in Miami to work in his auto body shop so that is where is family wound up. They weren't rich but his parents had done their best to provide for him and his brothers. John couldn't really remember a time when they ever wanted they usually had everything but his favorite memory was watching wrestling with his father every Sunday after football. The taxi stops outside of the house he thanks him and pays the driver before collecting his things out of the trunk. The taxi pulls away and John unlatched the front gate before heading up the walkway. On either side of the walkway was a square patch of grass that his father kept cut and watered it was his baby. Even when they were growing up he walks pass the grass and up the front steps that leads to the patio where he had a lot of found memories. John takes out his key from his pocket and opens the front door he enters the house closing the door behind him. He calls out but nobody answers he figures either his parents are out at their dance lessons or they are asleep. He kicks his shoes off on the mat sitting by the door and makes his way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a hallway which led to three bedrooms. One of course which was his parents, a guest room and his room. At the end of the hall was a bathroom that his parents had given to him when he had moved back home. John opens the door to his room and sits his suitcase down against the wall. Against the back wall underneath a window peering out into the back yard was his bed. Then on the wall next to his bed was his desk where his laptop sat. Then on the wall opposite his bed he had a tv mounted to the wall and his Playstation. John hadn't really had a lot of time since they were always traveling to try to find a place of his own. He however supported his parents he knew it was the least he could since he was living there. He had taken over paying rent, all the bills, insurance and supplying the house with food. He goes over to the closet that is built in by his desk and goes through it he find a pair of sweat pants. Then he goes over to the dresser underneath his tv and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs. He makes his way towards the bathroom to grab a shower. On the way he stops by the linen closet and grabs a towel.

John turns on the water and giving it a chance to warm up meanwhile he looks at his reflection in the mirror he notices that he is getting a little scruffy. He has never really been a fan of facial hair. He supposed it looked okay on some men like Randy but he had never really be able to pull the look off. He opens the medicine cabinet hanging above the sink and takes out his razor and shaving cream. He splashes water on his face and works the cream into a lather before spreading it out on his face. John shaves and rinses the razor off then he places the items back into the cabinet. He sticks a hand in the water pouring from the shower head. It is warm so he undresses throwing his clothes in the hamper and gets into the water. It feels so calming that he just stands there for a moment and lets the water wash over him. John starts to think about Randy and how good he must look naked soaking wet. Before long he feels his cock becoming alert he is so hard it is almost painful. He reaches over to the shower caddy and grabs a bottle of shampoo. He pops the cap open and pours a small amount into his palm. He then begins rub the shaft of his cock. He rubs his thumb over the head of his cock and this sends shivers down his spine. John holds onto the bathroom wall as he thinks about Randy being in the shower with him. He pictures the feel of Randy's lips on his neck and his hand running along his chest playing with his nipples. He begins to stroke his shaft faster keeping his thumb running along the head of his cock. He imagines Randy kissing his chest working his way down until he is taking John into his mouth. He looks down and sees Randy kneeling before him his hard cock bobbing in and out of his mouth. He pictures grabbing the back of Randy's head as he takes his cock deep into his mouth. John loses it he strokes his cock one last time and he cums all over his hand and the bathroom wall screaming Randy's name as he does so. He quickly cleans the wall off before rinsing his body off. He finishes his shower rather quickly since the water is now getting cold. He shuts the water off and grabs his towel he dries his body off then dries off his head. He pulls on his boxer briefs then his shorts. He tosses the towel into his hamper and makes his way back to his room. He grabs his phone from his suitcase and then plops down on his bed. He swipes the screen to unlock then he checks his messages he doesn't have any new messages and this makes him a little sad but he figures that Randy is playing Ali so he doesn't read into it. Instead he texts him just to let him know he is thinking of him.

"Hey you miss you just thinking about you. How are you feeling? Hows Ali and Sam text if you get the chance love Me."

He sits the phone down by his pillow and waits for a few minutes for a response but there isn't any so he assumes that he is sleeping. John moves his phone from the bed to the side-table and rolls over on his side. He closes his eyes and thinks about everything that has happened over the past four days and soon he is asleep.

"John sweetie time to get up."

John stirs a bit and lets out a groan his mother laughs.

"Come on sleepy head I have already made breakfast and I want us to spend some time together."

"Okay give me just a minute."

Satisfied his mom closes the door and he hears her retreat down the hallway. He yawns and sits up in his bed. He grabs his phone and checks but there are no new messages. He doesn't read too much into this he figures that Randy is probably busy. After all he does have a child and John understands that a child takes a lot of your time. He always wants Ali to come first no matter what happens to them. He slowly gets out of bed and walks to his closet he picks out a light purple v cut shirt and a pair of jeans that have a faded look to them. Then he digs around in the bottom of the closet to find his matching purple converse. He had always loved cons even when he was a little boy. They were a special treat back then that he would get on Christmas and Birthdays. Now he owned every color you could think of. He quickly gets dressed and laces up his shoes. He then does a once over in the mirror to make sure his hair looks okay. He grabs his phone off the night table and puts it in his back pocket. Then he makes his way downstairs as he opens his door he is greeted by the smell of waffles. He smiles his mom was a great cook. He goes downstairs and enters the kitchen his mom has an apron on and she is pouring his dad a cup of coffee. She smiles as he sits down his dad looks up from the paper and tells him good morning before going back to reading. John sits down in his spot and his mom puts a plate with some waffles and bacon down in front of him. Then she gives him a cup of coffee before joining them at the table.

"Looks wonderful thank you mom."

"You're welcome."

"So I thought after breakfast you and I could go shopping your dad is taking me to paris in a couple of weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah it is an early Christmas present we found a wonderful deal on one of those travel sites. You have always had such good taste in clothing."

"Of course mom sounds like fun."

He ate his breakfast without saying a lot to his parents his mother reads through a travel brochure for Paris and his father pulls out the sport section and begins to read it. His parents have always had the same routine for twenty-five years. His mom would be the first one up she would cook breakfast usually a huge breakfast. She than would plate the table after that she would get everybody up and out of bed. Then she would pour them all milk until they got older and started to drink coffee. Her husband's coffee was always served last with the paper. She would seat herself with her coffee and whatever magazine she had bought at the store. Then his father would say grace and they would eat while his father sipped coffee and read the paper. His mother would eat her usual breakfast of fruit and cottage cheese. She would serve everybody seconds then she would sip her coffee and read her magazine. He knew even thought he liked men that one day he wanted a family just like that. He wanted to be able to serve them breakfast and clean. You never would have guessed by looking at him but John was very much the house wife. He finishes his food then drinks his coffee once he is done he gathers all the dishes and rinses them off in the sink before sitting them in the dishwasher. His mother looks up from her magazine and she smiles seeing he has finished eating.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

His mother puts her plates in the dishwasher as well. Then she gets the credit card from his father and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"We will be back in a while honey. Your lunch is pre made all you have to do is heat it up."

"Sounds good take your time dear have fun. Buy whatever you want."

"I love you."

With this his mother gives his father another kiss on the lips and they make their way to the garage. He had recently bought his parents a new car. It was a 2013 ford mustang they had always wanted one. It was a midnight blue color with chrome hub caps and black leather seats. The interior was also all black and it had a mp3 hookup with a cd player. A sun roof and heated seats the car was now his mother's pride and joy. John felt rather happy that he could give something so nice to the people who had done so much for him. His mother gets in the driver seat and he goes around to the other side. He gets in and shuts the door then puts on his seatbelt. His mother checks her mirrors and then backs out of the driveway and makes her way to the closest mall which is only about twenty minutes away. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulls it out and checks. Sure enough he has one new message from Randy.

_"Hey babe I am in a lot of pain actually. I took a pain pill about ten minutes ago so I hope it kicks in soon. I am scheduling my appointment with my doctor for tomorrow that will give me a day of rest before Sunday. Ali is doing great she is reading higher than she should be :) Sam is a bitch. God I miss you." _

_"Awwww she gets her smarts from her daddy. Why is Sam a bitch? I am headed to the mall with my mom." _

_"I would hope she gets them from me and not her dumbass mother. She went all fucking postal because I got hurt. It was a big inconvenience to her fucking social life cause she might have to take care of me. Why are you going to the mall." _

_"I have to help my mom find clothes my dad is taking her to Paris for an early christmas present. I am sorry about Sam I wish I was there :("_

_"It's okay I am the dumb fucker who stays. Your dad is a smart guy ;) I wish you were too. Speaking of assholes mine just walked in the door. I gotta go I will try to text soon I miss you so much baby." _

_"Be safe." _

John puts his phone back into his pocket and looks up they have arrived at the mall. He gets out of the car and makes his way around to the other side he opens the door for his mother and she gets out. She links her arm through his and leads him inside the mall. The mall is huge it has four areas fashion,entertainment,food court and recreational it is two stories high and in the middle is a glass elevator. His mother makes her way over to huge map of the mall that is on a board setup by the door. She starts looking at the clothing shops until she sees one she likes.

"How about JCPenny."

"Yeah they usually have cute stuff."

With this they make their way straight ahead on the way they pass several shops and John does his best not to stop and look at everything. He has always been a shopaholic even before he became a WWE Superstar when he was still working his drive thru job at Taco Bell. Most of his checks went to the mall until one day his father had enough and made him start paying rent. John takes out his phone and checks it but there is nothing he knows it is because of Sam. They finally make it to JCPenny and his mom pulls away from him and begins looking at a rack of very nice silk tank tops that have lace around the neck. She finds a few colors,purple,mint,blue then she makes her way over to the capris and find a few that match her tops. She has John sit on a chair by the waiting room as she goes in and tries her things on. John pulls out his phone again and he can't help it. He has a need to hear from his lover. A need that almost consumes him. He looks up at the sound of his name and he smiles his mother looks quite beautiful. She is wearing the mint top with a pair of white capris.

"You look beautiful in that outfit mom."

"You think?"

"Yeah I really do."

"Good."

With this she retreats back into the fitting room and comes back out with the things she wants. She hands the rest to the older woman sitting on a stool in front of the fitting rooms. She smiles as John stands and she makes her way to the registers to pay for her items.

"I want to look at a few other stores too."

"Okay whatever you want mom."

The make it to the registers and they get in line. As they wait she looks at her son and gives him a warm, gentle smile.

"So I have to ask who are you waiting for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you keep checking your phone and on the drive here you were talking to somebody that made you smile."

"Oh Randy."

"You mean the RKO guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh really now."

They make it to the front of the line and his mother puts her items on the belt. A tall red-haired woman is standing behind the register. She has green eyes and freckles dot her entire face she isn't supermodel attractive but she is rather beautiful. Her name tag says Amber and as she begins to ring them up she asks them brightly how they are doing. They answer her and she asks if they found everything ok. They assure her their experience was wonderful and she seems relieved. She finishes ringing them up and tells them the total his mother pulls out the credit card and she swipes it. Then she gives her a paper to sign his mother quickly signs it and gives it back to the cashier. She grabs her bag and thanks the girl before they exit the store and continue to walk down the mall.

"It is a long story but I have known for a while that I love him. I mean I can't stop thinking about him he makes me smile mom. I can be myself around him, show him a side of me nobody else except you guys get to see. He makes me want to be a better man everyday."

"Honey that is how I feel about your father."

"I know I see how you look at him."

"Honey that is wonderful isn't it."

"It's suppose to be but there is one thing mom."

"What's that."

"We have to hide our relationship."

"Oh John."

"Mom his family isn't like ours they don't understand or accept people like me or him. They would disown him it's the only way for us to be together mom."

"Honey I understand being in love and wanting somebody I really do but are you sure this his right for you. You have to hide who you are and I know that isn't what we taught you."

"Mom I know he is the one without a doubt he is my soul mate. I don't have to hide who I am to him and isn't that what you want for me."

"I do baby I can't tell you have to live your life or who to love. So if this is truly what you want I will support you no matter what but I think you need to sit down and have a chat with dad."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"He will be understanding."

"I hope so."

"He will now let's go to the dress barn."

With this the two of them pass a coffee shop and enter the dress barn on the right hand side. His mother starts pulling out dresses to try on. He is trying his best to be helpful and find cute things for her but now he is distracted by what his mother said. Maybe she is right he knows he has a lot to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for it took a couple of days for the next update guys. I work at walmart so the last three days have been super crazy and honestly I haven't had time to do anything but eat work and sleep. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving. So I got feedback about too much detail so I am going to try to cut it back a little. Thank you Bluestar711,Vindictive John Dark Fantasy ,Angel Guest, for your reviews of the last chapter you guys are awesome.

Randy opens the door to the doctor's office and steps inside. It is still the same a lamp in the far right corner an awful fake plant next to the lamp. Then the reception desk and the ten chairs that make up the waiting room. He hadn't been to the doctor's office in a long time in fact the last time he could remember being in here is when Ali had to get her shots for school. This tugs at his heart-strings his baby girl is growing up so fast. He would be the first to admit that he hadn't always been there for everything he should have but he was working to offer the best life possible for his baby girl. He smiles to himself has he pictures what it would be like to one day have kids with John. They would of course adopt for obvious reason but he had always wanted a boy. Maybe they could adopt a baby boy they would both make great parents. A friendly blonde haired nurse smiles from behind the desk and asks him his name.

"Randy Orton."

"Okay one second let me look you up in our systems. Ahhhh yes there you are you have a ten appointment with ."

"Yeah."

"Okay if you wouldn't mind having a seat somebody will be with your shortly."

Randy makes his way over to the row of chairs he sits in the first one he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulls it out to see who it is. He rolls his eyes and grunts as he sees it is a text message from his wife. He swipes his finger across the screen to unlock his phone. Then he hits the message button.

"_Where the fuck are you?" _

_"Did you seriously forget?"_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"Wow thanks Sam." _

_"Well?" _

_"At my appointment for my arm." _

_"Ohhhh that's just great." _

_"Let me guess I am interrupting your life." _

_"Kinda you were suppose to take Ali to the zoo so I could have lunch with the girls." _

_"You know what Sam I am sorry I know I need to spend time with our daughter but I must have my arm looked at whether you like it or not. I will take her to the zoo when I get home. If you have a problem with that you can pack your shit and spend the night at a hotel." _

An older nurse opens the door leading to the back and calls out his name. He quickly shoves his phone in his pocket and follows her to the back. She opens his chart and quickly looks at it before leading him to the station to get his weight. She has him step on then she moves the scale until it stops. She smiles at him as she jots his weight down in her chart. Then she has him follow her to a room in the back. She has him sit on the bed as she pulls out the cuff to check his heart rate.

"So you are here for your arm?"

"Yeah I am a professional wrestler and at our last event my arm got attacked by another guy he pretty much wrapped my arm around a metal chair and jumped."

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah well our trainer thought I might have torn my rotator cuff so he suggested visiting my normal doctor."

"Okay I see your pulse and everything else is fine. I am just going to write that in on your chart and the doctor should be here in a few okay."

"Yeah thanks."

With this the nurse exits the room and he can hear her drop the chart in a basket on the door. He pulls his phone back out of his pocket and finishes his message to Sam.

_"I just pulled into a room to see the doctor so I don't have time for your bullshit. Somethings got to change I am done." _

She texts him back right away but he deletes it he doesn't feel like dealing with anymore of her bullshit. He deserved better and he knew it he deserved to be with John and not just in a secret relationship in fact they both deserved better. He was just about at his breaking point where it didn't really matter who said what. He decides to send a text to see how his love is doing and because he needs a pick me up.

_"Hi honey how was the rest of your evening?" _

_"Good took my parents to dinner they know about us." _

_"How do they feel about it?" _

_"They want me to be happy and they know how much I care about you. They were just a little hesitant about the secret thing." _

_"Can't say I blame them I know it isn't right. One day we won't have to hide I promise." _

_"I know Rand they support us no matter what they know you make me super happy secret or not. Whatcha up to?" _

_"At appointment." _

_"Ohhhhhh wish I was there please let me know as soon as you find out." _

_"Will do." _

There is a knock on the door so he shoves his phone back in his pocket and calls for the doctor to come in. He opens the door and smiles when he sees Randy sitting there. He closes the door behind him and makes his way over to a stool across from the bed.

"How are you today young man?"

"Not too bad in some pain."

"How are the wife and Ali?"

"They are both great Ali is growing fast."

"They always do."

"So it says here you think you have a torn rotator cuff."

"Yeah."

"Well to be sure we will need to do a xray so I am going to have you follow me down the hall."

The doctor leads him down the hall to another room that has a xray machine setup. The doctor grabs a gown and gives it to him then he leaves the room so Randy can change. He quickly strips down and puts the gown on then he calls out okay the doctor comes back in and helps Randy lay down on his stomach so they can x-ray him. It only takes a few minutes and the doctor has him go back to his room.

"I just have to go get them in a few minutes so if you want to wait back in your room I will be back in about ten minutes okay."

"Okay."

Randy opens the door to his room and makes his way back to the bed. He gets dressed then sits back on the bed. He has just sat down when the doctor opens the door and enters the room. He hangs the x rays above the sink then clicks a light and the x rays come to life. He points to where Randy's shoulder is located.

"Your trainer is right you have a torn rotator cuff. It is actually torn all the way so I think we will need to operate to repair it. I have to get with my specialist and check when we can schedule your surgery so for now I am going to put you on vocadin with restrictions. All you can do is rest that arm until we can get you in."

"Okay thanks."

Randy unlocks and opens the front door to his house he makes his way inside and calls out but nobody answers. He closes the door and makes his way inside he calls out again and time he hears his wife call out to him.

"In the kitchen."

Randy makes his way to the kitchen and he can't believe the site in front of him. Sam is has the table set with two places and in the middle is candles. She also has champagne and glasses sat out.

"How was your appointment?"

"Good my arm is fucked I need surgery."

"Oh baby I am sorry. Do they know when the can schedule it."

"The doctor is going to call."

"Where is Ali?"

"I had the nanny take her to the zoo. I figured you wouldn't be up to it after all that at the doctors."

"Thanks I guess what's all this for."

"I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch."

"Um okay."

Sam crosses the kitchen and wraps her arms around his neck then she tries to kiss him but he pulls away and instantly her mood changes. He pulls her arms away from him and then goes over and blows out the candles.

"I know you don't give a shit about me Sam but nice try. I guess for this feeble attempt I will let you stay."

With this Randy makes his way upstairs he is beyond exhausted and his arm is killing him. He makes it too his room and he strips to his boxers. He sits his phone on his side table and opens the new bottle of pain pills he takes two then crawls into bed. He is tired and soon the side effects of the pain pills kick in and he is fast asleep.

Sam cleans up the kitchen in a fit of anger she throws all the food in the trash. She slams all the dishes in the sink and she throws the candles across the kitchen. Who the hell does he think he is talking to her like that after all the effort she had put into this meal for them. She is going to give him a piece of her mind. She storms up the stairs and slams open the door to the guest bedroom. She goes to speak but she notices that Randy is dead asleep then she sees his phone sitting on the table it is vibrating. Sam crosses the room and picks it up she swipes her finger across the screen and unlocks it. She sees the new message is from Babe.

_"Baby are you awake?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Well how did it go you never texted." _

_"Good need surgery." _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah fine why?"_

_"Your not acting like yourself. Why the short answers?" _

_"Tired." _

_"Well I miss you soo much just one more day and I get to be in your arms." _

_"Who the fuck is this?" _

_"Who is this." _

_"Randy's wife." _

_"Ohhhh sorry wrong number." _

_"I doubt it who the fuck is this." _

_"John." _

_"Well your busted mother fucker. Forget about it now before I make your life living hell." _

With this she sits the phone back down in its spot and makes her way downstairs with a smile on her face.

Okay guys hope that is enough detail but not too much let me know what you think. Love you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Bluestar711 ,Laila,Angel and Vindictive John Dark Fantasy thank you guys so much for you review of the last chapter love you guys. Sorry for the long pause between updates my stupid laptop wasn't working so I had to get it fixed but now it works and we are back in business so love you guys and thanks for holding in there.

Randy groans and opens his eyes he is in so much pain. He can't wait for his surgery for his arm to be better. His eyes look around the room and until his eyes rest on what he was looking for. He tries to stretch but a pain shoots up his arm he groans again and gets out of bed. He crosses the room and grabs the pills sitting on the dresser. He pops them open and takes two of them then he closes the bottle and lies it back down. He grabs a shirt out of his closet and pulls it over his head he doesn't bother changing from the pajama pants that he put on yesterday before passing out. He grabs his phone and unlocks it checking his messages. He doesn't have any from John which he finds a little strange. Then he remembers he forgot to text him yesterday after his doctor appointment and this makes him feel like shit. John must be furious with him he quickly types out a message.

"_Hey baby I didn't mean to forget you yesterday. I got home and had to deal with Sam then I was so tired and sore I came upstairs and took some pain meds. I ended up passing out before I got the chance to text you. I am sorry please don't be mad at me. My rotator cuff is torn and I need surgery to fix it. He has to get a specialist so he will call. I will see you this afternoon in Michigan I can't wait miss you." _

Randy sends the text and waits a few minutes but he doesn't get a message back. He doesn't think much of it instead he shoves his phone in his pocket and makes his way downstairs. He makes is way into the kitchen and he smiles when he sees Ali sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning baby girl."

"Daddy!"

She drops her spoon and runs from the table to him because he is kneeling down. She wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her close to him. He closes his eyes and takes in her scent. This is his reason for living for everything he has gone through. He pulls away and looks at his daughter she smiles at him before standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Come eat breakfast with me Daddy."

"Okay what are we eating?"

"Lucky Charms."

"Oh my favorite."

"I know that is why I made mommy buy them."

He laughs to himself she is his daughter no questions about it. He pulls out the chair next to her's and sits down. She grabs another bowl and pours some of the cereal into then she gets the milk out of the fridge and pours it on the cereal. She puts the milk back and gets him a spoon then she sits down and begins to eat again.

"You are so helpful baby."

"Stella told me about your arm Daddy and that we have to help you until the doctor makes it better."

"Well I appreciate it."

He begins to eat than Sam walks into the room she gives Ali a kiss on top of the head and pours herself a cup of coffee. She then makes her way over to the table and sits across from them.

"Babygirl can you go finish your cereal in your room Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

"Mommy I just now saw Daddy and he has to leave in a couple of hours."

"Now Ali."

"Yes mommy."

With this she grabs her cereal and makes her way upstairs to her room. Sam waits until she hears the door close and the tv turn on until she sits her cup down on the table and looks at Randy with venom in her eyes. He pushes the bowl away and looks at her a little confused about what is going on.

"What the hell Sam."

"I had an interesting conversation with your boyfriend last night."

"Oh god."

"That's right you son of a bitch. How the hell could you do this to me to your daughter."

"First off this doesn't affect Ali at all unless you drag her into this you crazy bitch."

"Don't call me names got it. I am holding the cards here and you don't have shit."

"Whatever secondly let's be brutally honest with each other our marriage is over it has been for a long time Sam. I know you are here for the money and nothing else. I don't love you anymore I am only here so my family doesn't disown me. I love John and yes I am attracted to men."

"You disgust me you filthy pig. So here is what is going to happen you are going to stop seeing this John guy. I don't care if you don't love me you are mine and nobody elses. If you refuse or if I find out that you are still seeing him I will out you to your family. I will also out you to your bosses and I will leave-taking everything with me. You got that I will take your money, your house and our daughter you will never see her again."

"Sam please don't take him away from me."

"Fuck you Randy."

"Fine."

This seems to please her and she gets up grabbing her cup and putting it in the sink she makes her way to their home gym. He curses under his breath he really hates this women maybe it is time for him to stand up to his family. He pours out the remaining cereal and puts his dishes away before making his way upstairs to pack his things. He knocks on his daughter's door and she opens then a huge smile crosses her face when she sees him.

"I know Daddy you have to go."

"I am sorry baby but I love you so much."

"I know Daddy please be careful maybe when you come home Wednesday we can play dolls?"

"Of course baby I love you."

"I love you too."

With this he makes his way to his room and begins to pack his suitcases. He checks his phone but he has no new messages. He can feel his heart sinking he knows now why John hasn't texted him Sam must have gotten to him last night. He knows he needs to see John needs to talk to him. He quickly finishes packing his things and makes his way to the shower. Randy takes a very quick shower then dries himself off. He takes two more pain pills before shoving them into the top of his suitcase he double checks and makes sure he has everything before calling a taxi to take him to the airport.

John closes the door to his hotel room and throws his things in the closet he then makes his way over to the bed and lies down. It has been a long day and he reads Randy's message again. He must have sent this before he saw his wife because he hadn't received any other messages the rest of the day. He is starting to feel pretty stupid for agreeing to this whole thing. He sits his phone down on the nightstand and turns on the tv when he hears a knock on his door. He turns off the tv before getting up and opening the door. He is more than shocked when he sees Randy standing there with all of his things.

"Hi room-mate mind if I come in?"

"Randy?"

"Yeah that would be me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well looks like we are assigned to share this room."

He steps aside and let's him into the room he tosses his things by the closet then makes his way over to the bed and sits down. He pats the bed and John crosses the room and sits down next to him. Randy grabs his hand and looks at him he tries not to look him in the eyes but he can't help it.

"I know Sam texted you last night. I am so sorry for that baby I heard about it this morning. She threatened me about our relationship and how she would take everything if I kept seeing you."

"So you are breaking up with me?"

"God no I told her what she wanted to hear. I am so sorry to put you through this you must think I am the most selfish person ever."

"No not at all I understand why it has to be this way. I think you are a wonderful person, a very caring, loyal loving man and the best daddy ever."

"I just wish I had the courage to stand up to my family."

"Look we don't all have a great support system and I know family is important I don't want you to lose them because of me. I don't want you to lose Ali because of our relationship."

"I won't."

Randy places a hand on his cheek and looks him in the eyes.

"I didn't want to say this on the phone I had to see you in person I want you to know I love you. I always have somewhere inside I believe."

"I love you too."

He leans in and gives John a gentle kiss on the lips. A moan escapes John's lips and he parts his lips granting access. Randy slides his tounge inside of his mouth and let's his tounge intertwine with John's. He wraps his arms around Randy's neck and pulls himself closer this time Randy is the one to let out a moan. John runs his hands along his chest before sliding his hands underneath Randy's shirt and sliding it off. He admires Randy's body for a moment how it looks chiseled from stone and the art of his tattoos. Randy gently lies him back on the bed and places himself over John. He kisses John deeply and passionately on the lips before kissing his neck. He stops just below John's ear and places a soft bite that sends shivers down his spine. John is working at undoing Randy's pants. He slides his hands inside and rubs his throbbing cock. He let's out a moan that makes John smile never in a million years did he ever picture we would have the viper breaking down like this. Randy places another soft bite before kissing down John's neck he slowly pulls off his shirt and kisses John's chest before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. He then let's his tounge play with the hard nip this drives John nuts and he moans louder this time. He then takes the other nipple in his mouth and does the same thing. Then he begins kissing down John's chest falling his trail down the top of his pants. He unzips them and pulls them off then he slides down the boxer briefs freeing John's hard cock from its restraint.

He watches as Randy licks his lips before taking his throbbing cocking into his mouth. He begins to slowly suck on the shaft his tounge playing with the head of John's cock. John is losing his mind he tries to comprehend what is going on but he is having a hard time. He tries to reach down and stroke his lover's shaft but he his stopped as Randy grabs his hands and pins them above his head. Then he takes one of his hand and begins to rub John's balls as his mouth suck faster.

"Ohhhhhh fuck Rand feels soooo good."

"You like that baby?"

"Yes so good."

Randy continues to suck on John his other free hand begins to explore the tight pink pucker. John lets out a groan as Randy inserts one finger into him and begins to slowly pull his finger out about halfway before shoving it back in. He does this a few times then he inserts another finger and spreads the tight hole a bit. This causes John to cry out in a mixture of pleasure of pain. After a few times he inserts another finger and begins to pump his fingers against John's bundle of nerves. He grabs Randy's head and holds on as he moans louder and louder.

"Feels so good Rand don't know how much longer I can last."

Randy takes this as a challenge as he begins to suck John's cock harder and faster. His fingers hit the bundle of nerves at the same time and he loses all control his cock throbs and he shoots cum into Randy's mouth. He swallows all of it before pulling off John and coming back up to give him a passionate kiss. He returns the kiss enjoying his taste in his lover's mouth. Randy smiles at him and gives him a gentle kiss before getting off the bed and heading over to his suitcase. He pulls out a bottle of lube and rubs some on his cock before getting back over John. He slowly spreads John's legs and lines up his cock with John's pucker he looks at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"I want you now."

"Okay please let me know if I hurt you."

"I will."

With this Randy slowly pushes the head of his cock past the entrance of John's tight hole. John lets out a moan and he looks at him. He let's him know it is okay and he pushes the rest of his cock into John's tight hole. He slowly begins to pump in and out. He pulls his cock half way out of John before shoving it back in. He leans forward and gives John a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you so much Rand."

With this Randy begins to pump a little harder and faster. He takes one hand and gently begins to stroke John's shaft. He pulls his cock all the way out before slamming it back into John hitting his bundle of nerves.

"You are so tight baby. It feels so good."

He pulls out and slams back in again this time be he begins to stroke faster rubbing his thumb along the head of John's cock.

"Oh god baby I can't last long."

"Me either it feels so good."

Randy pulls out again and pushes back into John this time he loses all control and his cock tightens before filling John with all his hot seed. He strokes John faster his other hand begins to play with his balls. Feeling Randy feel him up with his cum is too much and John shoots his load all over his chest and Randy's hand. He slowly pulls himself out of John and gives him a deep kiss on the lips. Then he makes his way to the bathroom and gets a towel. He cleans them both off before lying back down in the bed. He lies on his side and wraps his arms around John's waist he pulls him close.

"I love you so much. I need you and I dont' care what I have to do. I am sorry if that sounds selfish."

"I love you to god you were amazing."

"I am to please."

John laughs and snuggles closer to Randy he never wants to lose this feeling. He closes his eyes and soon he is asleep. He smiles as he watches his love sleep he pulls the blanket up around them and closes his eyes trying to get some sleep.

Sooooo guys our first dirty scene hope it was okay. This was my first time literally writing anything like that. Let me know what you liked what needs to be changed or if you didn't like it all much love.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Laila and Angel for your reviews of the last chapter greatly appreciated. Just got all Xmas shopping done so feeling very festive. Thank you to those who read but don't review love you just the same.

John opens his eyes and looks over to the spot next to him. He smiles when he sees his love sleeping peacefully. He quietly gets out of the bed and pulls his socks on then he finds a pair of sweats and a tank top. He quickly gets dressed and then grabs the phone sitting on a nightstand he hits the number for room service and waits for somebody to answer. Finally they answer and ask him what he would like brought up to his room. He orders two glasses of orange juice and two ham, veggie omelets. He hangs up the phone after thanking the person on the other end and sneaks back to the bed. He crawls in and pulls the blanket back over himself. He turns to his side and rest his head in one hand. He smiles as he watches Randy sleeping. John can feel the butterflies in his stomach take off he knows without a doubt that Randy is the one for him. He has never felt this way about anybody he knows that he will do anything for him. Randy stirs a bit and he gives him a kiss on the lips. He stirs a bit and opens his eyes. He smiles and tries to stretch then he winces out in pain. John gets out of the bed and goes through his luggage trying to find his pain medication. He gives him one and then room service knocks on the door. He answers and takes the tray from the red-haired teenager. He tips him and then closes the door and wheels the cart over to Randy. He sits up and smiles as John places a tray in his lap. He pops the medication and takes a drink of his orange juice.

"What's the occasion."

"There isn't one I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"God you are too perfect."

"Not even close Rand I just love you so much you deserve the best."

"You are the one that deserves not me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Don't."

John gives Randy a kiss that holds all the passion and love he has inside of his heart. He hopes it is enough to get the message across that this is his soul mate. He pulls away and looks at him. He is struck for words he has never been kissed like that not even by Sam. John just acts like this type of kiss is normal he starts eating and he just stares at him dumb founded. Maybe that will become his new normal. He also begins to eat and the food is delicious. Soon they are both done eating they place their plates back on the tray and wheel it into a corner of the room. John goes to take a quick shower and Randy finds something to wear. He knows he can't wrestle but he wants to go and support his lover. Tonight is his big night he finds a black t-shirt and some faded jeans. He quickly changes and is trying to tie his shoe when the other man comes out of the bathroom. He laughs at the sight in front of him then kneels down and helps tie the shoe. After both of them are ready they make their way to the arena for Survivor Series.

Randy watches the screen as John throws his salute and runs down the ramp into the ring. As always half the crowd is cheering and half his booing. This makes him laugh simply for the fact that the people who didn't like him didn't even know why. They disliked him for no reason but John always took it in stride and didn't let it bring him down. He admired this most superstars let the crowd affect them and the way they performed. His music stops and Del Rio's begins. The crowd boos even harder as he slowly makes his way to the ring. He gets in and gives John a smirk. He blows this off and kisses his dog tags as the ring announcer introduces them and let's them know this is for the WWE Championship. He rings the bell and the match begins. Del Rio takes control of the match right away he gets John into a submission move and starts to work on his arm.

Randy screams at the screen and a bunch of people in the back look at him a little weird. He smiles at them and tries not to let his emotion show. He continues to watch the screen as Rio throws him against the ropes then picks him up and slams John onto the mat. Then his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and looks at the number calling him. It is of course Sam she has the worse timing in the world. He hits the ignore button and puts the phone back into his pocket. It is only a minute or two before his phone starts to vibrate again he pulls it back out and sees it is her again. He quickly answers trying not to let his frustration show in his voice.

"What?"

"Wow hello to you too."

"What do you want."

"Well we need to talk."

"About?"

"I would rather do it in person."

"Okay well I am on the road til Wednesday."

"Can you come home early?"

"Seriously why?"

"Randy."

"No Sam I can't come home early."

"Fine if you want to be an asshole about it I am pregnant. I didn't want to tell you like this."

"What? How? Is it mine."

"Are you serious now. Of course it is yours I don't sleep around remember a month ago on your birthday we had too much to drink at that bar."

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah well anyway I guess it doesn't matter now if you come home early or not. I have to go bye."

With this Sam hangs up the phone leaving a very stunned Randy to figure out what the hell just happened. Still shocked he puts his phone back in his pocket and tries to focus on the match playing out in front of him but it does no good he can't focus on anything but the news he just heard. He decides to go back to the locker room. Randy opens the door to John's locker room and crosses it plopping down on the couch. He puts his head in his hands and let's the tears fall. He of course is happy about having a child he loves children and has always wanted a big family but he isn't happy about it being Sam. He is also scared about what is going to happen to his relationship.

John pins Rio and wins the title the crowd goes wild and he feels so happy. He raises the belt high above and takes the moment in. The only thing better is knowing that Randy is waiting for him and that they can celebrate together. He makes his way out of the ring and up the ramp. He walks through the curtain and looks around he doesn't see his better half anywhere. He knows something isn't right because he had promised to be right here waiting for him. John makes his way back to his locker room with a sense of dread inside of his stomach. He opens the door to his room and makes his way inside. He sees Randy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He crosses the room and lies the belt down on his suitcases. Then he joins him on the couch and take his hand. Randy looks up and his eyes are stained with tears. He wipes a tear from his cheek and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What's wrong."

"Oh god I fucked up big time."

"I am sure we can get through it. It cant be that bad just tell me baby."

"Oh it's bad."

"I love you and I will be there no matter what."

"Sam is pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How? When?"

"Before we got together about a month and half ago we went to a bar for my birthday. We got really drunk and had sex unprotected."

"Wow so now what?"

"I have no idea."

"We can get through this."

"There isn't us anymore John."

"What are you dumping me?"

"I don't know what I am doing. I mean I have to be there to support her don't I can't leave her or be with you if she is carrying my child can I?"

"I think I am going to be sick."

"Please don't I still love you so much."

"No don't. Don't say something that isn't true."

"It is true."

"I didn't know this was going to happen John I didn't plan on it. I want to be with you it isn't like I want to be with her."

"Then leave her."

"I can't."

"That is what I thought. You should go."

"John."

"Go."

With this Randy gets up and goes over to the closet he collects his bag and then before leaving he walks over to John giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulls away and with tears in his eyes he looks him in the eyes.

"I do love you. No matter what happens I will always love you. You weren't a backup plan or an escape you were my soul mate you let me be me. I will have my stuff out of your hotel room by the time you get back."

With this Randy leaves the room and John's life. He waits for the door to close before letting out a moan filled with pain. He hits his locker and dents the door his hand starts to bleed but he doesn't seem to notice. He falls to the floor and lets the tears spill over. This can't be happening not now not when everything was going so perfect. His heart feels like it is being ripped into a million little pieces. Images of the night before come flooding back to his mind and this only makes things worse. He can still feel the passion and heat coming from Randy and he feels terrible. Maybe he jumped the gun by kicking Randy out but he did just dump him.

John throws his bag by the closet and carefully sits his new title on top of the dresser in the corner of the hotel room. He crosses over to the bed and lies down he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials the familiar number. It rings over and over but nobody answers finally it goes to voicemail.

"Baby it is me. I am sorry for the way I acted in the arena that was so selfish of me. I do love you with all my heart and I believe that you love me. I know you want to be there for her because you are that type of guy. I know we can work on this please don't give up on us please. You can still be there for her even if we are together. Please just call me back let's talk about this I can't lose you."

With this he hangs up the phone and puts hit next to his pillow. He pulls the blanket up about halfway and stares at the ceiling waiting for his phone to ring. He isn't sure how it would work but he knows without a doubt that they would find a way. He knew he had been selfish in his actions earlier when his lover had needed him most he had pushed him away. John isn't sure how long he has starred at the ceiling but he knows that enough time has passed. He picks up his phone and hits the redial button. There is still no answer so he leaves another voicemail.

"Answer your phone don't ignore me. I just want to talk well if you don't I guess that is okay just listen. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will support you. As much as I don't want to lose you if you feel like you need to be with Sam and make it work I support that. If you want to be with me in secret forever I am fine with that. If you want to come out and scream at the top of your lungs I support that. No matter what I am here for you just please don't shut me out. I love you."

With this John hangs up the phone and puts it back under his pillow. He stares at the ceiling but this time he can feel exhaustion taking over and before long he is asleep.

Okay guys enough detail or not enough? Good or not? I feel like it wasn't the best but let me know what you guys feel and I will adjust it as always I appreciate it love you.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Angel,Fire,Vindictive and Laila for your reviews of the last chapter. Thank you to those who still take time to read but don't leave reviews I know there are some out there. I just appreciate you reading my story. It is cold here guys so I hope you are all keeping warm!

Randy opens the door to his house he lies his suitcases down by the door and closes it behind him. He makes his way to the living room and he sees Sam sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Ali he figures must be at school at first he doesn't know if he should interrupt her or not so he crosses the living room and sits down on the couch beside her. She looks up from her magazine and looks at him.

"I thought you weren't leaving?"

"I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

"It didn't take you long."

"Well I left right after our conversation and caught the first flight that I could."

"Well thanks for that."

"Yup so did you call your doctor?"

"Yeah we have an appointment in the morning."

"Oh good."

Sam sits the magazine down on the coffee table in front of them and she turns so she is facing him. Her eyes are cold and he is preparing for a fight a thousand thoughts are racing through his mind. Does she know that him and John were still together is she planning on leaving.

"I know about you and John I know that you guys hadn't broken up I am not stupid and you can't pretend like I am. I don't understand how you could do this to me and our children we are your family he isn't."

"Sam I love him I don't love you anymore not like I use to I want to be with him and this has nothing to do with our children. I have always been a good father and I will always be a good daddy. I don't care anymore what my family thinks if they can't support me then they don't need to be in my life. I will be there for the baby, and Ali I will try to support you best I can but I want out of our marriage."

Her eyes seem darker and filled with anger he knows that he just made a huge mistake but he doesn't care. The last twelve hours without John has been torture and he doesn't want to be without him everyday. He couldn't be without him everyday and he knows that now.

"You aren't leaving me do you understand what I am saying? I swear if you go through with this I will make your life a living hell or actually I will make both of your lives a living hell. This will not end well for you Randy."

"I am doing this and it's better if you accept it I want out I can't live like this anymore."

"Fine have it your way."

With this she gets up from the couch and storms upstairs he sits there and waits to see what she is going to do next. A few minutes later she comes downstairs with her and Ali's luggage. She doesn't say anything as she grabs her purse and then grabs their bags and slams the door behind her. He hears the car pulling out of the garage and he let's out a sigh. He isn't sure what will happen next but he already feels a little better about the situation. He gets up and grabs his bags by the door then makes his way upstairs he unpack his things and then crosses the room and lies down in his bed. He checks his phone and sees that he has three new voice mails he smiles as the first two are John. The third is from his doctor informing him that they have scheduled his surgery for a week from Wednesday. He reaches over and opens his the drawer in his table he grabs his med bottle and pops two of the pain pills. He hadn't noticed the pain in his shoulder until now when it had creeped up on him. He then picks up his phone and dials John he waits for a few seconds then he hears his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"I got your messages."

"Oh sorry if I sounded desperate."

"Not at all it was very sweet I told her I want a divorce I also told her that I am in love you. You are the one I want John and I am so sorry that I tried to breakup with you I don't know what I was thinking."

"No need to apologize my love you were just trying to be there for her because you are a great man. I respect that so much you will never truly know so what happens now."

"Well I plan on giving her the house so I thought after Smackdown on Tuesday maybe you could fly here and we could look at a house together only if you want I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I would love to so I will see you Wednesday?"

"Sounds good oh and before I forget my surgery is next Wednesday."

"Okay I will see if I can take time off."

"No."

"Yes I want to be there to take care of you I have to go we are about to go workout before Raw please get some rest I love you so much."

"I will I love you baby."

With this he hangs up the phone and soon he can feel his eyes growing heavy. He pulls the blanket up around himself and soon he is sound asleep.

Randy is woken by the sound of his phone ringing he opens his eyes and grabs it he isn't sure how long he has been asleep. He answers it even tough he doesn't recognize the number that is calling him. He looks at the time and it reads noon he isn't sure if he has been asleep for a day and half or if it is still the same day.

"Hello."

"Randy it's me."

"Oh I was hoping you would call look I want you to have the house."

"Oh sweet Randy I am coming after everything I tried calling you several times yesterday but you didn't answer."

"I fell asleep."

"Wow what are you taking to sleep for a day and a half?"

"My meds."

"Oh well that doesn't matter anyway I talked to a lawyer and you have til tonight to be out of my house. The only thing you get to take with you are the your clothes and whatever you consider to be yours. All the furniture everything else is mine oh and Friday we have a court hearing I filed for full custody of our children. See ya later Randy."

With this she hangs up the phone he can't believe what he just heard he is going to lose his kids. He feels like he is going to be sick he gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom he dry heaves over and over. He tries to stand but he feels weak he isn't sure what to do. He makes his way out of the bathroom and packs anything that will fit into his suitcase then he grabs his phone and car keys. He takes one last look around the house because he knows if she wants it he will never sees these four walls again. He makes his way to his car he gets in the driver side and lets his head rest against the steering wheel he isn't sure where to go. He decides to check into a hotel on the other side of town so he starts his car and makes his way there.

He checks into the hotel and gets a key from a tall man behind the counter he thanks him before making his way to his room. He opens the door and throws his suitcase towards the closet the last thing he wants to do now is deal with it. He gets a vicodin from his coat pocket and takes it without any water. Then he pulls out his phone and dials John's number.

"Baby god I was worried sick about you I tried calling but you didn't answer."

"Sorry I had taken two of my pain pills and I guess because of jet lag I ended up sleeping for like a day and half."

"Oh my god are you suppose to take that many in one shot."

"I don't know but my shoulder was bothering me and it makes me feel calm I guess better."

"Just please be careful."

"She is taking me to court Friday for custody of the kids she is trying to take my kids from me."

"How the hell does she even think she has ground to stand on."

"I don't know but I am scared what if I lose my daughter and the baby oh god."

"Randy you are a wonderful dad no judge in his right mind would take your children away from you."

"I hope your right I don't know what I will do."

"I am on my way there now."

"No stay I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't be crazy Vince will be more than understanding I already talked to him about time off for your surgery and he gave it to me."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me I love you I want to be there for you."

"I love you."

"I love you I gotta go try to find a flight I will see you soon."

With this Randy hangs up the phone and takes another pain pill then he searches the room until he finds the mini bar. He opens it and takes out a little bottle of scotch he is sure that he shouldn't be drinking on his medication but at this point he doesn't care. He just wants the panic he is feeling to disappear. He opens the bottle and takes a swig the liquid is warm and it feels good as it passes through his lips and down his body. He finishes it rather quickly so he goes back to the bar and pulls out another mini bottle of booze. After about an hour of drinking he feels way more relaxed he lies back down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling the room is spinning he passes out as he drops a half-finished bottle of booze.


	13. Chapter 13

Bluestar711,Angel, Laila and my other guest thank you guys very much for the reviews sending much love your way. Thank you to those of course who read but don't really want to review I greatly appreciate it still.

"Randy god wake up Randy do you hear me?"

John slaps his face lightly but he isn't responsive he looks around the hotel room and then he sees the empty scotch bottle on the floor and he feels the dread fill his stomach he quickly pulls out his phone and dials 911 a woman on the other end asks him a few questions that he doesn't have the answers to.

"I have an emergency my boyfriend isn't breathing his lips are starting to turn blue."

"Okay I have paramedics on their way just stay calm I need you to look around the room what do you see."

"I see his suitcase in the corner and an empty bottle of booze on the floor."

He doesn't get to answer anymore questions before there is a knock on the door. He gets up and answers it to see two paramedics standing there he steps aside and let's them into the hotel room. One brings in a stretcher with him the first man in the room kneels beside Randy and tries to wake him it isn't any good so he hooks up an oxygen mask to Randy's face his partner sets up the stretcher and they both load him onto it. They wheel him out of the room and he follows them he can feel tears stinging his eyes has he watches them load Randy into the back of the ambulance they ask if he wants to ride along and he informs him that he does. They let him in the back before loading the stretcher in and closing the door he grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze he does they only thing he can think of and starts to say a prayer.

John isn't sure how long he has been sitting the waiting room he pulls out his phone and looks through his contacts until he finds Punk's number he knows that he needs to talk to somebody and he knows Punk won't mind listening to him. He holds the phone to his ear and waits a minute until he answers on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hi Punk."

"Hey John hows it going Vince just told us all that you requested time off everything okay?"

"Yeah Randy has surgery next Wednesday wanted to be there for that and Sam is taking him to court Friday for custody of the kids."

"Damn how is he holding up."

"Not good we are at the hospital when I arrived at his hotel room I found him passed out and unresponsive."

"Oh shit do you think he tried to kill himself?"

"No that isn't like him."

"Well please keep us updated and if you need to talk I am here for you."

"Thanks I think the doctor is coming out I gotta go."

"Bye."

He hangs up his phone and puts in his pocket he stands as the doctor makes his way over to him.

"Are you John?"

"Yeah."

"How is he doing."

"Better he is awake now we had to give him a shock to get his heart beating then he pumped his stomach is he on pain medication?"

"Yeah he has a torn rotator cuff."

"Oh well that explains it he was drinking with his meds which caused his body to reject the medicine and he had an extreme reaction."

"Is he going to be okay."

"Yeah I am going to keep him overnight just to watch him and make sure he isn't suicidal."

"Thank you so much can I go see him?"

"Yeah."

With this the doctor has a nurse come over and escort him to Randy's room. She knocks on the door and they hear him call out telling them to come in. She opens the door and he steps inside she tells them to behave themselves before closing the door behind her. John crosses the room and sits on the bed next to Randy he pulls him into a hug.

"I was so scared I thought I lost you what the hell where you thinking?"

"I am so sorry baby to put you through this. I wasn't thinking it didn't even cross my mind about mixing alcohol and prescription meds but I am glad you found me when you did."

"Promise me that you will never do that again."

"I promise I am so sorry I was just so depressed and wanted to numb the fear will you lie with me?"

"Of course."

He lies down sideways and wraps his arms around Randy's waist he pulls him close and rest his chin in the crook of his necks. Randy grabs the blanket and pulls it up covering the both of them then he yawns and closes his eyes before long he is asleep and he can feel his shallow breathing he yawns himself and finds that he is more tired than he thought. He closes his eyes and before long he asleep.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes will you stop fussing over me baby it isn't nesscary."

"I know but the doctor said you need to rest until Friday."

"I am fine I am with you I feel better and not so sad I feel like I could run a marathon."

"I don't care how you feel I am just want the best for you."

"Okay if you insist."

"I do now we need to think about Friday."

"I don't want to."

"What is your case against her."

"There isn't one I bring in the income, it is my house or it was the kids love me and can't stand her."

"I hope that is enough."

"It will be now wanna watch a movie with me?"

"After I go get something to eat."

"I hate living in a hotel."

"Well let's just get through Friday and then we can focus on everything it is only one more day."

"Your right."

"I'll be back."

"I love you."

With this John gets up from the bed and makes his way out of the hotel room as soon as the door closes Randy gets up from the bed and makes his way over to his suitcase. His shoulder isn't really bothering him today but he enjoys that he doesn't feel anything else when he takes his medication so he takes two of them and buries them back in his bag before getting back in bed. He wasn't able to sleep last night his mind was running a miles a minute he was more scared than he would like to admit. He was terrified that he was going to lose his children and he couldn't bear that thought so for now he didn't have to think he could just take his meds and relax. He gets back in the bed and grabs the remote he pulls up the on demand menu and goes through new movies until he finds something for them to watch. He can already feel his eyelids becoming droopy and he knows it isn't fair to John but he can't help it soon he is asleep.

He opens the door and smiles as he sees him passed out he knows that he didn't get much sleep last night. He knows that he would never admit he is scared of losing his children. John sits the bag of food on the dresser and gets into the bed he cuddles up closer to Randy and wraps his arms around him. He takes in his scent and smiles he smells so good no matter what he never lets his hygiene go to shit and he appreciates that very much. He doesn't want to wake him so he just lies there holding him letting him rest. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep but he can't he is worried about everything so he just lies there he isn't sure how long he has been asleep but he decides maybe he should wake him to eat.

"Baby you hungry."

Randy stirs a little and opens his eyes he smiles up at John who is pulling out a hamburger for him to eat. He sits it on the bed and he grabs it he unwraps it and devours it he hadn't realized how hungry he actually was. He is joined by John who hands him another hamburger and some french fries they just sit there and eat in silence enjoying each other's company. He finishes first and he asks his lover to get him two pain pills which he does without arguing but he can see the look on his face. He takes them gratefully and takes them again without water. John finishes eating and he collects the trash and throws it away.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Want to watch a movie."

"Sure."

He crawls into the bed next to Randy and grabs the remote he flips through the channels until he finds Home Alone he hits the button and the movie pops up on the screen. He looks over at Randy who smiles at him then lies back on his pillow he follows his cue. He continues to watch the movie until the first commercial comes on he looks over and feels a little frustration take over as he sees him sleeping again he turns the tv down and decides that maybe he should get some sleep as well he closes his eyes and soon he is also asleep.

"The court calls to the stand Samantha Paige Orton."

"Can you tell the court why you deserve full-time custody of the children in this divorce."

"Yes your honor to begin with Randy is never home he travels a lot for his job so the children would have to be left with a nanny four or five days of the week. Secondly he had an affair with another man when we were still married that he kept a secret until recently your honor when I informed him I was pregnant with his child. Third I am worried about his mental health your honor he just got out of the hospital from mixing prescription medication and alcohol."

"Okay Mrs. Orton are you able to provide for your children do you have a home and way to provide the essential things they need?"

"Yes I actually was a stay at home mother until recently when Randy informed me he wanted a divorce. I have a job lined up to start next week and as for a home I actually got our house when he left our relationship."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Orton."

With this Sam gets out of the stand and gives him a dirty look as she makes her way back to where her lawyer is sitting. John gives his hand a little squeeze and he tries to put on a brave face as the judge calls him to the stands.

"Mr. Orton is all of that true."

"Yes your honor I travel a lot for my job but it has provided for my family for many years a very nice house and life. I did have a relationship in secret with a man but your honor that is because she threatened me and abused me mentally, verbally for years I know it wasn't the right course to take but at the time I was very confused about my sexuality and as soon as I figured it out I asked for a divorce. I did just get out of the hospital but I am fine mentally I didn't drink and take them at the same time to kill myself. I honestly didn't even think about mixing the two. Your honor I can provide for my children and they will be safe, secure and more happy with me."

"Thank you we have heard both of your sides and now I just need a moment to go over all the paperwork."

Randy makes his way from the stand to where John is sitting at him he looks at him and he can see the fear in his eyes. He also feels very nervous about what is going to happen as soon as he sits he grabs his hand and doesn't let go. A few minutes later the judge comes back out and sits down he looks at both of them before reading from some papers in front of him.

"At this time I believe the children's best interest is with Samantha so I am granting her full custody of the children with no visitations to . I also give the house to her at this time for the children and order you to pay four thousand dollars a month in child support to her. Six months from now this court will reassemble to go over this case and at which time we will decided on visitation or part custody."

"Thank you honor."

With this the judge gets up from his seat and makes his way out of the court room. Sam smiles as she walks past the both of them Randy just sits there. He puts his head in his hands and let's out a loud moan. John wraps his arm around him and just sits there watching as he cries hard sobs that shake his whole body.

"I can't lose them."

"I know baby we will get through this I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know it will be okay shhhhhh."

"No it won't."

He cries even harder and John doesn't know what to do for him he helps him stand as they make their way outside to his car. He opens the door for him and he slides into the passenger side and closes the door. He stares out the window tears falling heavy from his eyes as John gets into the driver's side and pulls the car away from the court-house. He looks over and sees him pull out his pain pills. He wants to say something but he knows that now it isn't the time. He watches as he takes two of them and puts the bottle back in his pocket he leans his head back against the headrest and soon he is passed out. He lets out a sigh as he continues to drive back to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you Angel,Drake,Fire and Laila for your reviews of the last chapter you guys are awesome. Also thank you to those who read but don't feel like reviewing greatly appreciate you guys as well. A lot of you are catching on like I hope you would ;) I can't tell you what you are catching onto but I think you guys might have figured it out.

John goes through suitcase again just to make sure he has everything packed for Randy's stay in the hospital he is scheduled to be there today at noon for his surgery at one. He makes sure he has four outfits since they are going to keep him in the hospital til Monday he then makes sure that he has bodywash,shampoo, his phone, the charger, movies to watch and his tablet. He isn't sure how he was able to find everything most of his stuff is in boxes but then again he had a lot more than him. The only thing he had to his name since Sam left him was his clothing. It had all happened so fast that John still couldn't put his head around everything that had happened. After court he had done his best to quickly find a nice house for him and Randy. He of course wasn't much help since most of the time he had been asleep but he didn't feel like he could blame him with everything he had been through. John looks at all the boxes and sighs he hopes to have everything unpacked and decorated by the time he leaves the hospital. The only thing that could be used at the moment was the bed upstairs in their room and that was exactly where he was sound asleep.

"Randy baby wake up we have to get the hospital."

He opens his eyes and yawns before looking up into the beautiful face of his rock and soul mate.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Okay I am wake."

"I will be downstairs waiting for you."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you."

With this he gets up from the bed and makes his way downstairs to pack the suitcase in the car and get it started. Randy gets out of bed and quickly tries to find some clothes to wear he looks through a few boxes but none of them are his. He becomes frustrated and knocks a stack of boxes over cursing out loud. He opens a drawer to his dresser and pulls out his pill bottle he takes a couple and hides them back inside. He found a dirty t-shirt and a pair of jeans he isn't sure if he has worn them before but he doesn't care he makes his way downstairs and out to the car.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a dirty shirt."

"Yup I can't find anything in our house."

"I could have helped you find a shirt."

"doesn't matter."

"Please talk to me."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Why are you upset."

"I am not upset I am just annoyed at having a house full of your crap."

"Well if you hadn't slept for two days we could have unpacked the house and your really acting like a jerk when I have tried my harderst in such little time to make sure you have somewhere to go when you get out of the hospital."

"I am tired."

"No your always hopped up on drugs."

"I'll grab your suitcase if you want to go check in."

"Yup."

Randy gets out the car and slams the door behind him before making his way into the hospital. John watches him walk away and he can feel his resolve slowly crumbling he isn't sure what to do for him. He grabs the suitcase and makes his way to see him standing at the nurse station. He looks really agitated so he decides not to say anything he just stands beside him.

"Okay we will have a nurse down in a few minutes who will take you up and get your prepped for surgery."

"Can he come with me."

"Yes until they take you in."

"Okay."

A few minutes later a nurse calls his name and he stands following her as she makes her way to the elevator they make their way to the third floor and she gives Randy a gown and has him go into a bathroom to change then she has another nurse bring in a gurney and they make him lie down. They take his stats and then let John come over to his side he grabs his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I am scared."

"Don't be I am here for you and I will be right outside in the waiting room."

"What if something goes wrong."

"It won't the surgeon does this all day everyday he knows what he is doing and they are going to make sure that you will come back stronger."

"I love you John."

"I know."

"Sir we are going to take him back now."

He let's go of his hand and watches as two nurses push the gurney through the double doors to the surgery area. He puts his hand to his cheek and smiles at the warmth that is lingering. He turns and makes his way to the waiting room.

"Phil?"

"What's up buddy."

"Not much they just took him back for surgery."

"We want to be there."

"I know maybe next week you guys can come by the house and see him it might really help him now."

"Hows he doing?"

"I am not sure he won't talk to me and when he does it is short and really closed off. You know Sam got the kids."

"Oh no buddy I am sorry that isn't good maybe he is just trying to deal in his own way."

"No he is dealing by becoming addicted to pain medicine."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No I guess I can try."

"Try and then let me know how it goes if we have to intervene we will."

"Thank you."

"We love you guys like brothers."

"I know."

"John hang in there you are strong and a rock for everybody okay? I know it is hard but don't give up on this it will be worth it in the end I promise you anybody can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Thanks."

He hangs up the phone and lies his head back against the chair closing his eyes. He can feel a marching band stomping around in his head and he feels very sick to his stomach he can't tell if he is hungry or worried. Honestly he can't remember the last time he had something to eat so he gets up and asks a nurse passing by where the cafeteria is at she tells him and he makes his way.

He sits down and takes a bite of his sandwich when a doctor in white coat comes out and smiles at him.

"Mr Cena?"

"Yes that's me."

"He is fine the surgery went perfectly we were able to fix the tear the damage wasn't too severe. Now he might be in pain for a few weeks so once he is out of the hospital I am going to prescribe some medication for him. I want to see him again in about a week so we can start some of his physical therapy. He is still on a limit for now until that arm is fully healed okay?"

"Yea sounds great thank you so much can I go see him?"

"Yeah of course I will have a nurse take you to his room."

He pulls a chair up to the side of his bed and sits down he takes his hand and laces their fingers together. He brings his hand up to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on the top of Randy's hand. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room his eyes rest on John.

"Hey baby how are you feeling."

"Not too bad I think the drugs haven't worn off."

"They said your surgery was a success."

"Thank god where you in the waiting room this whole time?"

"Of course my love where else would I be."

With this he breaks down and begins to cry John tries to calm him down but it does no good so he places a gentle hand on his cheek and leans in giving him a gentle but reassuring kiss.

"It's okay baby."

"No it's not I am so sorry John for being such an asshole about the house I really do love it. It is prefect a nice house to start our life together."

"It's okay baby I know you are going through a lot."

"That isn't an excuse I am a terrible person and I can't forgive myself for treating you like shit."

"It's okay really just relax we have to focus on getting you better."

"I love you so much I hope you believe that."

"Of course I do and I love you."

"I promise I will spend everyday trying my hardest to show you that I love you and that I deserve you."

"Shhhh I think you are still doped up."

"No I am thinking clearly for the first time in a longtime."

"Baby just close your eyes and try to get some rest okay."

"Okay."

He watches as Randy closes his eyes and his whole body seems to relax this puts a smile on his face. The last two weeks have been hell and it is nice that he is just able to sleep without having to worry about any of it. He knows that the road ahead of them is long and steep but he isn't going anywhere. He pulls the blankets up over him so that he doesnt get cold when there is a knock on the door.

"Oh my sorry dear I didn't know he had visitors."

"Yeah he is a good friend."

"Oh I thought he was your husband."

"Why would you think that?"

"The way you were looking at him when I came in. Well either way my dear visiting hours are long over so I am going to have ask you to leave."

"Okay."

He gets up quietly and gives Randy another gentle kiss on the lips the nurse smiles as she checks his vital signs and makes sure his bandages are okay. He closes the door behind him and makes his way down to the waiting room. It is fairly quiet and he finds a chair towards the back of the waiting room. He sits down and let's out a sigh of relief he closes his eyes and soon he is asleep.

"Honey."

"Huh."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You alright you should go home honey."

"I don't want to leave him."

"I know but visiting hours are over for tonight and you won't be any good to anybody if you don't get some rest. Go home and if anything changes or if he wakes up and really wants you I will have them call you. Your name is in his records as his contact correct?"

"Yeah thank you so much."

"Your welcome honey now go get some rest you deserve it."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you Drake,Angel,Fire and Laila ,Vindictive for your reviews of the last chapter you guys are awesome and for those who read but don't feel like reviewing thank you your still awesome!

John tries to sleep but it doesn't do any good he tosses and turns for most of the night he finally lets out an a loud sigh and gets out of bed. He looks at all the boxes around their room and he lets out another moan. He hates unpacking but he wants to get it done so Randy will have a wonderful place to come home to. He finds a pair of basketball shorts and pulls them on before digging into the first box. It is mostly Randy's clothes and some of his ring gear. He hangs the ring gear in the closet and starts to fold the clothes putting them in his side of the dresser. At the bottom of the box he finds a picture of Sam and him it must be after they were married because they are on a cruise ship and they both have a huge smile on their face. He takes the picture out of the frame and replaces it with one of his and Ali when she was a baby. He had gotten the picture from Randy about a year ago when they asked him to be her godfather. He of course had happily accepted he loved that little girl like he was her own. He looks over at the clock sitting on their end table there is still a couple of hours until the hospital opens visiting hours. It only takes him about half an hour and he is done unpacking the bedroom. He pulls the sheets up to the top of the bed and then breaks down the boxes before taking them downstairs and placing them in the recycle bin.

Next he decides to unpack the bathroom and as he goes through the boxes he notices most of these things are his. He sits the towels in a little closet in the corner of the bathroom and then sits out his shaving cream,razors,deodorant,shampoo and bodywash. This doesn't take him much time either and he decides to get a cup of coffee before going to visit Randy. He enjoys the silence as he drinks his coffee and reads the paper when he is done he looks at the clock and smiles it is finally time to go. He heads upstairs and quickly changes before making his way out to his car.

"Come in."

He smiles when he hears his voice he sounds much better and this warms his heart he only wants the best for his love. He sits up in the bed and his eyes light up when he sees John enter the room.

"Hey you."

"Hey baby how are you feeling."

"Not too bad in a little bit of pain but the nurse just left to get something for me."

"Well that is good. How did you sleep my love."

"Like a rock I think it is the pain medication they have me on I missed you though the nurse told me she had to force you to leave."

"I am glad you got some rest yeah I wanted to sleep in the waiting room but she wouldn't let me she said I was no use here but all I did was toss and turn at home."

"I am sorry thank you for trying to stay with me that means a lot to me."

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I guess I am just not use to having anybody care that much about me."

The same nurse from last night comes in and greets both of them she asks John how he slept and tells him she is sorry when he tells her that he didn't get much sleep. She gives Randy some pain medicine and he takes it with the water she also brought for him. She asks him if he would also like something to drink and he thanks her but reassures her that he is okay. She gives them both a gentle smile before leaving the room. He grabs his sweetheart's hand and holds it tight he looks at him and smiles before resting his head against his pillow. They don't say much as he just watches him rest he looks peacefully at the moment but something is nagging at the back of John's mind and he just doesn't have the heart to bring it up so he just sits there until Randy is sleeping again. He leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips before getting up and making his way to the cafeteria. He gets a cup of coffee and an apple paying for his things he makes his way back up to his room. He quietly sneaks inside and sits on the chair beside his bed he takes a sip of the coffee and it helps him to stay awake at least for now. He finishes the coffee but it doesn't seem to have the effect he was hoping it would. He knows if he sits there much longer he is going to fall asleep so he gets up and leaves the room he walks along the hallway as he passes room after room he can't help but wonder who is on the other side of the door. He knows without a doubt that his partner is addicted to pain pills and he is scared. He loses track of time and he isn't sure how long he has been walking around but he finally finds his way back to the room. He opens it and he is happy to see Randy awake again he makes his way back over to the chair and sits down.

"Hey I want to talk baby."

"Okay."

"I love you with all my heart and I couldn't live if anything happened to you that is why I am just going to say this and I am sorry if this isn't the ideal setting or place to come out but I don't know what else to do."

"What's going on."

"I know your hurt and I know that sometimes you hurt I understand we have all been there but I also know that you aren't always hurting and I think you just need an out because you don't want to open up. You are going to deny it and say I am wrong so I am just going to say what I have to say and leave for now because I honestly don't want to fight that isn't my intention I just want to open your eyes."

"Seriously what is going on?"

"I know that you are addicted to pain pills since the doctor gave them to you weeks ago you have been a shell of yourself. All you do is sleep and stumble around when you aren't sleeping then let's not even start about the hospital incident. I know you don't want to feel right now but this isn't the solution let me help you."

"John you are being crazy."

"No I am not you are addicted and in denial."

With this a nurse knocks and they tell her to come in she steps inside with a huge smile on her face. She let's them know the other nurse went home for the day and that she will be taking her place then she checks his vitals and cleans the wound and changes his bandages before asking him how high is his pain. He tells her that it is pretty high and she leaves to go get him some pain medicine.

"My point exactly."

"I just had surgery of course I am in pain."

"She will come back with medicine you will take it stay awake for five minutes then pass out and if you stay away you will be totally out of it for the next few hours."

"Well next time you have an injury or surgery I am going to tell you that you don't get any pain relief lets see how well you do."

"I am going to go I love you."

"Yup I love you too."

With this he gets up and tries to give him a kiss but he just turns his head. John sighs and leaves the room he watches him leave and then takes the medicine the nurse just brought for him.

John slams the door closed behind him and looks around their house he can't believe that Randy is in such denial his addiction almost got him killed he knows what he has to do he just hopes that their relationship can stand through it all. He pulls out his phone and calls his best friend Punk to ask for his help.

"Hey how's it going buddy."

"Eh it's going I suppose I tried to confront him about his love of pain meds and he is in total denial."

"Damn dude."

"Yeah I know it is a huge favor to ask but I need you guys Monday for an intervention."

"Doesn't he get out of the hospital Monday?"

"Yeah but I know with his surgery he is going to have an excuse to get ahold of meds and I think it would be the perfect chance."

"Okay I will see what we can do."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course we care about him to I will see ya then."

With this he hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket he is so exhausted but he knows that he couldn't sleep even if he wanted too. So he sets his mind to unpacking the rest of the house. He starts in the kitchen and again most everything is his. He unpack all the dishes,pots,pans,dish towels and all the other things like his coffee pot he then realizes that in the next day he will have to go shopping because he will be coming home in like a day and a half. After the kitchen he moves on to the living room which doesn't take long there isn't much to unpack. The movers brough all the furniture and placed it for them plus they helped to move and mount his big screen tv. He wanders through the house and decides it does need to be decorated but he hopes in a few months when his arm is better and everything is better maybe they can do that together. He yawns and finally decides maybe he is tired enough to get some sleep he makes his way upstairs. He strips down to his boxers as a big yawn escapes his lips he crawls in under the covers and before long he is passed out.

John had decided after he had left he hospital saturday that he wasn't going to visit Randy until he came home from the hospital it had upset him a lot that he wouldn't admit to his addiction. He knew that if had gone to the hospital it would have just ended in a fight between them anyway and he didn't feel like fighting they had already been through enough as it was. He had gone shopping to fill their house with some of the things they didn't have like cleaning supplies,food,toilet paper he had hoped that after the intervention he would be able to cook his love a nice romantic dinner just the two of them. He was also hoping that he would agree to give up the pills on his own without them having to force him into rehab. He finishes placing drinks for everybody that is attending last he heard it was Vince,Triple H, Punk, Nikki and Cody. He fills each cup almost to the top with ice cold water then he adds a slice of lemon and a little mint. He had always loved cooking and being a homemaker it was is second calling wrestling of course being his first. He then sits up all the chairs in a circle. He had asked Punk to get Randy from the hospital to convince him it was a welcome home party he looks around to make sure the house is clean and that everything looks perfect he isn't sure why. He finishes placing the last chair when there is a knock on the door. He opens and it smiles as he sees all of his friends that he hasn't seen in a while. They all greet him with hugs and handshakes as he leads them inside. He takes them to the dinning room where the chairs are staged and they all take a seat.

"Thank you all for coming I appreciate it more than you guys will ever know so just to fill everybody in on what is happening. Of course as most of you know by now Randy and I are dating I hope this isn't a problem for anybody. Anyway he tore his rotator cuff and has been in a lot of pain well the doctor gave him pain pills for his arm but he has taken them two at a time every two hours anyway last week I found him passed out in a hotel room because he mixed them with scotch he almost died. I tried to confront him but he doesn't feel like he has a problem and I think he is running away from what he is feeling about Sam taking his children from him and about being hurt. So I am hoping if we have this intervention I can keep him out of rehab and help him realize that he does have a problem. I just want him to get better and his arm may heal but he won't unless we can help him."

Vince is the first one of the group to speak.

"Of course we support you guys as a couple it doesn't change your ability to wrestle second we will do what we can to help because we want both of you back on Raw as soon as possible and because we care about you both very much."

"Thank you so much Vince I just want you guys to be honest with him and speak from the heart so he will be here any moment I asked Punk to pick him up from the hospital. I hope this works because the doctor was wanting to give him more pills as his arm heals from surgery I just don't think that is the best idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you Vindictive and thank you for the idea which I am going to incorporate because I am with you I think it would be hot and make things interesting. Also thank you Angel,Bluestar711,Laila, and gamesgrl58 for your reviews of last chapter. Also thank you to those who read but don't feel like reviewing apperciate it! Oh fair warning dirty chap since it has been a while my pretties.

"So you really care about John don't you?"

"Look it isn't like that he is just a very good friend to me and I always want to help him any way I can."

"Oh sorry I guess maybe I am just being over protective."

"It's okay I can understand why you would be suspicious he is a great guy and you are very lucky to have him."

"Thanks so why did he ask you to pick me up from the hospital?"

"I actually volunteered because he was exhausted the poor guy has unpacked and set up the house since you went into the hospital and I thought it would be nice for him to rest."

"Yeah he does deserve."

Punk cuts the engine to his car and gets out he makes his way around to the back of the car to get the luggage in the backseat. He closes the trunk and follows Randy up the sidewalk into the house. It is quiet and he assumes it is like this so that Randy isn't suspicious about what is waiting for him in the other room. Punk drops his bags by the door and walks first into the living room he takes a seat in the empty spot waiting for him as he follows him. At first he looks at everybody in a circle and he is confused about what is going on until John stands and looks him in the eye.

"Before you get upset please just listen to me for a moment."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I am don't know what else to do you won't admit that you have a problem. A serious problem that landed you in the hospital I tried to confront you but you didn't believe me so I called our closest friends to come and stage an intervention for you."

"Are you serious right now? I just got out of the hospital after having surgery all I want to do is come home and rest instead you ambush me with this?"

"Please baby just listen to what they have to say."

"Fine."

With this he crosses the room and sits in the last empty chair next to John. He reaches over and grabs his hand but he just looks at him with storm cloud in his eyes. He isn't in the mood to hear their shit but he knows he owes at least that much to John so he grits his teeth and gets ready for the next hour of crap they are going to spew at him. Cody smiles at Randy then takes a piece of paper from his pocket he looks at his friend and takes a deep breath.

"Randy I have known you for a long time since I first came to the WWE. You were one of they only superstars to reach out to me and make me feel welcome. You took me under your wing and taught me all that you know I will be forever grateful for that. I know you are going through a hard time in your life I am here for you but I am scared that if you don't admit you have a problem you will just be another number. That makes me feel terrified for future generations of superstars that won't have wonderful mentors like you to learn from. I need you and so does the WWE all you have to do is take the first step and then let us help you."

Cody is crying and Stephanie gives him a hug Randy can feel his heart clench he doesn't want to hurt his friends and it is true he has known Cody forever. He still however doesn't feel like he has a problem so he decides to wait to hear what the rest of them have to say. Nikki goes next and her speech isn't nearly as long simply because she doesn't know him that well and she is only here for Punk and John. He still appreciates the gesture but her words don't really have any affect on him. Next Stephanie and Triple H talk to him they both seem to get upset at the thought of losing him and this bothers him a lot since he has known them both for a long time as well. Vince is next he looks at Randy with a certain warmth that he doesn't show many people.

"You are such a talented superstar there has never been one quite like you. I love you like family and I would do anything to help you I know the fans love you and would be heartbroken if you were to overdose one day. We would never be able to replace you and a hole would be left in our hearts forever. You may refuse to believe you have an addiction but just step back and look at yourself through John's eyes because he probably knows you better than anybody else."

He can feel his eyes become moist and he promises himself that he won't cry because to cry would be to admit to what everybody is telling him and he won't because he knows that they aren't right. He knows himself better than anybody else Punk is next after Vince he doesn't like the way that he looks at John. Despite what he had said in the car he knows that Punk is attracted to his love how could he not be. He was the most caring,genuine,giving person he had ever met. Not to mention drop dead sexy he could almost taste his lips and he couldn't wait to be inside of him again. He tries to focus on what is being said but he can't all he can think about is John and making love to him. Finally he stops speaking and he gives him a half hearted smile that he is sure looks fake. Then he hears the voice that makes his heart skips a beat and he isn't sure he can sit through this one because he already knows.

"I love you and I have loved you for a long time I honestly don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I don't think I could ever love anybody else the way I love you and I would do anything for you. I would take a bullet for you I would trade my life for yours without ever regretting it. I can't describe the fear and pain that filled my soul when I found you passed out in that hotel room. I have tossed and turned every night since because it worries me that next time I won't be there to save you. If you won't admit to all of us that you have a problem please admit it to yourself."

He is crying harder then anybody has ever seen him cry his body wretches with each sob and he can feel his heart breaking then he sees Punk put an arm around him and he loses all the control that he has been holding onto. Before he can understand what is happening he is standing and giving his chair a shove he can feel his blood boiling.

"How dare you all of you sit here and tell me these things in the hope that I will admit that I have a huge problem which I don't. Yes I have been taking pain pills for my arm and I can stop taking them when ever I want now I want all of you out of my house now. With this he storms out of the room and makes his way upstairs to their bedroom. He had to admit that John had done a wonderful job of unpacking and making it feel like home except for this stupid intervention. He digs through his dresser drawer and lets out a growl when he can't find his pill bottle. He checks in his extra suitcase and sure enough they are on the bottom he opens it and takes two of them then he crawls into the giant bed and pulls the covers over his head.

They all sit there stunned at the way Randy just handled himself he cries even harder and they all try to comfort him but without much success. He thanks them all for coming and reassures them that he will be okay. One by one they leave the house offering a hug and words of support as they leave until it is just him and his best friend.

"Would you please stay and help me clean up?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much for everything you are truly a great friend."

"You're welcome."

"I am going to go up and check on him if you want to start putting chairs back."

"Okay."

He quietly makes his way upstairs to the last door at the end of the hallway he stands there and listens for just a moment he doesn't hear any noises so he knocks and waits for a moment. There is no answer from the other side so he knocks again but there is still nothing. He slowly and quietly opens the door peeking his head inside he lets out a sigh. There passed out in the middle of the bed is Randy and he figures that he probably came up here and took a couple of pain pills. He shuts the door and makes his way back downstairs to the living room. He looks around and sees everything has been cleaned up he makes his way over and sits down on the couch he puts his head in his hands and lets the tears fall. He can feel a body sit next to him on the couch and leans into him a little. A warm hand finds the middle of his back and begins to rub his back in small circles.

"You okay?"

"He is passed out upstairs."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I think he went and took a couple of pain pills."

"Damn I am sorry John he clearly doesn't think he has a problem and I am not sure what else you can do to open his eyes."

"I know it is so frustrating I don't know maybe I am stupid."

"God no you're not stupid you are the most amazing person ever. Not many people would have the strength to go through all this and the fact that you are doing it is just awe-inspiring I just want the best for you."

He looks up at his best friend and forces a smile to come to his lips Punk places a hand on his cheek which he leans into feeling the warmth on his cheek helps him to feel a little calmer. What happens next even surprises him and he isn't sure why he doesn't fight it. He leans in and gives John a gentle but fiery kiss on the lips which he leans into with a light moan. It feels nice to be wanted and feel something other than worry. He wraps his arms around Punk's neck and pulls him closer kissing him again. Punk's tounge slowly moves past his lips and brushes against his tounge which causes him to let out another moan. He seems to take pleasure in this because he lifts him and sits him in his lap. He kisses him harder this time and he can feel his friend become hard beneath him which causes his own member to become erect. He isn't thinking about how wrong this is because at this moment it feels right it feels nice and he is after all a human with desires. He grinds against his body causing their cock to rub together creating a friction neither one of them can deny. He slowly takes off his shirt and Punk admires his chiseled chest before sucking on one of his nipples. John kisses his neck hard leaving a purple mark behind. Then he slides his hands along Punk's chest before sliding his shirt off he stares the tattoos and how beautifully they fall on his body. He kisses again at his neck which causes him to moan this time.

He continues his trail of kisses down his chest stopping to gently suck on each nipple then he continues to kiss along his abs making sure to place a gentle kiss on his belly button. Then he stops at the top of Punks pants he looks up and sees the want in his eyes any doubt in his mind is washed away as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down freeing his hard cock. He licks his lips before putting his cock in his mouth. He slowly sucks on the shaft his tounge playing with the head of Punk's cock. He leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes.

"Oh my god John that feels amazing."

He runs a hand through John's hair as he begins to suck him harder his tounge swirls around the tip of his cock which drives him wild nobody has ever made him feel this way before and it is suprising that he is so amazing at this.

"Oh fuck John I don't know how much longer I can last."

He takes this as a challenge as he reaches out and begins to stroke his shaft and suck at the same time. This seems to send Punk over the edge because his cock begins to throb and then he shoots his cum into John's mouth who swallows it all before coming back up and kissing him hard on the lips. Before he can react John is straddling his lap and forcing his cock into his tight hole which causes them both to moan. He leans in and kisses him as he rises and slams himself back down on Punk's cock. He starts slow at first as Punk begins to roll his hips to John's pace.

"Oh my god you're so tight John."

"I know you feel so good inside of me."

John begins to ride him faster so he rolls his hips faster causing his cock to fill John's tight hole deep and deeper he can feel himself losing control so he reaches out and takes his hard cock into his hand he begins to slowly stroke the shaft which causes an animal like growl to escape his partners lips. He takes pleasure in this because he is sure not a lot of people have seen super cena like this. He rises until only the head of Punk's cock is inside of him before slamming back down onto the hard member this causes his cock to brush his bundle of nerves.

"You feel so good deep inside of me."

"Hmmmmm god John fuck feels so good can't last much longer."

As he says this John slams himself down again and this cause Punk to lose all control he shoots his load into the tight hole hugging his throbbing cock. This causes his lover to lose control as he strokes his shaft one last time he cums all over his chest. John leans against Punk and rest his head on his shoulder he takes in his scent and places a gentle kiss on his neck. Then he pulls himself off of the placid member and falls next to him on the couch. He grabs his shirt and uses it to clean his friend off then he tosses the shirt to the floor. That is when it hits himself like a brick wall and he begins to sob. Punk looks at John with concern and pulls him into his arms.

"What's wrong."

"What have I done?"

"John there is nothing to be ashamed of you have needs too."

"God what have I done."

He begins to sob harder as he pulls away from his friend he stares at him with nothing but sorrow in his eyes.

"Randy can never know about this."

"I know."

"Promise me."

"I promise maybe I should go."

"Yeah."

"Before I go I want to say something."

"I care about you a lot John and if you ever felt like you could care about me I will be there. If not I am happy being your friend I just want you to be happy and with him you're not."

With this he gets up and pulls on his clothes then makes his way to the door he looks back one last time at his friend before closing the door behind him. He falls onto the couch and just lets the tears continue to fall until he is asleep.

_As a side note I know my dirty scenes aren't that great hopefully it was at least halfway decent. If not I will stop adding them in there love ya guys. _


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to gamesgrl5887, to the three guest reviewers I hope one of them is Laila,Sara and Hailey Egan Cena for your reviews of the last chapter. Also thank you to one of the guest reviews for your idea I am going to do it because I love it so I give you full credit. Guys have faith don't hate me too much it will all work out. Thank you to those of course that read but don't feel like reviewing love you as well and a shout out to gamesgrl5887 if you read this chapter I promise you won't be disappointed. Can't wait for the ppv tonight who do you think will take the title?

Randy sits upright in the bed sweat pouring down his face he can't get the image out of his head. He sees every little detail he sees his John riding Punk a look of pleasure written across his face. His heart is racing a hundred miles a minute he can't breathe it feels like his whole world is about to come crashing down on him. He can smell the stench of betrayal in his nostrils and he hates it. How could John do that to him would John ever do that to him. Then he realises what he should have for a while. He has a problem a very major problem most people would have run away from somebody like him but he hasn't in fact he is doing everything in his power to help him. He feels something he isn't use to feeling shame he needs rehab. He needs to fix himself so that he can spend everyday loving John like he should like he deserves to be loved. He can't shake the feeling of dread deep in his stomach so he slowly gets out the bed. He has to know has to make sure that it was a terrible nightmare and nothing more. He quietly opens the door to their room and peeks into the hallway there isn't anybody around. He tiptoes out of the room slowly closing the door behind him. He makes his way down the stairs and into the living room he comes around the corner and braces himself for the worst. There is nothing nobody is on the couch everything has been put back from the intervention and everybody is gone. He then slowly makes his way upstairs and opens the door to their guest room. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees John alone in the bed he makes his way over to him and gently pulls back the covers. John is wearing all the clothes that he had on earlier except for his socks he looks like he has been asleep for a while. Randy can hear their moans loud and clear he can hear John call out Punk's name he puts his hand over his ears and lets out a scream.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Startled awake he sits up right in the bed and looks at Randy who is covering his ears and sobbing. He isn't sure what the hell is going on and for a moment he isn't sure if he should comfort him or leave. Then he falls to his knees and begins to sob hard he tries to speak but nothing comes out just chocked sobs. He quickly gets out of the bed and pulls the broken man into his arms. He rubs his back and tries to calm him he is shaking in his arms and he isn't sure what has upset him this much but it must have been something terrible.

"What's wrong baby."

"You and Phil."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Phil."

"Me and Phil what baby? Please talk to me what's wrong?"

"I had the worst nightmare I can hear it, see it ,smell it."

"Randy you need to calm down and talk to me."

"You and Phil had sex downstairs on our couch."

"We what?"

"You had sex with him on our couch."

"Baby it was just a nightmare I would never I could never do that to you. I love you so much you are my everything. I am sorry that sound terrible I don't care if he loves me I could never be anything more to him then a friend. After everybody left I came up here to check on you and you were passed out so I went downstairs and cleaned up. I was by myself Punk left with Nikki they are engaged."

"John I am so sorry I don't deserve you I wouldn't blame you if you had slept with him. I have been the worst boyfriend in the world. I have been so selfish and absorbed in my own problems that I haven't given you anything you need or deserve. I want to say thank you for everything for saving my life."

"Baby I didn't cheat on you I would never hurt you like that I would rather die. That is what you do for the one you love isn't it? You stand by them no matter what happens or where life leads you because you know matter how bad things get it would be worse to have to live without them."

"God what would I do with out you? Your right John I need rehab I have an addiction and I need to fix it. I want to fix it so I can spend everyday loving you like you should be loved. Please find me a rehab center I will leave tomorrow, today it doesn't matter. No matter how much my arm bothers me I promise you baby I won't touch another pain pill."

Then something happens that he doesn't expect John breaks down and begins to cry himself. He has never really seen him cry so this takes him by surprise and he can't believe how much the vulnerability of this man hurts him makes his heart wrench he wraps his arms around his waist and wipes the tears from his cheeks.

"Thank you I can't lose you to your addiction."

"You aren't going to lose me."

Randy places a finger under his chin and raises his head so that he is looking him in the eyes. His eyes are piercing, hunting,beautiful they are crystal blue like a lake created by god himself. He can feel his heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. It feels good to have this feeling he can never remember feeling this way with Sam. He leans in and kisses him softly on the lips and this causes him to relax he puts all the love and passion he has behind the kiss. John wraps his arms around Randy's neck and pulls him closer he deepens the kiss needing all of him that he can get. He slides his tounge into his mouth and crashes their tounges together he pushes John back on the floor as he lies on top of him. He kisses him harder until they can no longer breathe and he has to pull away for air. He comes back in and whispers gently in his ear "I love you more than life itself and I can never repay you for saving me."

Then before he has a chance to respond he is kissing him again he knows he can never make up his actions but he is going to try and show him how much he needs him. His hands begin to wonder around John's body he runs them slowly along his chest he admires the smoothness of his skin it is perfect he is perfect. He stops to gently flick each nipple which causes the man beneath him to moan softly. He can feel John becoming hard and this sends shivers down his whole body to his own member which is beginning to throb. He continues to kiss him trying to convey his emotion behind every kiss his hands continue to roam south until they are unbuttoning his pants. He slowly pulls them down free his hard cock he gently begins to rub the head which is glistening with precum. He moans again a little louder this time his breathing is becoming a little ragged. He wraps his hand around the shaft and slowly begins to run his hand up and down. He takes a finger to his lovers tight entrance and plays with the pucker before pushing his finger past the ring and into his hole.

"Oh Randy."

He beings to stroke him a little harder as he adds another finger to his lovers hole. He spreads his fingers apart loosening him up a little. This causes John to writhe beneath him in pleasure he smiles at the look on his face. He leans in and places a hard kiss on his neck he pulls away and admires the mark that is quickly turning purple. His mark to show that he belongs to him and nobody else this is his love and he won't let anybody take him away from him. He begins to pump his fingers faster and stroking in time with his pumps he can feel him tighting and he knows he is on the edge. So he leans forward and takes just the tip of his cock into his mouth and swirls his tounge along the head. This causes him to lose control and he cums into Randy's mouth. He smiles as he takes it all in and swallows he pulls away and kisses him deeply on the lips.

"Please make love to me."

He looks into his eyes and they are clouded over with desire, love and need he gets up and walks over to the dresser he pulls out a bottle of lube then makes his way back over to John. He gently puts some on the his throbbing erection before spreading his legs he lines his cock up with his hole and he looks down into his eyes before pushing the head of his cock past the ring and into his tight hole he stops for a moment before pulling back out and slowly pushing back in.

"Oh god baby that feels so good."

He leans forward placing gentle kiss on his lips John wraps his arms around his neck and pulls himself closer causing Randy to go deeper into him this causes them both to moan. Randy keeps a slow pace for a while pulling out half way and pushing back in kissing him each time he slides back into his tightness.

"Oh please I need you fuck me baby please."

"As you wish."

This time he slowly pulls out but slams back into him before picking up the pace which causes him to thrust with him he hits his nerve which causes him to scream out in pleasure and he must admit he enjoys seeing him vulnerable like this because nobody else will ever get to see this side of John. He pulls almost all the way out til just the tip of his cock is in him and pushes back deep inside of him he is still thrusting his hips which causes him to hit his nerve again. He quickens the pace even more and John tries to keep up with him.

"Oh fuck John I don't think I am going to last longer."

"God baby fill me please."

Randy thrust one last time hard and he loses it he cums deep inside of John. This causes him to lose control as well his cock throbs before shooting his hot see all over his chest. Randy leans in and kisses him on the lips before grabbing his shirt and cleaning John off. He slowly pulls his now limp member out of him and rolls off his lover. He turns to his side and pulls his body close to his so that his chest is touching his back.

"That was amazing."

"I know I love you John will all my heart and I will do whatever it takes."

"I love you so much."

Randy just holds him breathing in his scent he can feel him become limp in his arms and he knows that he is asleep. He slowly pulls his arms out from underneath him then he stands up and carefully picks up the sleeping John and lays him in the bed. He pulls the covers up over him before sliding into the other side of the bed. He lies on his side and just lays there staring at his love sleep.

0-0-0-0

"How about california? I have done some research and they have a wonderful rehab facility. They have a golf course,therapy, group sessions, umm what else I even called them and they said since you just had surgery on your arm they have physical therapist who can help you recover while your there."

"Wow you did all that for me?"

"Of course oh and the best part their program is only thirty days so a month and you will be better isn't that wonderful."

"I don't want to be away from you for a month."

"You won't be they have a separate house for loved ones of people in rehab I would get to stay there and be by your side for the whole time."

"How much does this cost."

"It doesn't matter your worth it plus I already sent them a check."

"You're the best you know that."

"Not really anybody else would do the same."

"No not everybody would do the same you are one of a kind okay let's go there."

"Okay as long as your sure."

"Of course I am sure I want to get better so we can work on our future. When do we leave?"

"tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yup I already called them and worked everything out oh and if you seem better before thirty days you are free to leave it is a great place they have wonderful reviews."

Randy doesn't say anything he finishes his cup of coffee and places it in the dishwasher when their house phone rings. He answers it and his face turns pale John looks at him concerned but he turns away from him.

"Hi dad."

"Hey son you are you holding up?"

"Good how are you and mom?"

"We are wonderful so we haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah sorry I have been busy with work and surgery for my arm."

"What? We didn't know you got injured."

"Yeah I tore my rotator cuff it isn't a big deal."

"So how are Sam and the kids."

"They are great dad say you caught me at a bad time I am actually packing at the moment we are going overseas for a month for work."

"Oh wow well maybe when you get back we can have dinner and catch up."

"Sounds good dad."

"Okay we love you son if you need anything if you need a place to go while you heal we are here for you."

"No I am fine dad I am not wrestling til my arm heals just have to go for promos you know how it goes."

"OH boy do I okay well I have to go your mother is in a hurry to go to the country club."

"Bye."

He hangs up the phone and looks at John slowly the color begins to return to his face.

"My dad."

"Oh my."

"Yeah when I get out of rehab I think we should tell him."

"If you want to do that I will support you baby."

"I do."

"We should get upstairs and pack."

With this he crosses the room and pulls his out of his chair he holds his hand as they make their way upstairs and to their room. John pulls out their suitcases and lies them on the bed he begins to pack everything they will need. He wants to help but he is useless with his arm and this makes him feel like a burden he hates this feeling. He has the urge to find his pills but he knows that he can't but he craves them so much he begins to sweat and feel weak. He knows that if he does what he wants that it may as well be a slap in the face to his love. So doesn't but he can feel his arm throbbing it is bothering him more than it ever has before he thinks this is in his mind. He feels crazy who has withdraws from pain pills. He sits on the bed and watches as he continues to pack their things. He can't wait to get to the rehab center he needs help and he needs it bad.

_Okay so hopefully you guys are okay with they way that ended and hopefully everybody still wants to follow this journey and doesn't still hate me. I got an out pour of anger from the previous chapter but you guys I am centon for life so that is how it goes. Love you guys anyway and if any of you are watching tlc please enjoy let's discuss tomorrow :) _


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to Hailey Egan Cena ,Laila and Call of Fiction for your reviews of the last chapter very much appreciated and Hailey I am especially glad you loved it! Thanks to those who read but don't feel like reviewing. I was happy with whoever won the title but I don't like that Randy cheated oh well so it goes.

He doesn't know how much longer he can stay in this place he knows that he promised John he would do this because he needed to but it was making him feel on edge and angry. He had been here a week and all he had done was sat in group therapy and have one on one sessions with a shrink. They all kept telling him they wanted to get to the root of the problem but to be honest he wasn't sure what the root of the problem was. How could he face his fears when he wasn't sure where they came from. Everybody in his group has had at least one break through and he was starting to feel like a failure. There were only two bright points so far in this whole journey the first one being that he could see John anytime he was feeling lonely and honestly if John hadn't been here he probably would have given up a long time ago. The second best part was the physical therapy it was better than any place he had ever been to and his arm was feeling almost brand new he looked forward to just being alone to workout and try to gather his thoughts but he is pulled out of this thought by a sponsor reminding him that today is Wednesday and that means the second day of group therapy. He reluctantly puts on his shirt and some black tennis shoes before making his way to the far wing of the center. He opens the door to a room that has become very familiar and makes his way over to his normal chair he sits down and crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for some of the other patients to arrive.

There are eight of them plus the sponsor he is usually the first one to arrive although he isn't sure why he hates this room and these people who are able to show their emotions and thoughts. The sponsor whose name is Derek comes in and greets them all with a huge smile on his face they all greet him in return and he sits at the head of the chairs.

"How is every one feeling today?"

They all say great at the same time and he smiles at them he pulls out his paper and pen they know he is forced to keep notes on them to show who is making progress and who isn't. He is terrified that he is on the not good enough list and that he will be stuck here longer than a month.

"So Gene great work last session I feel like you really are starting to understand the root of your addiction."

Gene is an older gentleman about fifty years old he has two daughter's both are in college and a wife that he has been with for thirty years. He use to be a small business owner until the ression hit then he lost his store,his home and his family ended up living with his elderly mother. That is when he had started to drink everyday from the time he woke up until he passed out at night. Randy actually felt bad for him it would be hard at that age to have to rebuild your life from the ground up but he knew that Gene could probably do it. He was a funny guy who had a very genuine personality.

"So I believe we left off with Randy tell us about yourself can you at least open enough to do that. You have been with us for four sessions now. You know about all of us but we know nothing about you. None of us will judge you that isn't what we are here for."

He takes a deep breath and looks at the other seven people who have strangely become very familiar to him. He doesn't want to share his business with anybody but he knows if he doesn't try he will never get better.

"I am Randy as most of you know I am here because of my addiction to pain pills and because I almost lost my life to my addiction. I have one daughter Ali she is one of the most important people in my life. I also have an ex-wife Sam who recently got full custody of my daughter because of my addiction. I have a wonderful support system his name is John and he is the love of my life without him I wouldn't be here today."

"Very good Randy very good how do you feel now just getting that bit off of your chest."

"Actually a lot better."

"Good I am glad we are just here to help you Randy."

"I believe you I guess I just don't want to open myself up I mean it hurts and I don't want to hurt I liked how numb I felt on pain pills I didn't have to worry about how to get my daughter back. I didn't have to feel the heartbreaking pain of not having my daughter in my life. I miss her so much it kills me I don't know how to get her back."

Randy breaks down and begins to cry which is the last thing he expected to do and he almost feels ashamed until Gene gets out of his chair and walks over to him pulling him into a hug. He just let's it all out he hadn't really been able to grieve or losing Ali he knew it was only temporary but it had put a huge dark cloud over his life. He finally calms down and Gene gives him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder before making his way back to his chair. Derek gives him another round of praise before making his way around to the rest of the group. He tries to pay attention but he is having a hard time he just wants to go visit John so that he can talk to him. Derek is talking a girl her name is Veronica and she is only eighteen she had become addicted to meth after her mother's new husband had raped her. She had tried to tell her mother who of course hadn't believed her. She had run away and the rest was history now she was here in rehab trying to fix herself because she had recently found out that she was pregnant.

Out of the group she is the one holding on to the most anger and he can't really blame her he isn't sure how he would feel if something like that ever happened to his daughter he would probably hunt down whoever had hurt her and kill them. She breaks down crying and Gene being the nice guy he is also pulls her into a hug. Gene must have magical hugs because after a minute or two she is calm as well. Derek also gives her praise on her break through and they make their way through the rest of the group about half an hour later and a thousand tears shed he tells them all that he is very proud of their progress today and that we can't wait to see them all on Friday.

0-0-0

Randy crosses the street on his way to the little housing apartment that is set up for spouses of rehab patients he walks down the familiar hallway until he reaches the door he is looking for he knocks although he isn't really sure why and he hears John call out he opens the door and steps inside. He makes his way through the little living room and kitchen to the one bedroom in the back he opens the door and smiles as he sees John lying across the bed his laptop open and music playing. He looks up from his computer and instantly a smile crosses his face he turns off the music and pats the bed next to him.

"Hi baby."

He leans in and gives Randy a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips he happily returns the kiss before pulling away and looking at his lover.

"How was group therapy."

"Pretty good I had a breakthrough."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah I miss Ali a lot it hurts to breath without her she was my reason for being. I mean aside from you of course she still is my reason for being and it honestly is killing me not to be able to see her or hold her. I miss her little kisses and the cute little face she would make when I tell her to eat her vegetables. I don't know how to get her back or if I will even ever get her back and that terrifies me. Instead of facing this fear and pain I decided to run from it. When I was doped up on pain pills it didn't hurt I honestly didn't think about her or anything for that matter."

"Randy I am so sorry I can't even imagine what you are feeling I always want your daughter to come first that is the way it should be. I promise no matter what we have to go through we will get her back and if we can't do that we will at least find a way for you to get to see her."

" I am sorry I didn't admit this before I guess I was just trying to be a tough guy and sweep all my feelings under the rug but I have learned I can't do that. I have to let people in especially you because you are my source of strength."

"You know I will always be here for you I love you with all my heart."

"I know I love you so much."

"Say I have an idea can you go ask your sponsor if you can leave for a few hours?"

"Ummmm I can try."

"Okay meet me back here in half an hour."

"Okay."

"Love you."

With this he gives John a gentle kiss on the lips and makes his way back to the rehab center to talk to his sponsor.

0-0-0

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't look I want it to be a surprise."

"Seriously where are we going?"

"Okay now look."

"Oh my god this is I don't even know what to say."

"I thought after everything you deserved a nice night out."

"I have wanted to try this place for a long time."

"I know I called after you left and booked their last table then I asked them to set up a candle light dinner."

Randy still can't believe they went through all this trouble in such a short notice and he feels guilty about the amount of money he must be spending for this one night. They have their own private table in the back of the restraunt they only light is from candles lit all over the place in the middle of the table is a bottle of wine and a vase of red roses. John pulls out the chair for him and he sits down then he smiles as he comes and sits across from. He reaches across the table and grabs his hand he squeezes it and looks into his eyes.

"Randy I love you with all my heart and one day I want to get married but no this isn't the reason of this dinner. At first I thought about it but I think there are more important things for us now like getting you better, then getting our daughter back so this is a promise that one day I will give you a ring. A promise that if you say yes I will live each day trying to make you smile because you deserve only the best. A promise that I will love you and only you til the day I die because I can't see myself loving anybody else. A promise that I will love you no matter what we face or what we have to overcome."

"John I love you I don't honestly know what to say you are the one who deserves all of this not me."

"Of course you do."

With this a waiter comes to their table and opens the bottle of wine for them he fills each of their glasses about halfway before asking them what they would like to eat. John orders a steak with mushroom sauce and brown rice then he smiles and tells him that he is to order whatever he feels like. He looks at the menu and decides on having the world-famous spaghetti. The waiter writes down their order and tells them that he will have it out to them in a few minutes John thanks him before picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip. He follows his cue and takes a sip of his wine it is quite delicious he sits his glass down and just stares into the blue oceans that are peering into his soul. For the first time in a long time he feels happy and calm without the use of drugs he feels at peace and he knows that he can never even in hundred life times thank the man across from him for all that he has done. He vows secretly to himself that he will spend each day until his last dying breath worshipping the ground on which he walks.

They both finish their glasses of wine and he reaches across the table and begins to pour them each a little more when the waiter comes carrying their food he sits it down in front of them and tells them to enjoy before making his way to the front of the restraunt. They both sit there for a moment and admire their food before taking a bite. It is wonderful probably the best spaghetti he has ever eaten and John says the same thing about his steak. They sit there and eat in silence after their plates are clean he asks the waiter for the check and pulls out his credit card. Randy tries to sneak a peek but he doesn't let him he simply tells him to stop being nosy before letting out a laugh and handing the tab back to the waiter. He returns a few minutes later and hands John a piece of paper to sign then he thanks them and makes his way to the back. He comes around and pulls out his chair for him then he follows him out of the restraunt. Outside he grabs his hand and they walk back to the center hand in hand enjoying the beautiful weather and scenery around them.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to Angel and Laila for your reviews of the last chapter. I am heart-broken you guys only two reviews for the last chapter what did I do wrong? Well anyway thanks to those who read but don't feel like reviewing. Oh and for my direction of the story you all just have to imagine that these events took place from september Survivor Series until now December thanks :)

"Suprise!"

"What is this?"

"A surprise party for you."

"I love surprises thank you baby."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You made it through your rehab and I am so proud of you."

"Thank you."

He was blushing which didn't happen often and John had to stop for a moment and enjoy it he looked really sexy with a slight red tint to his cheeks. He had called all their friends a week ago and asked for their help in planning a surprise party for him and of course they all were more than happy to help. They had decided to have it at their house because obviously that was the best place if one wanted to surprise somebody. It was Vince, Steph,Hunter, Punk and Nikki they had all come over very early this morning to help decorate balloons,steamers and a big congratulations banner hung in the living room. John had really gone above and beyond with the food he had made all of Randy's favorite dishes and a cake that said congratulations. He had to admit he felt humbled but he also felt like he didn't deserve any of this but he was truly grateful to his friends for all of their love and support. He had started to take his things upstairs but was stopped by John who insisted that he take them up that he needed to catch up with this friends. He agreed as he let go of this things and let the other man take them upstairs. He first made his way to Nikki and Phil who were talking in a corner their conversation must have been amusing because Nikki was laughing.

"Hey guys."

Nikki pulls him into a hug then pulls away and gives him a kiss on the cheek he smiles at her and he is quite happy that Phil found her as much as he wanted to believe that he wanted John he could tell her really loved her.

"How are you feeling buddy?"

"Honestly really really good I can't wait to get my kids back. I feel for the first time in a while like myself."

"Well you look like your old self again."

"Guys I just wanted to say thank you for everything and helping him get through his."

"Well we love you guys you are family."

Nikki gives him another hug then he makes his way over to Vince,Steph and Hunter he knows that he doesn't deserve to have his job back but he hopes that once his arm is healed they will let him return.

"Hi guys."

"How are you feeling."

"Much better thank you I just wanted to say Thank you for all your support it means a lot and I know I don't deserve it but I hope that once I am clear you guys will let me return."

"Of course we will you are one of the most valuable members of our roster."

"Thanks that means a lot to me."

He stands there and continues to talk to them until he feels a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath he loves the feel of John's arms around his waist it makes him feel so secure and happy. He let's him lead him to the kitchen table where all the food is set up.

"I made all your favorites."

"Thank you baby but you shouldn't have."

"Why not? I love to cook and I love you so makes sense to me."

"You are crazy but I love you."

"Good now let's eat so we can get everybody out of here and have some alone time."

"I agree."

With this they begin to eat and their guest follow their lead they sit at the table and talk while their eating for probably about an hour. They talk about everything from family to work there is a lot of laughter and happiness in the air. Finally once everybody has cleared their plates John stands and makes a little toast he thanks them all for their support and for coming to his surprise welcome home party. Then he cuts the cake and passes it around they all begin to eat their cake then Vince asks if he can have some coffee to go with dessert he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen to brew a pot. Most everybody is done with dessert by the time the coffee is done brewing so they all have a cup and talk about Christmas which is the next week. Another hour passes and finally after a few pots of coffee and another round of cake they all thank them and begin to empty out of the house. John waits until Phil and Nikki leave before beginning to clean up until he stops him.

"Babe leave it we can clean up tomorrow let's go watch a movie."

"Okay I can't argue with that what did you feel like watching?"

"How about Despicable Me 2?"

"Okay I love those little minions."

"I know you are a kid at heart."

He grabs his hand shuts off the water and leads him up the stairs to their bedroom he forces him to lie down as he grabs the movie out of his suitcase. On the way home he had stopped at the store and picked it up because he knew that his love was a fan of animated movies. Which made him smile nobody in their wildest dreams would ever think that Cena loved animated films he was built to seem like an action fan. He opens the disc and puts it in the player before making his way to the bed and crawling in. He cuddles up next to his teddy bear and pulls the blanket up over them both. As the previews dance across the screen John leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips that takes his breath away.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay lay it on me."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad I don't think you could ever do anything to make me mad."

"Well I called your Mother and Father I invited them here for Christmas."

"You did what? I don't think that is good idea."

"I know but your mom started crying saying she misses you and well I thought maybe now would be a good time to tell them everything."

"I am not mad I am just scared about what could happen."

"I know baby but I promise I will be right there beside you no matter what happens."

"I know."

"Also I thought since your folks are coming here for Christmas that maybe we could invite my family for Christmas Eve I would love for them to meet you."

"I would love that too call them tomorrow and invite them."

"Okay."

Randy lies down and pulls John close to to him wrapping his arm around his waist he inhales and smiles at his scent. He yawns and closes his eyes soon his breathing is slow and he is asleep.

0-0-0

John is the first one up he usually is an early riser unless he goes to bed really really late he is a morning person he can't help it he has been most of his life. He starts a pot of coffee before grabbing his cell phone and sitting at the kitchen table he holds the phone to his ear and dials his mother's number.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Baby how are you doing we haven't heard from you in a while we were starting to get so worried."

"I am sorry mom a lot has been going on with Rand and I have to be there for him."

"I suppose your right well we miss you."

"I miss you too which is why I am calling we want you to invite you guys for Christmas Eve at our house we will pay for the plane tickets and everything."

"Oh honey that sounds wonderful."

"Good so we will see you then?"

"Of course we love you."

"Love you to mom bye."

He hangs up the phone and looks up to see a very sleepy man standing in front of him he pulls him close and gives him a gentle kiss on his chest. He smiles slightly as he rubs his eyes he is just the opposite he is a night owl much better at evening then in the morning. He pulls out a chair and sits across from his love.

"Was that your mom?"

"Yeah they are coming so I was thinking we could go get a Christmas tree because it isn't very festive around here."

"Whatever you want baby."

"Okay let me make you breakfast first."

With this John gets up from the table and makes his way over the fridge he rummage through it until he finds some eggs and some left over bacon. He turns on the stove and heats a pan before frying the bacon as it fries he pours two cups of coffee he slowly takes a sip of his before setting the other one down in front of Randy who thanks him before taking a sip. He finishes cooking the bacon then he fries up a couple of eggs for each of them and serves two plates. He sits across from the other man and begins to eat it takes him a couple of seconds before he is able to eat but he digs in and it is wonderful. They eat in silence but it doesn't take John long to finish his plate he gets up with excitement and dumps his dish in the sink before making his way upstairs to change it brings a smile to the younger man's face. He is child like but that is part of the charm that makes him so loveable. He slowly finishes his breakfast as he waits for his partner to come bounding down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you Call Of Fiction,Angel,Laila and Hailey for your reviews of the last chapter you guys are awesome and thank you to those who read but don't have time to review cause I know you guys are out there you are awesome as well. A three-day weekend I am super happy so here we go.

They had been at the tree lot for over an hour and he was starting to lose patience he didn't think that John was ever going to find one that he deemed perfect for them and every time he suggested a tree he was met with "Oh it's cute." How the hell could a tree be cute but he knows it is better than any previous year when he would be forced to go tree hunting himself then faced with negative comments about the one he had picked out. He actually was having a really nice time but his face was numb and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand here. Then he sees him making his way back to where he is standing a huge smile on his face.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah it is beautiful."

"It couldn't be more beautiful than you."

"Awww thank you."

He is rewarded a kiss for this compliment which wasn't his intention but it was still nice he truly did believe nothing could ever looks as perfect as the man in front of him. He takes his hand and leads him through the crowd of families all trying to find their tree to the back of the lot where a tiny but full tree stands.

"Your right it is beautiful."

The older man beams at this and goes to find somebody to help them he stands and guards their tree so nobody will take it away from them. A few seconds later he returns with a teenager that takes a tag off the tree and tells them it is a hundred dollars.

"What? Is it made of gold?"

"Well no offense sir but you did wait until the day before Christmas Eve and either you pay for what we have or you go somewhere else."

"Wow no need to be rude there."

He pulls out his money and hands it to the young kid then he makes him go get a dolly they load the tree on and make their way to the car. Before he can get the teenager to help him he turns around and walks back into the lot he rolls his eyes and John helps him lift it on the top of the car. They tie it down with some bungee cables and make their ways home he gets in the passenger seat his arm hurts a little but he can't complain it is much better and he hates to admit it but he is excited to get home and decorate their tree.

"Did you send out your gifts?"

"You mean to the kids?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah last week after I got out of rehab I sent them out I got Ali a Barbie and a new doll house it is pretty awesome. I got the baby a teddy bear that sings you are my sunshine I am hoping it's a boy."

"Those sound like wonderful gifts baby."

"I hope they like them."

Then it hits him this is the first Christmas he won't be there to see his daughter open her presents or tuck her in to make sure she is going to sleep so Santa will come. He won't eat the cookies that she insist on leaving out and he can feel his heartbreaking he can't breath and he begins to sob. He looks at Randy and he can almost feel the pain himself and he assumes he already knows what is wrong. He takes one hand off the wheel and reaches over giving his knee a squeeze. He isn't sure what to say and he figures sometimes some things are better left unsaid so he just leaves his hand there and continues to drive.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you so much John."

"For this for trying to make this a wonderful Christmas."

"Baby you're welcome I know you are hurting for your children but for now you have me, we have our families and our health we have to focus on the positive and after the new year we will find a way to get your children back I promise."

"Your right it's so hard though."

"I know."

John pulls him into his arms and runs his hand along his back he closes his eyes and tries to convey how much he can feel the other man's pain. He pulls back and looks at him before leaning in and giving him a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips. He pulls away and looks at his love giving him a small smile he sits slowly by the Christmas tree. Randy joins him and he is amazed at something he hadn't even noticed before there are several presents neatly wrapped under the tree.

"When did this happen?"

"When you went upstairs to use the restroom."

"You are truly amazing you know that?"

He leans in and gives John a deep loving kiss he knows that he is the luckiest man on earth not many people would have gone what his man has and still be there. He feels nervous but he knows now is the time that there couldn't be a more perfect setting or a more perfect time so reaches into his pocket and pulls out his gift. He pulls way from the kiss and looks into the blue eyes that are staring at him.

"John I love you with all my heart and soul I can't believe I found the most perfect human being in the world. You are all the things I want to be you are loving,humble,caring, self less,funny you make me strive to be a better man and I don't know how i lived before you but I know I can't live without you. I hope this isn't too fast and I hope you know that even though I have a lot going on in my life I am sincere. Please do me the honor of marrying me?"

He opens his hand to show John the silver band with diamonds all around John looks at him then at the ring and he begins to cry.

"Of course."

He smiles and his heart automatically feels lighter he slowly slides the ring onto his left finger before leaning in and giving him a kiss. He pulls away and smiles the older man holds his finger up this his face and looks at the ring a smile spreading across his face.

"It's beautiful but I always figured I would be the one purposing."

"Well then I guess I can't still surprise you."

With this he stands and extends his hand out he takes it and the two of them make their way upstairs.

The next morning Randy wakes up and stretches a little he feels happier then he has in a while and he knows it is because he is going to marry the love of his life. He slowly gets out bed and he can smell pie baking in the kitchen he climbs down the stairs and crosses the threshold into the kitchen he smiles when he sees him taking an apple pie out of the oven.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while I couldn't sleep I am so nervous about my parents coming today."

"Don't be they love you and I will behave I promise."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

"Can I help?"

"Actually no just go upstairs and get dressed they should be coming anytime now."

Then there is a knock on the door and he makes a mad dash for the stairs. John makes his way to the living room and opens the door standing there are his mother and father. His mother right away pulls him into a hug then she let's him go and it's his father's turn to give him a hug. Once they are done he steps aside and lets them in his home his mother looks around and smiles.

"It smells wonderful in here."

"Thanks just got done baking an apple pie actually."

"Well no wonder it smells wonderful."

He takes their coats and hangs them in closet by the front door then he leads them to the living room where his mother adds presents to the ones that are already there. He smiles as his father takes a seat on the couch and his mother joins. He sits on a chair across from the couch and waits until he sees Randy in the hallway he stands as he enters the living room. He can feel his heart skip a beat when he sees what he is wearing he has on a very light purple dress shirt and black slacks with a darker purple tie.

"Mom and Dad this is Randy."

With this he crosses the room and goes his shake his hand but John's father pulls him into a hug and he relaxes a bit. Then his mother follows and pulls him into a hug as well he pulls away and she is smiling at him.

"We have heard so much about you."

"I hope it's all good."

"Of course it is our boy loves you so much."

"I know I am lucky man."

"Mom and dad we have something to tell you."

John holds out his hand and his mother begins to cry he leans down and hugs her she wipes her eyes as she pulls away his father just looks at him before a small smile crosses his lips.

"I want to marry your son but only with your blessing of course."

"Well let's get to each other a little more than we will see."

"John."

"Well we barely know him dear I am just saying let's open presents and eat first okay."

" I agree you should get to know me."

"Mom, Dad how about I get you guys something to drink?"

"Tea please."

"Okay."

With this John makes his way to the kitchen to get them all some tea and to bring out the cheese platter he had made earlier he also knows this will give his parents time to talk to Randy. He hopes that they will give them their blessing he knows his dad is only trying to play tough but that he his secretly happy. He stalls as much as possible because he knows they all need time to talk and they won't truly open up with him in the middle so he washes some glasses and cuts up a lemon for each glass. Then he gets a tray and sets up the glasses with the platter in the middle then he gets a little bowl and fills it with some sugar. After he is done and he knows that he can't stall anymore he makes his way back into the living room he can hear them laughing from the hallway and he knows that is a good sign. He enters and they all smile at him and tell him it took him long enough. He rolls his eyes and he gives each of them a glass then he sits and the four of them continue to talk for the next half an hour.

After a while his father stands and puts a hand on his stomach.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I am starving how about we go eat?"

"Sounds good."

With this they all make their way to the kitchen where John has set up the turkey and all the sides. There are four places at the table each with a wine glass as his father cuts the turkey he pours them all a glass of wine. Then they grab their plates and load them with food before sitting at their spots. They all begin to eat and praise John for how good the food is after everybody has taken a few bites Randy raises his glass and looks at the three of them.

" A toast to you for coming to visit us for our good health and the fortune of having loved ones in our home, having food on our table and money in our pocket. A toast to whatever the future may bring and whatever lies ahead."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you Vindictive,Angel,Laila and Call for your reviews of the last chapter sorry it is so long between updates. I was sick Saturday through Monday with a viral infection I had a fever and pretty much just slept all day then yesterday the site was down it wouldn't let me login so please forgive my pretties love you all hope you all got everything you wanted for Christmas. Thanks to those who read but don't feel like reviewing love you guys as well.

"I am so happy that your parents like me."

"I know me too I figured they would love you as much as I do."

" I was worried I don't always make the best impression."

" You are wonderful."

"I am just happy that your father gave us his blessing to get married."

"Me too are you still worried about tomorrow?"

"I am terrified but I know as long as your by my side I will be okay."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well why don't you relax and play on that new tablet mom and dad got you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to make another apple pie for tomorrow."

"Can't that wait?"

"Nah it won't take me long just relax."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulls out the new tablet he received and powers it on meanwhile John makes himself at home in the kitchen preparing another pie for them to devour tomorrow. Randy misses his daughter like crazy but he feels content at least things went well with his fiancé's parents. It sounded funny to say that to himself fiance he liked the way it sounded though. He goes to the playstore and tries to find something but nothing catches his eye right away so he decides to go check on John. He gets up and makes his way into the kitchen and he stops in the doorway he is facing away from him but his ass looks so delicious in those jeans and he has a red apron tied around his waist. He can feel himself getting hard through his jeans and he lets out a little moan. He turns around and smiles at his lover as he continues to make the pie crust but he stops for a moment to take his shirt off. He licks his lips as he watches him continue baking he can't describe how hot the scene is making him and he isn't sure why either. He continues to pretend that Randy isn't standing there watching him as he slowly strips out of his pants so that he is now in just his apron and boxers. He starts to fill the pie crust with glazed apples when he feels two strong arms wrap and his waist. He continues to put filling into the pie when he feels him lean in and nibble on his ear. He is enjoying the reaction he is getting from Randy so he decides to keep going. He starts to cover the pie with the rest of the dough when he feels the nibble move from his ear to his neck he lets out a louder moan as shivers run through his body and his cock becomes stiff. He starts to cut the pattern into the top crust of the pie when he feels him reach around and begin to stroke his hard cock through his boxers. He opens the oven door and puts the pie on the rack then he sets a timer before turning around and kissing Randy deeply on the lips. Randy picks him up and sits him on the counter then slowly slides his boxers off his hips and throws them on the floor. His hand immediately begins to stroke John's hard cock. He lets out a moan as he leans in and kisses Randy he parts his lips granting him access to his mouth. Randy let's his tounge collide against John's as he strokes him a little harder.

" I want you to bend me over the counter now."

"Don't you want me to prep you first?"

"No I need you now."

"Okay."

He helps him slide over the counter and he turns him around he bends over and lifts the apron just above his ass he admires the man in front of him. He pulls down his jeans and lines his throbbing cock to the pink pucker of his fiance.

"You ready."

Before he is able to answer he pushes past the pucker into his tight hole. He let's out a hiss so he doesn't move for a moment so he can adjust to his member. Then he pulls almost all the way out and pushes back into John hard his cock going as deep into his lover as possible. He starts the place slow but he knows that John wants it hard. He begins to quicken the pace a little he doesn't pull out much he just keeps pushing his cock deeper into the tight darkness hitting John's nerve. His eyes are closed and he is panting hard Randy licks his lips at the sight of him bent over the counter he doesn't think he could get any harder.

"Play with yourself baby."

John reaches down and begins to stroke his throbbing cock this drives him wild and begins to pump harder into him his balls slap against John's ass as he pushes his cock against his nerve.

"God baby your too fucking tight I can't last."

At these words he strokes himself harder and this causes Randy to lose it he pumps into John one more time before his hot seed fills his hole this causes John to lose control as he strokes himself his cum shoots out onto the floor. With his cock now limp he slowly pulls out but he turns him around and gives him a deep kiss. The timer for the oven goes off and he pulls away he gets the pie out and sits it on top of the oven before reaching for a hand towel to clean up the mess he made on the floor.

"Well that was fun."

"Yes it was I just couldn't resist you looked so hot in that apron."

"Thanks."

"I am tired baby do you think we should get to bed?"

"Yeah."

He picks up his boxers and tosses them to John before untying the apron and taking it off he sits it on the counter and takes his hand leading him up the stairs.

0-0-0

"Babe would you stop running around the house is spotless everything is perfect."

"I know I just hope your parents like me."

"I hope so too but nothing you do is going to change it if they don't like you."

There is a knock on the door and they just look at each other for a moment before making their way to the door Randy opens it and his parents are standing there having a little argument. They stop when they see him there and his mother doesn't say anything as she pulls him into a hug he steps aside and let's her in the house. Then his father shakes his hand before making his way inside.

"What happened to your other house."

"I sold it was too big for just the three of us."

"Makes sense never did understand why you got such a huge house to begin with."

His father looks around the living room then walks to the tree and looks at it before settling down on the couch next to his mother. John stays in the kitchen he isn't sure if he should make himself seen yet or not so he works on setting the table and getting everything in bowls so it can sit on the table.

"Your tree isn't that big you couldn't afford it?"

"No dad we just decided that one needed a home."

"Sounds kinda sad but okay."

"How have you guys been?"

"Not too bad where is Sam and Ali?"

"At her parents."

"Oh of course."

"When do we eat?"

"It's almost done dad."

"Good we are starving."

He stands and helps his mother up before leading them to the kitchen his father looks John over but doesn't say anything has he pulls out a chair for his wife before taking the chair at the head of the table.

"Hi sir."

"Who is this?"

He looks over at John who gives him a small smile which he takes a sign of courage but he isn't sure he can say what he needs to say now that is parents are actually sitting here he makes his way around the table and sits next to him. He grabs his hand under the table and he can feel him give it a small squeeze.

"Dad I am afraid I haven't been a hundred percent honest with you Sam left me a few months ago and she took Ali away from me I haven't seen either one of them. I wasn't out of the country for a month I was in rehab I became addicted to pain pills and I almost died."

"Son why didn't you tell us? Why did she leave you that doesn't seem like her."

"I didn't want to burden you with all of my drama and she left me because I am gay dad. This man right here is John he is one of the few reasons I am still here he saved me. Got me the help I needed and made me realized I need to live. She left me because I told her the truth I wasn't in love with her anymore I love John we want to get married."

There is silence until his mother begins to cry he tries to hug her but she pulls away from him and looks him in the eye.

"Can you be cured?"

"Mom I am not sick."

"You seem sick to me what kind of man loves another man?"

"It's who I am mom I can't change it."

His father stands and tosses his napkin into the middle of the table he then looks at Randy and shakes his head be scoots his chair in and makes his way towards the front door his mother then follows his lead. He gets out of his chair and follows his father to the living room.

"So your just going to leave and not say anything to me?"

"There is nothing to say."

"Dad please."

"DON'T! After everything you just told us in there don't call me dad. I am ashamed to call you my son and until you fix yourself and your obsession with men don't call us either. We are no longer here for you aren't any son of mine."

With this his father storms out of the house his mother close behind him he watches them get into their car and drive off. He can feel his heart sinking he can't believe his own parents just disowned him for being who he is. He knew that was probably the outcome of this but he still feels shocked then he feels tears. He hadn't realized he was crying but he guess he must be he makes his way to the kitchen where John is just sitting staring at the turkey.

"Do you want."

"No."

"Baby."

"Leave me alone."

"Please talk to."

" I SAID NO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE."

With this he picks up the nearest bowl which looks like it contains mashed potatoes and throws it against the wall it hits with a thud and the bowl cracks the contents splattering everywhere. Then he picks up the platter with the turkey and throws it on the floor the plate breaks he throws the wine glasses and silverware before storming up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door. John winces as the door closes he knows that Randy is in pain that was the most disgusting thing he had ever witnessed in his life. For two people to just abandon their child like that. He starts to cry not because he is sad but because he is angry for Randy who deserves so much more. He gets the broom out of the closet and begins to sweep up the broken glass.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you Call,Vindictive,Angel and Laila for the reviews of the last New Year guys be safe whatever you're doing tonight. Thanks to those who as always read but don't feel like reviewing. I do not own the song used in this chapter but I love it and I think it kinda ties into what John is going through now it seems like a one sided love we will see! Let me know if you like the song incorporation.

John finishes cleaning up the glass and the food that was left all over the floor then he looks at all the food that hadn't even been touched. He gets out some containers and begins to pack everything away. He slices up the turkey and puts it in the fridge he tries not to cry as he puts everything in the fridge but he can't help feeling heart-broken for the man upstairs and now more than ever he is truly grateful for the fact that his parents are supportive and accept him no matter what. He wants to tell Randy's parents how he feels about them but he knows it won't do any good to start a fight it will just make things worse. After everything is cleaned up he makes his way upstairs he is hoping that maybe he will be in the mood to talk now. He knocks on their bedroom door and he can hear the sobs coming from the other side.

"Baby you want to talk now?"

"No I said I didn't want to talk just leave me alone."

"Baby please I know you don't want to talk just let me hold you."

"No I don't want you near me I just want to be left alone."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"I will be downstairs if you change your mind about talking."

There is nothing else but silence so he let's out a sigh as he makes his way back downstairs he sits on the couch and pulls out his phone. He looks for his best friend's number and hits the call button he hates to bother him but he needs to talk to somebody.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi Phil look I am so sorry to bother you and Nikki on the holidays but I need somebody to talk to."

"No problem that is what we are here for what's going on?"

"Well we just had the worst dinner ever Randy's parents showed up and he finally had to tell them about him being gay and that we wanted to get married."

"Oh god how did they take it."

"It was the single most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life his dad told him that he was dead to them and stormed out of the house. His mother actually asked him if he was sick and if he could be cured."

"Oh my that is terrible what kind of people."

"Well they are very religious"

"Yeah so are your parents but they still accept you."

"I know I feel terrible he locked himself upstairs and he won't talk to me."

"Just give him time let him cry and be alone as long as he needs when he is ready he will come to you."

"Yeah your right."

"I would have to say I would probably want to be alone after something like that."

"Thanks I think your right I will just wait thanks for listening hope you guys are having a great holiday."

"We are thank you I gotta go twin drama."

"Good luck."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

With this he hangs up his phone and grabs the remote for the tv he turns it on and begins to click-through the channels until he finds something that catches his eye. He turns it up a little and tries to pay attention but it does no good his mind is still on his love upstairs and honestly that is where he wants to be.

0-0-0

He waits until he hears the footsteps retreating down the hallway as much as he loved that man why didn't he understand that he just wanted to be alone now. He just lost his parents on top of losing his daughter and it was almost too much to bear. He hated life he hated himself how could he be so stupid to actually think that his parents would support him the way John's did. He should have known better than to bring them here and tell them something like that he should have just kept lying to them. He knew however that it wasn't right to keep this from them he feels the black hole inside of him growing a bit bigger. He prays that in time his family will come around but he knows it will take a lot of time and maybe a miracle. He wants the pain to just go away so he gets out of the bed and searches for an old familiar friend. He pops the top of the bottle and pours three of the little white pills into his hand he stares at them for a second.

He almost feels guilt he almost feels ashamed of himself because he knows the man downstairs has sacrificed so much to help him overcome everything bad in his life and he knows now he would be so heartbroken at the decision he is about to make but then he pushes it out of his mind. It is his life and his pain why should he feel guilty John has no clue how he is feeling his parents just accept him no matter what they even gave him their blessing to marry another man. He feels disgusted by this and he knows that is very selfish but now he doesn't care. Maybe this makes him the villain a role he was use to playing a role he fit into so well.

He pops the pills into his mouth and swallows them without any water they taste terrible and he almost regrets taking them he slowly crawls into bed and pulls the covers around himself. He stares up at the ceiling and before long he can feel the drugs taking control of his mind he doesn't feel,he doesn't think there is nothing no pain, no guilt,no anger just nothing he continues to stare at the ceiling his whole body becomes limp and weightless. He feels like a giant cloud just floating by. Then his eye lids feel heavy and soon sleep over powers him he closes his eyes and drifts off.

John slowly walks down the hallway until he stops at their door he places his hand on the door and takes a deep breath he wants to be there in the king size bed with him in his arms. His breath catches in his chest and he puts his ear to the door and waits to hear a sound he hears nothing and at first this worries him a bit. He slowly opens the door and peeks inside sound asleep is Randy in the middle of the bed clutching a pillow to his chest. He smiles and slowly closes the door not waiting to wake the other man. He quietly makes his way downstairs back to the couch he lies down and stretches out he turns up the movie a little and tries to pay attention until he falls asleep.

0-0-0

Randy stretches and slowly opens his eyes at first he looks around the room dazed until he remembers the events of last night how his parents walked out on him and taking the pain pills. He can feel his heart breaking all over again over everything and he feels like the biggest piece of crap on the earth. He sits up in bed and tries to regain his composure but all he can think about his how peaceful he felt last night and how he enjoyed not thinking or feeling at all. He slowly gets out of bed and makes his way to his dresser he opens the bottle and takes two of the pills he again feels guilty but this only last for a moment then he hides the bottle at the bottom of the drawer and piles his whites on top. He then puts on his slippers and makes his way downstairs he can hear the tv in the living room and he peeks around the corner.

His heart skips a beat when he sees John passed out on the couch he is topless and he must admit he looks delicious when he walks around the house topless. He decides that he should make him breakfast so he makes his way to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee then he pulls open the fridge and looks at what they have inside he spots some eggs and some dinner rolls that never got touched yesterday so he decides to make egg sandwiches. He heats up the stove then he cracks open a few eggs they sizzle as they hit the pan. He was never really one to cook and he finds it funny how people can change.

When he had first married Sam she did all the cooking and he felt like that was they way it should be. He was very preserved like his father had been his entire childhood the wife was the one to stay home,cook,clean and take care of her family. As the man of the house it was his job to provide for his wife and child then after Ali was born he began to change. He realized it was both of their jobs to make a home not just Sam's. He flips the eggs and takes two cups out of the cabinet he pours two cups of coffee then he adds cream and sugar before sitting them on the table. He assembles the sandwiches then sits the two plates on the table with the coffee he makes sure the stove is off before making his way to the living room.

He makes his way to the couch and he stops just watching him sleep for a moment before leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up to meet the brown ones staring down at him. He smiles as a yawn escapes his lips.

"Morning."

"Hey baby you hungry? I made breakfast."

"Yeah I am."

With this he gets up and follows Randy into the kitchen he pulls out a chair for him and waits until he is seated to sit himself. John looks at the food then at his fiancé and smiles this is a nice surprise he hadn't really expected.

"Thank you it looks wonderful."

"Thank you for being there for me yesterday."

"Of course I would do anything for you I hate seeing you in pain I love you."

"I love you too and I am sorry for not letting you in."

"No I understand."

"I want to go look for a wedding site today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I thought with your parents."

"I don't care John I love you and I want to marry you no matter what."

"Okay."

With this he takes a bite of food and it is wonderful he sits there and eats in silence he looks the younger man up and down he seems different somehow he can't put his finger on it. He hopes that he isn't in denial and that he isn't trying to run from his feelings for now he decides to let it go because he wants to spend the day with him and have fun. They finish eating and he offers to clean up so that Randy can go upstairs and get a shower. He thanks him and gives him a quick kiss before making his way upstairs. He opens the door to their room and he suddenly feels very tired he knows it is the pills he took earlier he decides to lie down for a minute. He stares at the wall on the other side of the room and he realizes how relaxed he feels within a minute he is sound asleep. John puts the used dishes in the dishwasher and makes his way up the stairs he doesn't hear the shower which he finds odd so he makes his way to their room. He slowly opens the door and sees Randy asleep in the bed. He can feel the frustration rising in his body he closes the door and makes his way downstairs.

"So much for going out."

He decides to workout so he makes his way downstairs to the their basement where they setup a little gym. He turns on his Ipod and places it on his speaker dock then he picks up some weights from the corner of them room and begins to do some lifts. He loves working out it is a great way to release anger and now he has a lot of anger inside. He can start to feel some of the tension leave his body and then one of his favorite songs comes on the radio.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

John had been one of the few people to break through his walls and see what was on the inside of the Viper. He had two sides one was what everybody saw on tv and yes he was guarded for many reasons some he hadn't even understood at the time. Then there was the soft kindhearted Randy that only a handful people had ever gotten to know. He had the reputation of a ladies man at one point in his career until he had settled down with his wife and child then his reputation changed to a cold hearted bully who would do whatever it took to win rumors were always flying around about him but one person never believed them and never let them change his mind about the person he had gotten the chance to know.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

He could still remember how coldly he had looked at him that night when he had confessed that he cared about him. He could still feel the punch to the face he had taken but he knew what Randy would soon discover himself he loved him too he was just too scared to admit it. When he had finally come to grasp with what he was feeling he was waiting for him with open arms he didn't need an apology he just needed the man he loved. He had agreed without hesitation to keep a secret until he felt like he was worthy enough to be happy and be free it was worth it to him. He had been there through everything when most people would have walked away.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

He knew deep down that the man he had waited so patiently for loved him just as much and deep down although the words have never been spoken he knew that he would do the same for him if he ever needed him too. He also knew without a doubt that he loved him no matter what happened he would always love him. He was his soul mate his better half and every morning his reason for breathing no matter what happened to them in life he would always love him without restraint without judgement.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

_I will love you unconditionally_


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you Laila and Angel for you reviews of the last chapter you guys are awesome. Also thank you to those who read but don't feel like reviewing you guys are appreciated as well.

John gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist he slowly makes his way down the hallway to the door of the master bedroom he slowly opens the door and peeks inside he sees that Randy is still under the covers asleep. He hopes that he isn't coming down with something and that he is just really tired he quietly makes his way over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of gym shorts and his favorite hoodie that he got on an overseas tour. He has to admit he misses wrestling he misses seeing the fans and hearing the crowd cheer and boo for him. Randy had his surgery about a month ago and his arm had seemed to heal enough where he wondered if he could return to work would he be okay by himself. He decided if he woke up tonight he would talk to him about it. He makes his way across the room and he stops for a moment to stare at his love sleeping he can feel his heart jump a beat then he thinks about something he hadn't before he hopes that he isn't abusing pain pills again. He feels very panicked at the thought he also decides to confront him about it if he wakes up he makes his way downstairs to start dinner.

He looks through the fridge and nothing really catches his eye so he decides to make some turkey salad to go with the left over stuffing. He pulls out some celery which he always has on hand because it's his favorite snack to have with peanut butter. Then he pulls out some onion,miracle whip and of course the turkey he cuts up the onion then the celery he puts it all in a big bowl and adds a few tablespoons of whip before stirring it all together then he adds some cranberry sauce for an extra little kick. He taste it and decides it is delicious he puts in the fridge to cool then makes his way to the living room to watch a movie. On his way he grabs his laptop then he sits on the couch. He turns on the tv and finds a ghost show on one of the syfy channels then he opens his laptop and turns it on he signs into his email and finds the address for Vince.

"_Hey Vince,_

_How have you been doing? First off I just want to say thank you for letting me have some time off to take care of Randy he is doing pretty good. The rehab went very well he is clean and looking forward to the future his surgery went very well and he is almost fully healed. I am writing you to ask if you still have a place for me and if I can return to the WWE. I don't think he needs me here all the time and I miss my work. Let me know as soon as you can hope you had a wonderful holiday thanks for everything._

_John._

He reads the message a couple of times before hitting the send button he feels a little uneasy like somehow he is betraying the man upstairs but he knows that he will more than likely reassure him it's okay and that he can return if he wants or at least he hopes that is what he will say. He checks the rest of his email and pays some bills he before he hears the door upstairs opening he knows that his lover is awake he smiles a little even though he is disappointed that he slept all day. He shuts off his laptop as he hears him walking down the stairs then he can feel him behind him he tilts his head back and looks into his hazel eyes.

"Hey sleepy."

"Hey you sorry I slept that long."

"It's okay how are you feeling you aren't coming down with something are you?"

"No I feel fine I guess I was just really tired."

"Oh okay good."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am starving."

"Okay come on I made dinner already."

With this he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen the younger man takes a seat at the table as she grabs the salad out of the fridge and begins to make two sandwiches. He plates the two sandwiches then he takes out the dressing and heats it up in the microwave as he plates it he looks at him and smiles gently he knows what he wants to ask but he isn't sure the best way to approach it so he figures just coming out with is the best method. As he sits the plate down in front of him he grabs his hand and forces him to look at him. He stares into the blue orbs that are burning through him and he can tell what is already coming before he says anything.

"Baby please be honest with me are you addicted to pain pills again?"

"No why are we having this conversation?"

"Just because last night and yesterday you have slept all day. The same behavior you had when you were always drugged up."

"John I am fine I am just tired with everything that is going on."

"Okay I am sorry I just wanted to know."

"I said I am fine."

He isn't sure that he believes him so for now he decides to drop the subject he sits down with his plate and takes a bite of his sandwich it is quite delicious like he thought it would be he savours it as he watches the man across from him. At first he doesn't think he is going to even try the food then he takes a bite and a smile spreads across his face.

"This is very good."

"Thank you."

"Baby I emailed Vince today I let him know that you are doing better and I asked if I could return to work."

"What?"

"I have loved staying home and taking care of you this last month but I miss being in the ring, I miss the fans and I just miss working so I asked if I could return."

"What the hell."

"I wanted to talk with you about it but I figured you would say it was okay."

"Wow so what am I suppose to do?"

"Stay here and finish recovering."

"Wow what a bunch of shit you told me that you would take time off until we could both return together."

"I know and I want you to come with me but I know your arm is only like eighty five percent healed and I just can't stay home anymore you don't really need me to take care of you."

"I always need you but whatever do what you want why do you even feel the need to bring it up."

"I want us to be honest with each other and I didn't want to just go and do it behind your back."

"Like I said whatever just do what you want it doesn't matter to me anymore."

With his he pushes his plate away and gets up from the table he starts to storm up the stairs and he can hear John let out a sigh in the kitchen for a second he almost feels guilty but he honestly feels a little betrayed they had talked about returning together and he didn't think that he would want to go back with his arm being eighty five percent healed he felt a little betrayed by his fiancé. He slams the door to the bedroom as hard as he possibly can to make sure his point gets across. Then he crosses the room and pulls his pain pills out the bottle is empty and he makes a mental not to ask that they refill them next time he goes to physical therapy. He takes two and crawls into the warm familiar bed. He pulls the covers around his body and he hugs the pillow tight he hates John,he hates the WWE, he hates his arm now he just hates everybody.

John feels so guilty he hadn't meant to upset him that badly but he honestly didn't think it would be that big of deal because he wanted to return to the ring. He hated the fact that sometimes he acted like such a little kid about everything he wished that they could have a mature open relationship but regardless he still loved him. He decides that if it upsets him that much he won't return until they are both ready. He makes his way upstairs to the master bedroom he opens the door and looks inside Randy is passed out in the bed and this frustrates him even more he looks at the dresser and he notices it a pill bottle. He knows that everything said in the kitchen was a lie. He makes his way to the bed and yanks the covers off Randy he stirs a bit.

"WAKE UP YOU LIAR."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

" DON'T JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BOTTLE OVER THERE?"

"IT'S EMPTY."

"I CAN SEE THAT WHY IS IT EMPTY RANDY YOU LIED TO ME DOWNSTAIRS YOUR FUCKING ADDICTED TO PAIN PILLS AGAIN AREN'T YOU."

"Listen to yourself John it has been a day and a half how can somebody become addicted to pills in such a short time?"

"IF YOU AREN'T ADDICTED HOW COME YOU HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS WITH OUT WAKING UP?"

"Fine I have taken them what do you want me to say? I am sorry well I'm not and why should I be. My family disowned me and you are going back to work to leave me here by myself so why should I give a fuck?"

"ARE YOU LISTNING TO HOW SELFISH YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW? I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU RANDY I HAVEN'T DONE THE THING I LOVE FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS SO I COULD BE HERE FOR YOU! I MADE SURE YOU WENT TO REHAB AND I WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN NOBODY ELSE WAS HERE TO CARE! I HAVE SPENT SO MUCH TIME WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND NOT CARING WHAT HAPPENS TO ME THEN I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE ONE THING I LOVE MORE THEN ANYTHING AND YOU ACT LIKE A SPOILED BRAT WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME. I KNOW IT HAS ONLY BEEN TWO DAYS BUT THAT IS HOW IT FUCKING STARTS THEN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT WE WILL BE BACK AT SQUARE ONE AND ALL THAT REHAB WAS FOR NOTHING."

"I am sorry I just don't know how to handle my emotions I guess and your right I did act like a brat I am sorry John I just I don't want to feel it hurts to be dumped by your family you wouldn't understand your parents love you no matter what."

"YOUR RIGHT I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THAT FEELS AND I NEVER WILL. IT KILLS ME THAT THEY HURT YOU LIKE THAT BUT I HAVE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND I HAVE GONE THROUGH SO MUCH TO BE WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. YES YOU LOST YOUR FAMILY BUT YOU HAD ME I HAVE BEEN THERE WHEN THEY HADN'T BEEN."

"Wait what do you mean I had you?"

"I am sorry Randy but I can't go through this again I can't watch you destroy yourself because that is easier for you then dealing with your emotions. I can't put my life on hold for you anymore when you clearly don't care about anyone or anything. I guess what I am saying is I will always love you Randy but if this is the path your going down again I am done."

With this he takes the engagement ring off his finger and places it gently in Randy's hand then he grabs his suitcase and puts a few things in there before making his way downstairs. He is trying to stay strong as he makes his way to his car but his heart his breaking he thought for sure they were meant to be together but he can't be with someone who won't give up the thing that is killing them. He starts his car and then decides to call Phil to see if he can crash there for the night. He dials his friends number and waits for him to answer once he hears his voice on the other end he loses it and he begins to sob. Phil tells him to calm down and asks him what happened he tries to explain the situation but he knows it isn't any good he is too upset to get any real sentence out so he asks if he can come over. His best friend reassures him that he is welcomed there anytime so he thanks him and hangs up the phone before pulling out of the driveway and out of Randy's life.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you Angel and Laila for your reviews of the last chapter Call and Vindictive where you guys at I miss you hope everything is okay. Did anybody watch old school Raw it was awesome and I love the chemistry between John and Randy. Also on a side note I am thinking about writing a Roman and Punk story what do you guys think? Or just a story with Roman cause I think he is hot and awesome as always thanks to those who read but don't feel like leaving a review still love ya.

Randy watches as John slams the door behind him he can hear him walk down the stairs and get in the car. He hears the car door slam shut and then he hears the car start he hadn't meant to hurt John and to be honest he wasn't sure what the hell he had been thinking but then again he hadn't been thinking. He suddenly realizes that he may have just lost John forever and now he feels dizzy. He can't complete his thoughts it is hard to breath and his heart feels like it is going to explode out of his chest. He can't lose him he doesn't want to lose him he grabs his phone and dials his number it rings and rings but there is no answer. He feels frustrated so he waits until the phone beeps so that he can leave a voicemail.

"Baby it's me please answer your phone I think we need to talk. I don't want to lose you please just come back home and talk to me."

He decides to try it one more time so he hits the redial button and waits but again there is no answer he assumes that John is going to one of two places either to a hotel or to Phil's house and if he had to take a guess it would be Phil's house so he finds his number in his contacts and hits the dial button.

"Hello."

"Hey Randy what's up."

"I am sure John called you is he there."

"Ummm yeah he just got here actually."

"Can I talk to him."

"He says he doesn't want to talk to you Randy."

"Seriously Phil just give him the phone."

"I am sorry Randy but he is really upset now and he doesn't want to talk maybe just give him some time tonight and try again tomorrow."

"Fine but can you at least give him a message."

"I will try."

"Tell him he is right and that we have a lot to talk about please tell him I don't want to lose him and that I love him please."

"Okay Randy."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He hangs up the phone and tosses it across the bed he isn't sure what else to do he knows that he really messed up this time and he isn't sure he will be able to fix it.

0-0-0

"Maybe you should just talk to him John."

"No Phil I am done he is acting like a spoiled brat and honestly I can't deal with it anymore."

"He didn't seem like a brat just then."

"No but you should have heard him when I told him I wanted to go back to work he acted like I had taken his manhood away from him. He is also relapsing again after everything he have been through I honestly feel like he doesn't care either way."

" I understand your point John I really do but have you looked at things from his perspective."

"I know his family left him alone but he isn't alone he has me, you guys, Vince everybody on the roster they love him but he doesn't see that all he sees is the disapproval of his father."

"Okay but honestly how would you feel if your parents just walked out on you when you needed them. How would you feel if you had a child a piece of you that you would die for and suddenly somebody takes them away from you and you can't do anything about it."

"That isn't fair Phil I have been there through all of that I have gone above and beyond to help in anyway that I can. I have been his rock and his shoulder that is how he repays me by acting like a bastard about the whole thing."

"John I know your a calm headed person just think about what you are saying. He is in a dark place now and yes you have been more than awesome about everything but depression is a dark cloud that consumes your life and you can't find the light in anything. You are his rock but imagine feeling like that and then the one person who makes life a little better wants to leave."

"I don't want to leave just go back to work."

"He loves it too John and he can't return yet how would you feel."

"How am I the bad guy?"

"Your not I just don't think you're putting yourself in his shoes."

"Maybe your right but I am not giving in to him tonight Phil if I go back he will think everything is okay and it isn't. He might be depressed but if he is he needs to admit it so we can get him the help he needs he has acted fine since rehab who would have ever thought that he was still depressed over Ali."

"I don't know John you would have to ask him that question."

"tomorrow maybe and I stress the word maybe."

"Fine fine."

Randy looks around the room and he can't feel anything but despair everything that has happened the last few months finally lands with a hard thud on his shoulders. He feels the weight of the world and he feels nothing but despair. All of this everything is his fault he lost Ali because of his need and desire to be with John. He had become addicted to pain pills because he lost ali then his parents had given up on him because he wanted John. John the person he wanted had given up on him because he was selfish it was his fault. He begins to cry he can't stop the tears so he lies in the bed and let's the sobs escape his lips. He had this terrible feeling that he had finally pushed too much and John had left for good. Everybody had left him he was alone totally alone and it was his own stupid fault.

0-0-0

"Bob I just keep thinking about how he left Randy on Christmas if doesn't feel right to me."

"Now listen to me that union he has just isn't normal he had a wife and Ali why did he have to go and mess it all up."

" I disagree with you maybe he wasn't happy with Sam and I just want him to be happy I know what the bible says I go to church with you every Sunday but I don't believe the bible."

" This has nothing to do with the bible this is about our morals and I just feel really uncomfortable with our son sleeping with another man."

"Bob how would you feel if your family just walked out on you because you were different I just want to go tell him I take it all back. I don't think there is anything wrong with him and I don't think he needs cured God what if those are the last words we said to him?"

" I truly believe that he should have stayed with Sam and I can't honestly support his decision to be with another man."

"Well then you aren't the man that I thought you were and that is very disappointing I don't care how you feel I miss my son and I am going to go talk to him because after all he is still my son."

"Do what you want just leave me out of it."

"Fine."

With this she storms out of the house and to her car she starts the engine and pulls away. She feels terrible about how they treated their son and she has to make it right that is her baby and she loves him no matter what she has to tell him that she supports him. She gets out of the car and hurries up the driveway she knocks on the door but there is no answer. She tries again but there is still no answer she peeks into the window the lights are on but nobody is in the living room.

"Randy? John? Anybody home?"

There is no response so she turns the handle and finds that the door is unlocked she pushes it open and steps inside the house is unusually quiet and she calls out again but there is no response. She looks in the kitchen but the lights are off so she makes her way upstairs she peeks into each room but there is nobody in sight. Then she reaches the end of the hallway and knocks on the door to the master bedroom she waits but nobody answers so she calls out.

"Randy are you in there?"

She opens the door and lets out a scream she quickly makes her way across the room and kneels down by her son. His lips are blue and she can see he isn't breathing she feels his neck and he barely has a pulse she pulls her cell phone out of her purse and dials 911. She tries to stay calm as she ask them to send an ambulance to Randy's address the operator asks her if she knows what happened she looks around the room and sees the empty pill bottle.

"I think he might have overdosed there is any empty bottle by him."

"Okay can you perform cpr until they arrive."

"Yeah."

With this she begins to before cpr on Randy she breaths into his mouth then pushes on his chest then she repeats this again she isn't sure how long she has performed cpr when two paramedics arrive they ask her to step aside and they begin to hook him up to oxygen then they load him on a strecher and carry him downstairs to the ambulance she gets in the back and they turn on the siren before making their way to the hospital. She grabs his hand and begins to pray silently that he will be okay.

As soon as they make it to the hospital nurses rush to the stretcher and begin to take vitals they rush him to the back and his mother is forced to take a seat in the waiting room. She finally begins to sob she let's it all out her fear and regret about the whole situation. She takes out her phone and calls her husband.

"What?"

"You need to get to the hospital now."

"Why? What is going on."

"Bob just get down here now."

"Oh god are you okay."

"I am fine but Randy he I am not sure if he is gonna make it."

"Oh god what happened."

"He overdosed on pills."

"Okay I am no my way."

Bob looks around until he sees his wife in the back of the waiting room he rushes over to her and pulls her into his arms. She continues to sob as he tries to soothe her he rubs her back but nothing seems to be helping.

"It's okay honey."

"No it isn't we could lose our son and we will never get the chance to apologize to him."

"Your right you are right about everything the way we acted towards Randy was unacceptable I promise you honey that if he pulls through we will talk to him. You were right I don't care who he loves."

A doctor in white coat makes his towards them and he pulls away from his wife and stand to greet the doctor he shakes his hand and looks at him. His wife stands and joins him the doctor looks at them and tries to smile but they can see the worry in his eyes.

"Mr and Mrs. Orton?"

"That's us."

"Well we have managed to stabilize your son we had to pump his stomach he did in fact overdose on pain pills. It's a very good thing you found him when you did if he had been there much longer he probably wouldn't have made it. I do have some bad news right now he is in a coma but hopefully he should pull out soon. You folks can go in if you would like I will have a nurse take you to his room."

"Thank you so much."


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you to shirozero,Angel and Laila for your reviews of the last chapter love you guys Call and Vindictive you guys still with me? Also I am in the works to write a one shot with Saphireflames2013 so please look for it. Also as always thank you to those who read but don't or can't review love you guys too. Also I don't know Randy's mother's name so if anybody does I would love to know so for now I am just calling her dear lol.

Bob shakes the doctor's hand and thanks him for all that he did to help their son then the doctor excuses himself because he has another patient waiting as soon as the doctor walks off a young nurse with curly red hair approaches them and informs them that she will be taking them to Randy's room. They nod in understanding and follow her as she leads them down the ICU unit as they talk towards his room they see room after room with the wooden door closed and a number on front.

"Is he in ICU because he is in a coma?"

"Yes and he is considered high risk because it was an attempted suicide."

"So when will he be out of the red?"

"When he wakes up we will have to watch his behavior for forty eight hours just to make sure that he is stable and won't harm himself we also bring in a shrink to talk with him."

They arrive at Randy's room and the nurse opens the door then she walks inside they follow her she looks at his chart then she checks his vitals to make sure he is doing okay then she writes on the chart before placing it in the door. She gives them a small smile before explaining where the remote for the tv is at then she let's them know that if they need water,blankets or anything just hit the nurse button on the side of the bed and somebody will be more than happy to bring them what they need they thank her before she leaves closing the door behind her.

Bob sits and stares at his son lying their lifeless and he feels like the worse person on the face of the earth he knows that part of the reason they are here is because of the way they treated him on Christmas. He feels very torn as a father and as a man he was raised by a very stern man himself who explained the way things were suppose to be and you never questioned that but he loved his son and seeing him like this was killing him. He knew that times changed and people changed so maybe he just needed to give John a chance and try to accept the fact that his son loved a man instead of a women. He looks at his wife who is sitting by the bed holding Randy's hand tears are slowly falling down her face and she is silently praying. This breaks his heart and he knows he won't forget this moment as long as he lives he pulls up a chair to the other side of the bed and grabs his son's other hand.

"Randy if you can hear me it is your father son I am so sorry I acted like a complete and total idiot. I didn't even try to hear you out I over reacted instead of trying to understand I guess I was just afraid for you. I was scared of what other people might say about your or me and your mother but honestly I don't care. I don't care about anybody else's opinion I love you so much son and I just want you to be happy. I promise if you come out of this we will accept your choices even if we don't always agree I will never walk out on you again. I love you and I will give this John a chance if that is your soul mate please just wake up."

Bob wipes his eyes he isn't sure when it happened but tears are streaming down his cheeks he looks at his wife and she just looks at him then she grabs a few tissues out of her purse and hands him one he wipes his eyes and then looks at his son. He can't imagine what was running through his mind to make him want to kill himself he can't picture feeling that low and this makes him feel even worse.

"Should we call John?"

"Maybe but we don't have his number."

"Should we go back to the house and see if he shows up?"

" Yeah proabley I just don't want to leave him."

"I know honey I know but we will have plenty of time with him when he wakes up plus I think it would be nice for him to wake up and see all of us."

"I really don't want to leave dear I mean you were right what if something does happen and the last thing ever said was that he isn't my son."

"Okay then how about you stay here with him just incase and I will go back to their house and wait to see if John shows up."

"Okay thank you I love you and I am so sorry for being a selfish fool."

"I forgive you we all make mistakes in life I know where you came from and how your father raised you. What's important is that we learn from these mistakes and move forward to become better people."

"Your right I love you."

"I love you I will be back soon."

0-0-0

"Morning."

"Hey buddy how did you sleep."

"I didn't honestly."

"Too much on your mind?"

"Yeah."

"I still say you should just go home and talk it out."

"I said maybe."

"John you love him anybody can see that by just the way you look at him."

"Of course I love him but does he love me really?"

"He lost his daughter to be with you if that isn't love I don't know what is."

"Really your going to bring that into it? That isn't fair I was there through all that and I am still trying to find a way to get Ali back."

"I am not saying that to be mean John but really everybody knows what Ali means to him and he lost her because he wanted to be with you doesn't that say something to you."

"God I hate when your right."

"I am always right everybody has flaws and every couple has hard times but what makes you stronger is how you get through those hard times trust me nothing and nobody will ever be able to come between the two of you."

"I do miss him guess it wouldn't hurt to go talk to him thanks for letting me crash here for the night and for all the advice."

"Anytime dude that is what friends are for just text me later and let me know how it goes."

"Oh we might be too busy to text."

"Ewww gross tmi dude get out of here."

John gives his best friend a hug before grabbing his suitcase from the guest bedroom then he makes his way to his car. He gets inside and before starting it he pulls out his phone and dials Randy's number he waits a minute but there is no response he figures that Randy is still passed out so he leaves a voicemail before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. On the way he tries his phone again but he doesn't answer and it goes to voicemail he becomes a little worried but he again just figures that he is still asleep. The drive to their house isn't very long and he pulls into the driveway he sees that Randy's car is still in the driveway but another car is parked in front of their house which he finds a little strange. He gets out and grabs his stuff before making his way inside he goes to unlock the door but it is already unlocked so he opens the door and steps inside he sits his stuff down by the door and calls out he hears a women answer from the living room.

"Hi."

"Hi John I know you don't know me well especially after Christmas and I am sorry for the way we acted but I am Randy's mother."

"Where is he?"

"You better have a seat."

He sits on the couch and she sits down next to him she reaches over and places a hand on his knee.

"Honey last night I came over to talk to Randy I felt terrible about the way things ended on Christmas and honestly I wanted to tell him that I accept who he is so I knock and nobody answers which I thought strange. I actually knocked a few times and nobody answered so I let myself in and I made my way upstairs I found him in the master bedroom he was almost dead he had overdosed on pain pills."

"Oh my god is he in the hospital?"

"Yes we didn't have your information so I came to wait incase you showed up."

"What are we waiting for."

"Calm down dear he is stable just in a coma his father is with him."

"I have to go see him."

"I know let's go."

0-0-0

John opens the door to his room and he sees his dad sitting next to the hospital holding his hand then he looks at the bed and sees a very pale Randy lying there his eyes are closed and he has several machines hooked up to him. He can feel himself become nauseous he knows this is his fault he isn't sure if he should approach his dad until he looks up and sees John he stands and extends his hand. He crosses the room and shakes his hand before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hi John."

"Hi ."

"No it's just Bob."

"Oh okay."

"John I owe you an apology for the way I acted over the holidays I was just taken by surprise also I had a very different upbringing I was very set in my ways and my behavior wasn't very appropriate."

"It's okay I forgive you and I understand not everybody is as accepting right away. I have dealt with it my whole life but you can't be mad at people who judge they just don't understand what they don't know."

"Well for what it's worth I would the chance to get to know you."

"Thanks."

"Do they know how long he will be in a coma."

"No they don't they said after he wakes they have to check him because he is a high risk patient since he tried to kill himself."

"I feel terrible this is all my fault."

"No John don't blame yourself this isn't your fault if anything it is my fault."

"Boys I think we are all to blame now dear why don't we go get a cup of coffee so he can have a moment with Randy."

"Oh okay honey."

"Thanks."

He waits until his parents close the door to climb into the bed with Randy he lies on his side and wraps his arms around him he rest his head in the crook of his neck and he begins to cry.

"Please wake up baby I am sorry I shouldn't have left you by yourself that was so selfish of me. I don't want to go to work until we both can return I just want to spend all the time I can with you I am sorry please wake up please. If you are depressed we will get through it we can get you medicine or a shrink anything just please wake up I need you."

He leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips before wiping the tears from his eyes he isn't sure how long he has so he just lies there and holds the love of his life while silently sobbing. It isn't very long before there is a knock on the door and he knows that his parents have returned so he gets out of the bed and pulls up a chair to the side of the bed he dries his eyes and tells them they can come in. They make their way into the room and sit in the two remaining chairs at first they all just look at each other but nobody says anything until Bob breaks the silence.

"Tell us about yourself John since you will be spend the rest of your life our son."

"Are you giving us your blessing."

"I am giving you my blessing just please take care of him."

"Always until the day I die where do I start my mom and dad are very down to earth people. They are Christian they both worked their entire lives the just retired to travel the world um I have three brothers I have loved wrestling since I was a little kid I have always wanted to be a wrestler. Um if you watch Raw you know my work ethic I don't give up and I don't stop. I have cared about Randy since we first trained together I guess I really knew that I loved him after our first match together. I knew I liked men when I was in high school when I made out with Mindy and I felt nothing. I would do anything for Randy he is my soul mate I have no doubt about that I would die for him and it kills me that he lost Ali."

"Well you seem like a good one so I like you but if you hurt my son I do own a gun."

"I will keep that in mind."

"If you guys want to go get some rest I will stay here with him."

"No I am not ready to leave yet."


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you Call (I can understand busy sorry to bug) Angel,Laila and shirozero for your reviews of the last chapter you guys rock thanks to those who read but can't review still love you. I am really digging still into you by Paramore so I think I might incorporate it in here soon.

The three of them just sit there in Randy's room watching him hoping that at any moment that his eyes will pop open and he will say something to them but they all know that it could take days or even weeks for him to wake up. John really hopes it doesn't take weeks for him to wake he just wants to see his beautiful eyes and he would give anything to hear his voice. He always had the sexiest voice that just drove him crazy it was actually quite funny that a man of his size and demeanor was shaken by the sound of this one man and you wouldn't believe it if he told you until you saw it for yourself. However this was one of their secret things that he treasured nobody would get to really see the way that he affected him. He is so lost in thought that he doesn't hear the nurse knocking on the door to his room.

"How is everybody doing?"

"Not too bad."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but visiting hours are over and only one of you is allowed to say the others have to go for tonight I just have to check his vitals and then I will leave you guys alone so you can decide."

With this the blonde nurse quickly checks his vital signs to make sure that he is still stable she hooks up another IV to the machine and then pushes a button the clear liquid in the bag begins to flow down into his arm and he can't help but wonder what the clear stuff is he decides to ask later if he gets to stay. Then she smiles at them and makes her way out of the room as soon as the door closes Elaine looks at Bob then at John.

"I think he should stay tonight honey."

"Yeah I think your right."

"Are you guys sure I mean he is your son."

"Of course were sure you are his fiancé and if he wakes up you should be the first one he sees. We will be here first thing in the morning if you need anything before then please don't hesitate to call us okay."

"I will thank you that means a lot."

"Of course goodnight John."

"Good night Bob and Elaine."

Bob stands and shakes his hand before Elaine pulls him into a hug then they leave the room closing the door behind them he sits back down and grabs Randy's hand again. The same blonde haired nurse knocks on the door before peeking inside she gives him a small smile before she enters the room.

"So you are the one staying?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like some water or a blanket and pillow?"

"Actually all the above would be great."

"Okay I will go get them for you."

"Great thank you."

"You're welcome."

She closes the door behind her and he can hear her walk down the hall he hates hospitals he always has since he was a little kid and he broke his arm wrestling with his brothers in the backyard. He doesn't have to wait very long before the nurse returns with a cup of water,blanket and a couple of pillows she hands them to him and he thanks her before she leaves the room. He takes a drink and the water is refreshing he hadn't really realized how thirsty or tired he was for that matter. He sets up the pillows then he leans in close to Randy and whispers into his ear.

"I am going to rest now my love but I am right here if you can hear me. I am not going anywhere I promise no matter how long you are in here I will be right here by your side. I love you so much I hope you know that. I can't wait to marry you so you need to wake up I love you baby so much."

He leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips before making his way over to the couch that is against the wall he lies down and pulls the blanket around himself before long he is passed out.

_It's raining a light drizzle and the sky is dark very dark like the heavens have opened up and angels are crying. There are so many people and they all look the same they are all dressed in black he can't tell the faces apart because their heads are bowed. He looks around but he doesn't know anybody why is he here? He looks down and he is dressed in black he is sitting in the front row staring at a man at the front. The man is the only person wearing white why is he wearing white who is he. He feels confused and broken he can't figure out what is missing everything is fuzzy and unclear. Then the man in white clears his throat and begins to speak he can't hear what he is saying although he hears every word. _

_"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the life of a wonderful man who wouldn't want us to mourn but to cherish all that he gave us. He was a father and a lover he lived for his daughter Ali. He was at times cold but to those of us who really knew him he was one of the most genuine people ever." _

_He can't keep it in anymore he begins to sob and a hand grabs his trying to comfort him but this does no good he sobs even harder several of the faces are staring at him and this makes him angry. He cries out and they don't say anything they just drop their heads he is standing and making his way out of this place he hates it he hates everything._

John sits upright and runs his hands through his hair he is sweating and he can't catch is breath. It felt so real but he realizes it was a nightmare he was at his funral because he had been successful when he tried to kill himself but he can't shake that feeling and it rattles him to his core. He gets off the couch and pulls a chair up next to the bed he takes a seat and grabs his hand. He bends his head down and he begins to cry he can't control it and he honestly doesn't care he just lets it go.

"I am sorry Randy I can't say that enough I will help you with you depression anyway I can just please wake up please. I don't want you to die I need you I love you I am so sorry thank god you didn't die you don't know how many people need you and love you."

He knows that he won't be able to get any sleep so he just watches his chest rise and fall he finds peace in this knowing that he is still breathing. He isn't even sure what time it is or how long he has been awake when he sees the door to his room open and a night nurse enters.

"Oh hello I didn't know anybody was in here."

"Yeah the nurse before said one of us could stay."

"Your fine honey how are you holding up? Why are you still awake you look exhausted."

"Oh I just had a hard time getting to sleep so I thought I would sit up for a while."

"Well if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks."

He can feel his eye lids becoming heavy as he sits there but he tries to fight it because he doesn't want to have another nightmare but he loses the battle and he is soon asleep again. This time he doesn't have any dreams and he sleeps until Elaine gently shakes him awake in the morning.

"Honey you feel asleep in the chair."

"Oh sorry."

"Your okay visiting hours started so we thought we would come stay with him for a while so you could go home and get some rest."

"Okay thanks."

"We will call you if anything changes."

0-0-0

For three weeks they continued this routine in the morning his parents would stay with him so that John could go home shower,sleep and have some normal food then in the afternoon he would return to the hospital so that they could also go home and get some rest. They were all exhausted and broken but they had managed to bond over the time they had been given and his parents now couldn't wait for the two of them to get married. John had shown them that his love for their son was unbreakable and unwavering it was late in the evening and he was reading a book to Randy something he had started a few days after their routine had begun. Just because he felt like it helped him in some way. One hand of course was holding his and the other gripping the book. He had just finished the chapter when he felt pressure on his hand he looks over to see his eye lids moving. He holds his breath and squeezes his hand his eye lids flutter again and then they slowly opens. The light is bright and blinding he has to squint for a moment until his eyes adjust and he isn't really sure where he is at. John is crying as watches Randy open his eyes he smiles a little and leans in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"John?"

"Hey baby."

"Where am I?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"We had a terrible fight and you gave me your engagement right back."

"Oh Randy I am so sorry I love you so much please forgive me."

"I forgive you where am I?"

"You are in the hospital."

"Oh god what happened?"

"After I left you tried to kill yourself."

"Oh god it's coming back I couldn't breath there was nothing but despair."

"I know baby it's okay I know you have depression but we are going to get through this. I love you and I shouldn't have walked out on you I need my ring back but only if you will still marry me."

"Of course John I love you and I am so sorry I didn't tell you I was depressed. How long have we been here?"

"That is a hard thing to admit but at least we know now and we can move forward. You were in a coma it has been three weeks."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah I think I better go get a nurse."

"Okay."

John makes his way to a nurses station on the way he takes out his phone and calls his parents Elaine answers and he let's them know that he is awake she begins to sob on the phone before telling him that they are on their way. He reaches the nurses station and he tells a brunette behind the desk that Randy is awake. She looks very surprised as she tells him that she will let a doctor know then he turns around and makes his way back to the room. He closes the door behind him and makes his way back to his chair. He is sitting up and he smiles as John takes a seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a fool honestly."

"Please don't baby you aren't the only person in the world to struggle with depression and I can understand why you felt like you did we are all to blame. Don't be upset with me I called your parents and let them know that you are awake."

"Why would you do that they hate me."

"I think you need to talk to them baby."

"I don't want to."

"Trust me baby just talk to them."

"Okay."

There is a knock on the door and a doctor enters the room he smiles as he sees Randy sitting there.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling."

"Refreshed."

"Three weeks of sleep will do that to you. We just need to make sure that everything is working okay then I will have a nurse come in and talk to you."

"Okay sounds good thank you."

With this the doctor quietly and quickly checks his vitals to make sure that everything looks okay then he thanks them before letting them know that a nurse will be in shortly to talk to them.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you Angel and Laila for your reviews of the last chapter you guys are the best also thank you to those who read but can't review still appreciate it. So can we get to a hundred reviews before chapter 30? I know we can.

They thank the doctor as he leaves the room closing the door behind him. He grabs Randy's hand and looks at him with a small smile he is so overjoyed that he is awake. He isn't sure what he would do if he ever lost him but he doesn't have to think about that because he is going to do whatever he can to make sure that Randy is happy and healthy that includes getting the help he needs.

"John I was so selfish if you want to return to work I think you should. I will miss you but I know how much the business means to you and how much you love it."

"No Randy you were right I should have waited like I said I would I can't break my word."

"John please take me back I love you and I still want to marry you if you will have me."

"Oh baby of course I will have you I can't wait for us to get married."

"Thank you."

"No thank you Randy."

John leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips but he doesn't pull back right away he takes a moment to savor how soft his lover's lips are. He missed these lips after three weeks of not being able to taste them he wanted to enjoy them for just a minute longer. Finally he pulls away and looks into Randy's eyes. He realizes that he can't imagine how he feels that he can't even begin to walk to mile in his shoes and this makes him feel even more enamored by the man in front of him. There is a knock on the door which pulls him out of his daydream and before he tell them to come in the door is opening. Bob and Elaine smile at him before making their way into the room. Randy just watches as his parents sit on either side of John his mother tries to go for his free hand but he pulls away and a look of pain crosses her face he almost feels guilty for a second.

"What are you doing here?"

Elaine looks at her husband who clears his throat and speaks first.

"Son we are so sorry for our words while you were in a coma we got to know John and we really like him. We approve and give you our blessing we know that it wasn't right to walk out on you no matter what we say or do we know it won't make up for it but please give us a chance. We love you and I realize now that the only thing that matters is your happiness and I am ashamed that it took us almost losing you for this to get through to me."

"Are you guys serious?"

"Yes honey we are serious we love you can you ever forgive us?"

"Overtime yeah I think we can rebuild our relationship your blessing is a great place to start."

With this they both hug their son before sitting back down they start to talk casually about where to have a beautiful wedding and who is going to pay for what when a nurse makes her way into the room she smiles at all of them before introducing herself.

"So I am here pretty much to tell you all what happens now so we will keep Randy here for the next forty eight hours on a suicide watch and before you interrupt me it is a standard procedure even if you aren't suicidal anymore in those forty eight hours a shrink will come in and talk to you then we will decide if it is mental and if you needs medicine."

"That sounds very fair when does the shrink arrive."

"This time tomorrow morning actually so if you guys need anything or have any questions you can find me at the nurses station. Oh and before I forget since he is awake you all can stay with him as long as you would like."

"Thank you so much."

They watch her leave the room before the three of them look at Randy who is smiling and staring out of the window.

"Are you sure your okay with staying here?"

"Well it isn't like I have much of a choice is there?"

"I am sorry baby."

"It's okay I did it to myself and there are consequences for our actions."

"Well while we are stuck here for forty eight hours I think we should start to plan us a wedding."

"Oh lord well that is my cue to go get a cup of coffee."

"Okay dad see you in a bit."

With this Bob gets up and makes his way out of the room they wait until they hear the door shut to begin talking about the wedding.

"Randy are you sure you want to do this right now I feel like we are dancing around why we are here."

"Mom I am sure we aren't dodging anything but if it makes you feel better we can talk about it but remember the shrink will be here tomorrow and you guys are going to sit in on it with me aren't you."

"Of course we are I just don't want to make light of the situation I mean you did try to kill yourself that is pretty heavy."

"Your right mom but we aren't making light I can't honestly tell you what I was thinking."

"Okay just as long as we are all on the same page."

"I think we should have the ceremony in the park where we went after our first match."

"Oh my god your remembered that park?"

"Of course I went there every time I wanted to feel close to you like after you found out Sam was pregnant I went to the park and sat on the swings crying. After every fight you had and you would vent I would go to the park and swing cursing her for treating you so badly."

"Wow I don't know what to say."

" Don't say anything it is kinda embarrassing."

"Not at all John it is sweet not many men are like that."

"Okay so the ceremony will be in the park."

"Great I have a guy who can build a beautiful archway for you two to stand under we can build a path to the arch."

"That sound so beautiful."

"I just honestly wish my daughter could be the flower girl."

"Randy I didn't want to tell you this yet because I am not sure we will even have a chance or that we are even ready but I got you a court date before your six months for shared custody."

"Oh my god John how?"

"I got a lawyer you filed for an appeal on the case based on here say he says that all Sam did was paint you to be a bad guy without any solid proof."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything."

John looks at Elaine and she is crying then he looks at Randy who is also crying he smiles a little because he knows that they are happy tears he leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips before wiping away one of his tears.

"I can never do anything to repay you for everything you have done for me."

"You can repay me by just loving me for the rest of my life and never leaving my side."

"Done."

"Then we are even with this he leans in and gives him another gentle kiss."

" I can't believe it I have the possibility to have my daughter for our wedding I just feel like I am on cloud nine."

" We just need to make sure we are straight this time because I don't know if our lawyer can swing this again."

"I promise I will have my head on straight I won't lose her again when is this happening."

"Actually two weeks from now after our fight when I went to Phil's I was talking to him and he told me how you might suffer from depression and I knew that no medicine in the world would help. I knew the only thing I could do for you was to get Ali back so when I came home that day and your mom told me that you tried to kill yourself I knew I had to act fast so all those nights that I sat here by myself I called lawyer after lawyer until somebody told me we had a case."

"Your amazing."

"No not really."

"Honey I think we have had so much excitement for today we can keep planning tomorrow of after we get out of here I think you need to get some rest."

"Yeah maybe your right I do feel tired."

"I am going to take John and get some coffee okay?"

"Okay I love you both."

"We love you."

With this they get up and leave the room so that Randy can get a little bit of sleep. They start to walk down the hallway when Elaine wraps her arm around Johns he looks down at her and she smiles up at him.

"John thank you for everything I have never met a man so kind,caring and selfless as you. I am so sorry for the way we treated you I can't say that enough but I am so happy that my son found a man like you. You are a rare gem and I honestly don't think any women could ever treat him as well as you."

"Elaine it's okay I forgive you."

"You shouldn't and I know this won't make up for it and I don't want you to feel like I am buying you off but because of everything you have done for my son I want to pay for your wedding."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to but I want to I feel like it is the least I can do."

"I am not sure I can let you do that."

"Well you don't have a choice because I am doing it."

"Okay if you insist."

"I do now let's go get something to eat."


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you call,angel and laila for your reviews of the last chapter you guys are the best. Also I am getting into one shot fics so if you have any ideas I will be happy to try and bring them to life. Thanks to those as always who read but can't review I still love you. Ohhh and dirty chap here I think.

" after out talk and everything your family has told me I believe you are bipolar with a slight case of depression brought on by the bipolar. I would like to put you on some medication that should help with everything I think because you went without treatment then your addiction and everything else your depression scaled to the worst possible scenario with treatment I think you will be fine and I honestly don't feel like you are a threat to yourself or anybody else. So with that said I will talk to the doctor about getting a prescription and getting you out of here because I am sure you have been in here long enough."

"Thank you so much I appreciate it we all do."

"Yes thank you."

They all shake the shrink's hand as he makes his way from Randy's room to go find his doctor. John smiles and leans in giving him a gentle kiss Randy returns it and for once he actually feels happy and carefree it feels like everything is starting to turn around. He smiles at his parents who return the smile and he feels like everything will be okay with them. They don't have to wait very long for the doctor to return he knocks on the door before opening in and coming inside.

"Hey everybody so the shrink just talked to me and it seems that after we get this prescription filled you are free to check out of here."

"That is wonderful news thank you so much."

Bob,Elaine and John shake his hand again thanking him for everything he has done for them he tells them all they are welcome and wishes them luck then as he makes his way out of the room a young brunette nurse comes into the room she gives Randy some release papers to fill out then she hands John his medication with instructions on taking it after he signs the papers and hands them back to her she let's them all know that they are free to go. His parents excuse themselves so that he can get dressed John shuffles through his suitcase until he finds a light blue shirt and a pair of dark faded blue jeans he hands them to him then turns around as well.

"You can look you know."

"I don't want to it has been way too long since we had physical contact I am afraid I would violate you right there."

"I know and I am sorry thank you for being so patient and wonderful about everything."

"Of course are you dressed yet just the thought of you naked is causing me to unravel."

"Yeah I am done."

He turns around and stares at his fiancé he is breathtaking the light blue shirt covers just enough to outline his muscular arms and this drives him crazy it takes all his will power not to jump him right here. He puts on his shoes and they meet his parents out in the hallway. The four of them make their way down the hall and past the nurses station where they stop to thank all of them for their help. They all say goodbye and they continue to make their way until they reach the front door Randy is the first one out and he stops for a moment to enjoy the sunshine a month inside a drafty hospital is enough to make anybody miss the son. John walks up beside him and grabs his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Mom and Dad thank you for everything this last month I would invite you guys for dinner but tonight I just want to order a pizza and hang out with John."

"I can relate honey just call me tomorrow so we can set up a lunch date to keep planning the wedding also your father and I want to be at your court date."

"Okay I will I love you both."

"We love you."

His mother gives him a quick kiss before his father pulls him into a hug then he grabs his bag and follows John to the opposite end of the parking lot where there car is waiting for them. John opens the door for him before making his way over to the driver's side and getting in he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot he reaches over and grabs his hand holding it as they drive neither one of them really say much as they make their way home. Finally after what seems like forever to him they arrive at their house and he feels like it has been forever since he has been inside his home and he realizes how much he misses it. He gets his bag out of the back and follows John he smiles as he unlocks the front door and lets him go inside first. He is happy to be home he shuts the door behind them and steps forward wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Welcome home baby."

"Thanks."

He kisses his neck and this sends shivers down his spine he hadn't been held or kissed like that in a long time he knew it was because of his own doing but it still felt wonderful. He chuckles a little and kisses him again on the neck his own body betrays him as his cock starts to become erect. He turns around and wraps his arms around John's neck he stares into his blue eyes before leaning in and kissing him deeply. He happily returns the kiss has his tounge searches for Randy's he opens his mouth to grant him access their tounges tangle in passion. He lifts him up and he wraps his legs around John's waist he can feel John's hard member through his shorts and this causes his erection to grow even more he lets out a low growl.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They continue their kiss as he pulls John's shirt off over his head he runs a hand slowly down his chest until he reaches the top of his pants he pulls down the zipper and slides his hands into his boxers this causes the louder man to let out a loud moan as he takes ahold of his shaft and slowly begins to stroke it. He bites his neck tenderly only to leave a light mark and this drives the younger man wild he can't take it anymore.

"I want to feel you inside of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you always feel me and now I want to feel you."

With this John turns and shoves him against a wall he has never been rough and this is quite the turn on for him he bites him in the same spot before as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down then he lifts him a little before lining up the head of his cock with his hole then he slowly pushes past his pucker into his tightness he doesn't move for a moment.

"Are you okay."

"Yes."

Then he pulls out and pushes in again he starts off at a slow movement leaning in and kissing him deeply on the lips. He begins to quicken the pace pushing his cock deeper into him each time stretching him out he lets out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh god John you feel so good inside of me."

He responds by biting him again and this only adds more fuel to his fire now John is pumping hard into him his cock hitting his nerves over and over again. He grinds his hips to try and keep pace with him pushing John as deep as he will go. The older man let's out a low growl that is sexy and makes him start to get dizzy he has never felt this good before then he bites him again and he loses it without even being touched he cums all over their chest and this sends John to the edge he pushes hard and deep one more time releasing his load deep into Randy. He kisses him gently on the lips as he slowly pulls out.

"Oh my I think we needed that."

"Me too I missed your touch so much when I was in the hospital."

"I missed you too."

"So how about we go upstairs and cuddle."

"Sounds good to me."

With this he let's him down he grabs his shirt and cleans them both off then he throws the shirt in the corner John laughs at him.

"I will pick that up later."

"I am not worried about it."

With this he picks up his fiancé bridal style and begins to carry him up the stairs he laughs before wrapping his arms around his necks after they make it up the stairs he carries him down the hall and to their room he kicks the door open and makes his way towards the bed he lies him down before crawling in next to him and pulling the covers up over them. He wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close he rest his chin in the crook of his next and smiles.

"I love you baby."

"I love you."

"I want you to have the wedding you deserve anything you want you will have."

"I just want something simple a small wedding in the park with maybe fifteen people then a simple picnic nothing over the top."

"That sounds perfect."

"Your engagement ring in is the top drawer of the dresser."

"Good I will put it on first thing in the morning I just want to lie here forever with you."

"I won't object to that."

"So what are you thinking we just have like sandwiches,potato salad and a small wedding cake."

"Yeah something like that and then to drink just like beer in coolers."

"We are going to have the coolest wedding ever."

"I agree tomorrow though I want to find a judge to do the ceremony."

"Okay we will start searching we also have to go get the certificate."

"Yeah."

The two of them continue to plan until he looks down and sees Randy with his eyes shut he smiles and pulls the covers the rest of the way over their bodies he pulls him a little closer and shuts his own eyes trying to get some rest they have a busy few weeks ahead of them.

0-0-0

John signs the paper first then he hands the pen to Randy as he grabs the paper and signs it next to his name the judge standing before them smiles. He reaches across the desk and signs the paper in the spot marked witness.

"Okay guys your certificate is complete and I will see you in two weeks for the ceremony."

"Thank you so much for doing this for us we are really grateful."

"It is my pleasure I haven't seen a couple so in love in such a long time it is very nice."

With this they thank him again before making their way out of the courthouse once they are outside he leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I am getting so excited."

"Me too."

"Did you take your meds today?"

"Yes."

"So I think we should invite your both of our parents for dinner so they can meet before the wedding."

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

"You start making calls and I will start planning a meal."

"Okay."

With this he grabs John's hand and they make their way to their car.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you Call Of Fiction, Angel,Laylia and shirozero for your reviews of the last chapter you guys are great and thanks for sticking with me I mean that the fact that you take time out of your busy day to read my work is wonderful. Thank you to those who read but dont' review still got love for you were are almost to a 100 reviews which is amazing and chap thirty so here we go.

"Are you nervous."

"I would be lying if I said I weren't I mean I haven't seen my daughter in like four months I miss her so much and I am scared that her mother will have filled her head with lies I also am nervous because this will be my first time seeing the baby. She had him a couple of months ago and she couldn't even tell me."

"I know baby but you finally have yourself in a good place and she has nothing on you anymore plus Ali is a smart girl I am sure she knows better than to believe anything her mother says plus I can't wait to hold the baby."

"I know you love children."

"Yes I do."

"I love that about you."

With this he leans in and gives the older man a gentle kiss on the lips he smiles before reaching out and fixing his tie so it is straight then he takes his hand and laces it together with his they just sit there waiting then finally their lawyer a tall handsome man who is balding just a little comes out and shakes their hands before informing them that the judge is ready to hear their case. John seems to be on friendly terms with the lawyer because he smiles and asks him how is wife is doing as they make their way towards the court room. The lawyer opens the door for them before following them inside they make their way up the stand and he looks over on his right hand side he sees Sam sitting there but he doesn't see the children. She is trying her best not to look at him and this makes his blood boil because she has some nerve to act like he doesn't exist but he knows that he can't let her get the best of him. They take their seats and the judge calls him first to the witness stand. He looks at John who gives him an encouraging smile he stands and makes his way to the front of the court. A sheriff swears him into oath then he sits and the judge looks at some papers in front of him before clearing his throat.

" we are here today because you are seeking half custody of your two children Ali and Samuel is that correct."

"Yes your honor."

"Are you aware that you have two months until you were scheduled to have your case re looked at."

"Yes your honor."

"Very well if you will then please tell us about the changes you have made in your life that qualifies you to share custody of your children."

"Well your honor I have had the surgery for my arm which is now healed I plan on returning to work but only part time I have already talked to my boss which means I won't be traveling as much as I use to your honor I will be home more for my children. Also yes I was addicted to pain pills but I am now two weeks clean I am going to weekly meetings to stay sober and I have confronted the fact that I suffer from depression I am on medicine to help balance this so I feel like I can provide for my children and that I don't present a threat to myself or them."

"Very well does the defendant have anything to say."

"Yes your honor is it true that six weeks ago you tried to kill yourself."

"Yes sir but this was my low point because of my depression actually the hospital is where I was diagnosed with depression and bipolar."

" Well according to my client you had never shown symptoms of any of these problems before so why now?"

"I think losing my children just caused my life to spiral and then a series of unfortunate events stacked upon each other cause me to lose my mind and I am not denying that but what should matter now is I am taking care of myself to provide better for my children."

"That is all your honor."

" do you have anything else."

"Yes your honor I believe that I shouldn't be judged upon past actions and if I am may I say that I have never harmed my kids and I never will. I would do anything for them I would die for them they are my everything and these past four months as been a living hell. If I am guilty of anything it is of being addicted to my children and your honor that isn't a crime. I went from seeing my daughter all the time almost everyday to not seeing her at all your honor how would you feel how would you cope?"

"Thank you I think we will take a recess now so I can review evidence and make a decision the court will meet back here in thirty minutes court dismissed."

With this he gets up from the stand and makes his way back to John who pulls him into a hug before gently kissing his lips he smiles and they stand with their lawyer and make their way out of the court once they are in the hallway they walk over to the closes bench and take a seat.

"I think that went very well Randy I am so proud of you."

"Thanks what do you think our chances are."

"Pretty good."

"I will be back you two I have to go call my office."

"Okay."

With this the lawyer shakes their hands before making his way down the hall they watch him until he is out of sight than John turns and looks at him a smile spreads across his face and he puts his arm around his shoulder pulling him close he closes his eyes and leans his head down on his shoulder. He can feel a quiet calm coming down over him and he knows that everything is going to be okay he is scared but he knows that it is normal to be scared he also knows that he can't freak out. Then he realizes that he is really tired and his eyelids become very heavy. John looks down and sees that he is asleep he smiles and decides to leave him until they need to go back.

"Randy baby."

"Huh."

"You fell asleep we have to go back."

"Okay."

He stretches a little before opening his eyes he looks around and for a moment he had forgotten where they were he looks around and he sees their lawyer standing at the doors waiting for them as they approach he holds them open for them and they make their way back to their seats the judge is announced and they stand he takes a seat and looks at all of them he clears his throat and turns his attention to them.

" I have gone over everything and I feel that you are right you shouldn't be held back because of past discretion especially when you are doing everything you can to take your life back in a positive direction. I also got ahold of the hospital and they verified that you are bipolar with depression I feel that with medication and care this can me controlled and monitored. So with all this in account I see no reason to keep your children from you any longer therefore I am giving you equal custody of your children. You will get them Wednesday evening until Saturday evening at that time with pickup the children until Wednesday. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes your honor thank you."

"Oh and might I add that starts today so tonight you will receive your children."

With this the judge bangs his gavel and dismisses the court he looks at the older man who is smiling and he loses control he begins to sob and thank for the lawyer for everything. The lawyer shakes his hand and congratulates him then his lover pulls him into his arms and runs a hand along his back trying to calm him.

"I assume those are happy tears."

"Of course."

"Good now let's get home we have a lot to do before we get the kids."

"Yes."

With this they thank their lawyer again and make their way out of the courthouse he still can't believe it he feels like he is on cloud nine he gets to see his daughter and hold his son for the first time. As they make the drive home he makes a silent vow to himself that he will never lose his children again no matter what it takes. He pulls into the drive way and comes around to open the door for Randy who slowly gets out of the car then he goes to shut the door and he stops him he gives him a deep kiss then pulls away and stares into his eyes.

"Thank you this is only happening because of you."

"Randy if you haven't learned this by now I would do anything for you."

" I know but still thank you."

"Always."

With this they make their way inside hand in hand John unlocks the door and holds it open for Randy who enters and turns on the lights.

"Suprise!"

His parents,Punk,Nikki,Brie,Miz and a lot of the roster jump out he smiles at all of them as they laugh then his mother comes forward and pulls him into a hug.

"This is an engagement and wedding party also a congratulations party John called us and told us the great news. We wanted to be there but we had this planned so we had to come here and set up."

"Oh my god thank you this is wonderful and it's okay I understand."

"Good now let's celebrate."

Then he hears the little voice through the crowd and he begins to cry he knows right away who is calling him and he makes his way towards the person calling him. Ali smiles as he kneels down she runs into his arms and he pulls her into a hug. He is crying harder he is so happy to have his daughter in his arms.

"Hi baby how did you get here already?"

"Mommy came straight here after court so we could be here for the party."

"Oh my god I missed you so much baby how are you doing?"

"I missed you too Daddy promise you won't leave me again."

"I promise baby."

He stands and picks her up holding her in his arms he refuses to put her down and Ali seems content with this she rest her head on his chest and lets out a deep breath which causes him to smile then he sees the older man walking towards them and his smile widens if that is even possible.

"Hey you."

"Hello I thought you might like to me Samuel."

With this John pulls back the blanket in his arms to revel a baby who is fast asleep he has chubby cheeks and jet black hair which he knows comes from him he also has his chin and he can feel his heart flutter his life is perfect and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He sits Ali down but not without smothering her with kisses then he takes the baby from his lover and holds him. He can't help it the tears just seem to come again at the little life in his hands.

"You had this all planned from the beginning didn't you."

"Maybe."

"God your amazing what would I do without you?"

"Question is what would I do without you."

"John I don't want to wait to get married let's do it this weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I would marry you now if I could."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you with all my heart thank you."

"Anything for you I mean it I would die for you and the kids."


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you Angel,Call of Fiction,Layila, and Bluestar711 we made it 100 reviews! That is something to celebrate so let's have us a wedding oh and on a side note I have an idea to run by you guys. Punk/Roman what do you guys think I think there is chemistry there.

"Mom."

At the sound of her name Elaine turns around and smiles to see her son holding the baby she reaches out her arms and he gently places Samuel into her arms. She looks at him and she begins to cry as well he reaches out and wipes a tear from his mother's cheek. She smiles at him as she gently rocks the baby and hums to him.

"Honey he is beautiful."

"Thank you so much I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay what about?"

"We want to move the wedding up to this Sunday."

"Oh my well that is very short notice but you know what I think we can accomplish that most everybody is already here anyway for the engagement party."

"You know what your right that gives me an idea."

With this he clears his throat and the room goes silent everybody looks over to him and he smiles as he looks at all his friends. He has never felt so loved as he does right now in this moment.

"First off thank you so much for coming to celebrate with us it means so much to us I can't thank you all enough I feel so much love right now. Secondly since everybody is here instead of having you fly back out here we are just going to have the wedding Sunday."

Everybody starts to clap and the excitement in the room is turned up a notch everybody is talking about the wedding. His mother smiles at him before returning the baby to his arms.

"I think somebody needs a nap also I have to make some calls to prepare for Sunday."

"Okay thanks for coming Mom."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world I will see you Sunday."

"Thank you for everything."

"I love you."

"Love you."

With this his mother gives him a kiss on his cheek before leaving the house. He asks Miz to keep an eye on Ali while he goes upstairs to put the baby down. Miz agrees happily and he starts to show the little girl some magic tricks she laughs which puts a smile on his face as he climbs the stairs with Sam in his arms. He makes his way down the hall until he stops at the door with his name in blue letters. While he was in the hospital John had managed to learn that the baby was a boy and his name he had spent all his free time making a nursery for the baby and a room for Ali. He opens the door and steps inside he hadn't been in the room yet because the older man wouldn't let him he had wanted it to be a surprise and surprised he was. It was wonderful there were blue clouds and elephants on the walls in the corner of the room was a crib with blue elephant bedding then he had set up a changing station and a baby monitor. Randy lies the baby down in the crib and swaddles him before placing a pacifier in is mouth he doesn't stir much and he leans in giving him a kiss on the forehead he makes sure the baby monitor is on before quietly leaving the room. He makes his way down the stairs when he feels a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He leans into John and a smile spreads across his lips.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it have I mentioned how perfect you are."

"A few times now let's get back to the party."

They made their way down the stairs hand in hand until John saw his best friend Punk he excuses himself but not before leaning in and giving Randy a gentle kiss on the lips. He watches him walk away and he makes his way over to Miz who is sitting on the couch with a passed out Ali.

"What did you do to her?"

"I was just showing her magic tricks next thing I know she was asleep."

"Poor thing she had a long day I am going to take her upstairs will you let John know if he comes looking for me."

"Will do."

With this he lifts his sleeping baby into his arms and makes his way back upstairs this time he finds the door with a purple butterfly and he opens it he can't believe his eyes and it makes him cry Ali's room has a princess bed in the middle with a pink canopy surrounding it on the wall is purple crowns and pink jewels her name is above her bed in pink sparkly letters in the corner of the room is a toy chest filled with toys. He knows that John is far beyond perfect and more than he deserves he lies Ali in her bed and pulls the covers up over her. Then he leans in and gives her a kiss before whispering to her.

"Welcome home baby."

With this he smiles and makes his way out of the room then a thought comes to him he wants to give John something special Sunday so he sneaks out of the house to their car sitting in the driveway he knows nobody will miss him for a while.

His mother fixes his bow tie and stares into her sons eyes she can't believe her baby is getting married and she tries to hold back the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She is so happy happier then she could have ever imagined. He takes a deep breath and pulls his mother into a warm embrace.

"Are you nervous."

"Terribly."

"Don't be this is the beginning of the rest of your life the close of one chapter and the beginning of another."

"I know I just can't believe it what if I am a terrible husband."

"I see the way he looks at you honestly I don't think you could ever do anything wrong in that man's eyes."

"Thank you for this for everything."

"Your welcome now it's time."

His mother grabs his hand and they begin to walk towards the park it is a beautiful day outside the trees are decorated with white steamers and you can see the aisle that is made up of white fabric and beautiful white rocks then a beautiful white arc stands in the middle of the park on either side are chairs holding their friends and coworkers. The sky is crystal blue and their isn't a cloud in site. They make it to the edge of the park and she gives him one last hug before hitting play on her iPod that is hooked up to some speakers the wedding march begins to play and everybody looks towards him. Ali is first to walk down the aisle she is wearing a white dress with a flower crown her black hair is curled and she looks beautiful she tosses flowers to each side until she reaches the arch then she sits next to her grandmother. Bob hugs his son before linking his arm.

"You look so handsome Randy."

"Thank you."

With this he begins to lead him down the aisle as they get closer to the arch all the friends and family stand they just stare at him and most of them can't believe how happy and wonderful he looks. He stares ahead and he sees John standing under the arch with the judge waiting for him. John looks so good he literally stops breathing for a moment he had never seen him in a tuxedo before. His tux was black and he had a rose pinned to his pocket his hair was short and you could tell it was freshly cut. His face was smooth no stubble and his suit was pressed. They make it to the arch and father pulls him into a hug before releasing him and joining his wife at their seats everybody sits as he turns and looks at John.

John reaches out and takes his hands he looks once over and he decides to keep this image of Randy in his memory he looked so good that if they weren't gathered in front of all these people he didn't think he would have been able to control himself they had decided he should wear a white tux and it made him look so good against his dark skin.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here to bind these two in the sacred bond that is marriage. Marriage isn't just a vow but something that we should all take as a promise to love our soul mate until we are no longer here on this earth now I understand that John and Randy have each written their own vows so John if you would please."

John looks into his eyes and he tries to convey how he is feeling so that he can see he means every word he is about to say.

"Randall Keith Orton I knew that I loved you from the first time we touched. A touch was all it took and I was hooked as long as I live I know that I will never feel this way about anybody else so I promise to spend each and everyday loving you to the fullest. I am so happy that I get to see a side of you nobody else does and I consider myself the luckiest man on the planet."

Randy is crying and John smiles as he reaches over and wipes a tear from his cheek.

"Okay John now if you will repeat after me. I John Cena take Randy Orton to be my lawfully wedded partner until death do us part through sickness and health."

He repeats after the judge as he slides the gold band on his ring finger. He gives the ring a kiss once it is on his hand and he smiles.

"Okay Randy if you would."

"John I have to admit at first I was scared to let you in and I was so confused I had never felt that way before but I am so happy I finally let you in. You have shown me love and loyalty I could never imagine finding and I promise to spend everyday trying to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Randy please repeat after me."

"I Randall Keith Orton take John Cena to be my partner until death so we part through sickness and health for richer or poorer."

Randy repeats what the judge says as he slides a white gold band with engraving in the middle on John's ring finger he looks at the engraving and now he is crying he smiles at the older man and wipes a tear from him.

"If there are no objections with the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss your partner."

John stares into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and gently placing their lips together. Randy deepens the kiss a little more pushing his lips harder against his husbands he wraps his arms around his neck and John runs his tounge along Randy's bottom lip he opens his mouth and let's their tounges collide. Then he pulls away and looks at him a smile taking over him.

"I love you."

"I love you so much."

With this they turn around and face their friends they all start to clap as they make their way down the arch and towards a little canopy that has been set up as the dinning area. There are about five tables and they start to fill with all their friends and family in the middle of the table is a line of food that has sandwiches and potato salad there is a cooler of beer along with the rest of picnic sides. The newly weds excuse themselves so that they can change into more comfortable clothes. As they enter the dressing area that his mother had set up John closes the space between them and mashes his lips against Randy who can feel the hunger and want coming from his body he happily returns the kiss but then pulls away and looks at his husband.

"There will be time for that later."

"I know I can't wait."

"Did you look at your ring."

"I did I can't it's just wonderful."

"I wanted you to have something special after everything you have done for me."

He had gotten his band engraved with their initials and the date of their wedding then on the inside he had engraved the kids names. They kiss again before quickly changing and making their way back to the wedding reception.


End file.
